True Love
by sunriseangel333
Summary: Percy is the school football star and player. Annabeth is the shy, quiet girl who, in spite of her beauty, no one seems to really notice. That is until senior year when Percy finds himself infatuated with this girl he's never noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

Percy is the school football star and player. Annabeth is the shy, quiet girl who, in spite of her beauty, no one seems to really notice. That is until senior year when Percy finds himself infatuated with this girl he's never noticed before.

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I walk through the halls on the first day of senior year, trying to weave my way through the throngs of people crowding the halls. They all seem so happy to be back and amongst friends. They're all laughing and talking about summer vacation and the places that they went and the things that they did during the three month break. I didn't do anything; I spent most of my summer taking summer college classes to try to get ahead so that I can be ahead when I start university next fall. I've already been accepted to NYU on a full academic and athletic scholarship and have managed to already solidify my status as our class valedictorian.

I walk quickly through the halls, making my way to where the senior's lockers are located. I walk down the hall counting off lockers, trying to find the place that will become my little room for the year. When I arrive at the set of lockers where mine should be, I'm greeted by a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders standing around talking and laughing.

Leaning right on my locker is a tall boy with dark olive skin and black hair. He has dark brown eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face. I walk through the horde of people surrounding my locker grumbling to myself about my luck. How did I end up with a locker next to the football players? Now every time I want to get to my locker, I'm going to have to contend with all of these people standing around.

When I reach where my locker is supposed to be, I look up and see him smirking down at me. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"You're leaning on my locker, excuse me," I say.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the cheerleaders all eyeing me up and down. They are all tall and thin and show off ever possible inch of skin that they can get away with. I, on the other hand, wear tight black skinny jeans that are ripped up, Doc. Pipestens that go up to my knees, and a tight silver v-neck tank top. I don't hide my body, but I don't flaunt it either.

The football player, that I know to be Nico, just smirks at me and moves. He doesn't say anything as I open the door and place my books inside. He grabs one of them back out and looks down at me again. "Do you take any classes that aren't advanced?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have a regular writing class and a regular history class. Why?"

"Just wondering," he says.

"Leave her alone," one of the cheerleaders says. "She's just such a nerd, she doesn't have anything better to do than to study."

I turn to look at her. I don't know this girl's name, but she has light brown hair and plain brown eyes. She's really kind of plain, except for the fifty pounds of makeup on her face. "Do I even know you?" I ask her.

She snickers, "You should, I am a cheerleader."

"As if I give a damn about some airhead cheerleader."

This elicits a bunch of complaining and arguing from the group of cheerleaders standing there. That is until a girl with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes steps forward. Her name is Piper and she and I have been friends since we were kids. And even though she's a cheerleader, she's never felt the need to talk down to people or treat them poorly. I know she's not an airhead, and I feel bad about the comment. "I'm sorry Pipes, I didn't see you there. I wasn't insinuating that you are an airhead."

"It's alright Annabeth, I know," she says. She turns to the brown haired girl and scowls, "Drew, you are new here so I'll let you off this time. But this is Annabeth Chase, she's not to be messed with. Not that she needs me to defend her, but you need to back off."

"So what? The nerd needs to be defended by the popular girls so that no one messes with her?"

I close my locker and turn my attention to this Drew girl. I don't know where she came from, but she thinks she's too cute for her own good. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

Drew snicker making the rest of them snicker. I turn to Piper. "Thanks for trying Pipes, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya Annabeth."

I walk down the hall with all of my books and other things that I'll need for my first classes of the day. Just before I get out of earshot, I hear one of the football players ask Piper, "Why were you defending her? How do you even know her, she doesn't talk to anyone?"

Piper responds, "We've known each other since we were kids. She's really sweet and nice. Just because she's quiet doesn't mean she deserves to be picked on."

Hearing this makes me smile. I always liked Piper and even though we ended up doing different things in school, she never treated me badly. Other people tend to stay away because I come off as kind of scary and unapproachable. What they don't understand is, it's their fault I'm like this.

_Flashback:_

_Freshman year, Piper, Thalia, and I were practically inseparable. We did everything together. One night we ended up crashing a party that my brother was throwing at the beach at Lake Michigan. He was a pretty hard core jock, but he was also really smart too. He was great, but he never wanted me around his friends or his parties. I used to think that it was because he was embarrassed about having is little sister around. But that wasn't the case. _

_I found myself sitting on the edge of the surf alone when one of the guys from the party approached me and started talking. He seemed nice so we sat and talked for a long time. He was a football player and very popular. Everyone knew him and every girl wanted to talk to him. So when he was actually sitting there talking to me, I was shocked. It was really nice and I thought that I may have actually met someone that would look at me as more than Malcolm's little sister. Boy was I wrong. _

_Twenty minutes later, Malcolm was pulling a half naked boy off of his bruised and battered sister. The boy, whose name was Luke, started to kiss my neck. I thought it was nice at first. That was until he put his hand up my shirt and started groping at my breasts. Before I could even fight, he had me on my back, unbuttoning my pants and trying to put his fingers inside of me. _

_When I tried to fight, he punched me in the face and told me if I didn't shut up that he would knock me out and do whatever he wanted to me. I was terrified. _

_Thankfully though, Piper had seen what was happening and went to get Malcolm. He and a couple other football players beat the crap out of Luke and Piper and Thalia took me home. _

_From then on, I refused to ever put myself in that kind of situation again. I wasn't going to spend time around the fake popular people who one minute seemed genuinely nice but then could turn violent or cruel in an instant. And from my experience, that was the way most of the popular people acted, except for Piper and Thalia._

_After, Malcolm never let me go to any other parties and honestly, I never wanted to again. He talked our parents into putting me into self defense classes. Soon after I enrolled in karate classes and did exceedingly well. Now Percy years later, I'm working on my black belt._

_At the end of his senior year, Malcolm went to Harvard. He was offered a full scholarship to play football and because of his academics. He is working on becoming a doctor._

_Flashback Over_

I really miss Thalia, I think as I remember that horrible night four years ago. After freshman year, her family moved away and I haven't spoken to her since. Everything changed after freshman year. Thalia moved, Piper decided that she was going to become a cheerleader. She'd been training as a gymnast and dancer for years, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise. But since I made my vow to never be around those fake people again, I became kind of a hermit. Piper and I still hang out from time to time, but it's nothing like it used to be.

I walk into my advanced calculus class and sit in the middle of the room. I don't like to sit in the front or way in the back either so I find a seat in the middle. I open my note book and begin to doodle until the teacher begins class.

The morning goes by pretty quickly. There are only about fifteen of us that travel to these classes. Most people don't feel the need to take these kinds of advanced classes; they really are useless for the average person. Unless you are like me and intend on being a chemical engineer, then you need these advanced math and science classes.

By the time lunch rolls around, I have a headache and I'm looking forward to my afternoon. Since I've already got a full semester of college classes under my belt from the summer and all of my really hard classes are in the morning, I decided to make my afternoon schedule less stressful. I actually let myself have a study hall, I took a creative writing class, an art class, and a military history class that seemed like it would be really interesting.

I gather my lunch and move across the cafeteria to a table where my friend Will sits with his girlfriend Heather, his sister Katie and her boyfriend Travis. All four of them are in my advanced classes so it's just easier to sit with them, at least we have something in common.

We sit and talk about the morning classes, math, science, literature, and Spanish. All advanced classes and we are all together. We all agree to start a study group after school so that we can get our homework done and make sure we are all keeping up with the demands of these classes.

"When do you want to meet?" Will asks.

"I'm going to have track practice until 5 o'clock every day, so maybe at 6 at the library?" I ask.

"Sounds good, I thought you weren't going out for track this year?" Katie asks.

"My mom wants me to do more than just school work and hang around at the library. Besides, I kind of have to, part of my scholarship to NYU was for track."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, 6 o'clock at the library sounds good," Katie says.

"I forgot to tell you guys, I got my letter from Yale, I've been accepted," Travis says excitedly.

Katie frowns slightly, "Well, I wonder what's going to happen. I've been accepted to the University of Pittsburgh medical program."

Travis smiles sweetly, "We'll figure it out."

I sit there and watch how cute the two couples act with each other and part of me wishes that I could find someone like that. Four years of karate and counseling has taught me to be a strong and independent girl, but it still would be nice to meet someone who can see past the wall I erected all those years ago and see me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I walk down the hall with two cheerleaders flanking me. I have my arms around both of them, walking and talking down the hall to where the senior's lockers are located. There are lots of people in the halls, but I don't have to move, everyone moves for me. When I walk down the hall people tend to part.

Drew and Melissa are both juniors who are always throwing themselves at me, along with most of the rest of the cheerleaders. The only ones that don't are Piper and Reyna. They are dating my best friends Nico and Jason. It's actually nice to have Piper and Reyna around because they are really good friends and are real. They don't pretend to be something that they aren't just because of their status in school.

I find my locker and release Drew and Melissa so that I can gather my things for the day. Drew pouts a bit when I move my arm from around her. She's a pretty girl, but she wears entirely too much makeup. She'd probably be so much prettier if she'd take some of it off. Her body is fantastic, small waist with big breasts, she has the perfect hour glass figure, with long thin legs. Melissa is built very much like Drew but instead of Drew's brown hair, she has bright red hair. It's almost an unnatural shade of red. Guess there's only one way to really find out if that color is real.

Before I know it almost the entire football team and the cheerleaders are crowded around in this part of the hall.

"I guess they put all of the jock's lockers together this year," Nico says.

I look around and notice all of the school athletes are congregating in this hallway.

"It seems that way," I say.

We all stand there and talk for a while, before we have to get to our classes. Nico leans on a locker next to mine as Drew and Melissa both stand there and try to get my attention away from talking to my friends. I snicker to myself when I look at them. They think I'm in love or something, they don't understand that I just use them until the next thing comes along. It's kind of funny because they are actually kind of pathetic.

As we continue to talk about the football game tomorrow night, a petite girl with bright blond hair comes over quietly. She has her head down and her eyes are trained on the floor as she approaches. When she reaches where we are standing, she looks up at Nico with an annoyed look on her face. She has stormy gray eyes and is really pretty. Much prettier than most of the cheerleaders.

"Can I help you?" he asks with a smirk.

"You're leaning on my locker, excuse me," she says kind of coldly.

He smirks at her and moves away. She opens her locker and begins to move her books around inside. She's really very pretty, the more I look at her the prettier she looks. It's like the longer you look at her the more you notice about her beauty. She doesn't flaunt her body like the cheerleaders do, but she doesn't seem afraid to show herself either. She has on tight black jeans, knee high combat boots, and a tight silver tank top that all show off her body perfectly, but not too much.

I know who this girl is, although I'm not sure of her name, she's Malcolm Chase's little sister. He was the varsity quarterback when I was a freshman. He ended up going to some big name college on a football scholarship. I hear he's going to be a doctor now.

As we all continue to stand there and talk, the girl continues to do what she needs to do in her locker without a word. I find myself wondering what sport she's involved in because everyone else in this hall is an athlete.

"Do you take any classes that aren't advanced?" Nico asks her suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I have a regular writing class, and art class, and a regular history class. Why?"

"Just wondering," he says.

"Leave her alone," Drew quips. "She's just such a nerd, she doesn't have anything better to do than to study."

The girl turns around and scowls at Drew. I find it interesting that she isn't intimidated by all of the cheerleaders and the crowd of football players standing there. "Do I even know you?" the girl asks her.

Drew snickers, "You should, I am a cheerleader."

"As if I give a damn about some airhead cheerleader," the girl snaps.

Damn, she's feisty. I think maybe I may need to find out who she is. She is pretty hot and would look good on my arm, better than Drew and Melissa anyway.

All of the cheerleaders that are standing there starting to bitch about what the girl just said. I'm almost afraid for her, she's not backing down but she's outnumbered by about twenty to one. Suddenly Piper steps forward and the other girls quiet down. Even though Pipes is not like the rest of them, she and Reyna are the captains and the rest of the cheerleaders look to Piper and Reyna like they are leaders.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I didn't see you there. I wasn't insinuating that you are an airhead," the girl says. The way she talks, it's like they know each other or are friends.

"It's alright Annabeth, I know," Piper says. Piper turns to Drew and scowls, "Drew, you are new here so I'll let you off this time. But this is Annabeth Chase, she's not to be messed with. Not that she needs me to defend her, but you need to back off."

Annabeth, her name is Annabeth. I vaguely remember that. We've never really met, she seems to keep to herself and I've never had any classes with her.

"So what? The nerd needs to be defended by the popular girls so that no one messes with her?" Drew snaps. She just doesn't understand that she probably shouldn't mess with Piper.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone," Annabeth tells Drew.

Drew snickers making the rest of the cheerleaders snicker. Annabeth turns to Piper. "Thanks for trying Pipes, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya Annabeth."

Annabeth walks away toward where her classes probably are. I watch her walk down the hall, she doesn't waver or even seem at all intimidated by these girls.

"Why were you defending her? How do you even know her, she doesn't talk to anyone?" Nico says.

Piper responds, "We've known each other since we were kids. We were best friends for years, we just kind of went in different directions. She's really sweet and nice. Just because she's quiet doesn't mean she deserves to be picked on."

Piper turns to the rest of the girls, "And just to warn the rest of you, just because she's small and doesn't say much doesn't mean that she can't defend herself. She has a black belt in karate. She literally could kick the crap out of you without even breaking a sweat, so I'd back off if I were you."

Drew scoffs, "Yeah, whatever Piper."

Piper walks up to Drew slowly, and then fast as lightning, she grabs Drew by the throat and thrusts her against the lockers. "Drew, I'll give you one warning. Don't fuck with me. I am not the kind of girl that you screw with. I don't give a damn about you or what you think, I'll kick the shit out of you before you even know what happened. And if you think I'm intimidating, Annabeth is ten times worse. I've seen her fight, don't fuck with her."

I watch this exchange and laugh to myself. Drew looks terrified but then quickly composes herself when she notices that everyone is looking at her. She scowls at Piper, but doesn't make a move against her.

I think about Annabeth, damn is she beautiful but also feisty and lethal. I really need to find out more about this girl.

"Why is her locker here?" I ask. "It seems everyone else here is a jock."

"She's all conference in track. She has already been accepted to NYU on a combined athletic and academic scholarship," Piper explains.

The bell rings signaling the beginning of the day. Drew walks over to me and starts to wrap her arm around me, but I'm not going there, especially after her altercation with Piper. Pipes would kill me and I do value her friendship.

I push her off of me, "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem. I don't like girls that act the way you were acting, especially with one of my best friends. You're lucky that Piper didn't beat the shit out of you," I tell her, then walk away from her to my first class.

The morning goes by quickly. I'm taking relatively easy classes this year so I don't screw up my eligibility to play football, so I have Algebra II, basic Chemistry, senior literature, and senior history. The only problem is, math never really made too much sense to me, so I'm worried about that class.

The first day we pretty much don't do anything but talk while the teachers hand out papers that we have to sign and tell us their rules and talk about their grading systems. It's boring as hell and such a waste of time.

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm starving and exhausted from doing nothing all morning. Most of my friends are in my classes, so at least this year shouldn't be too bad.

I pile my tray full of food and go to where the football team sits for lunch. Across the room in one of the corners near the doors I see Annabeth sitting with two boys and two girls. The four of them appear to be couples and Annabeth sits alone with them. Well, I guess that means that she doesn't have a boyfriend, so if I can get with her, I won't be stealing her from someone else.

She sits there eating and I can't get over how sexy she really is. She doesn't even try, that is the best part about her. I wonder if she even knows how sexy she is.

"Percy, what are you looking at?" Piper asks me quietly as she follows my gaze. "Please tell me you aren't lusting after Annabeth."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Pipes," I says with a smirk.

"Percy, she's not your kind of girl. She's not the type to be happy with fuck buddy. Go sleep with Drew or Melissa or both for all I care, but leave Annabeth alone."

"Why are you so protective of her? You aren't even really friends with her."

"Look I'll tell you this just because I want you to leave her alone. Do you remember Luke, he graduated our freshman year?"

"Yeah, didn't he end up hospitalized because Malcolm Chase beat the shit out of him?"

"Yeah, that guy. Do you know why Malcolm did that?"

I shake my head, and wait for her to continue. She does, "He did that because Luke tried to rape Annabeth. I caught him before he could do it. He punched her almost to unconsciousness. Malcolm became really protective of her. He convinced their parents to make her take karate. When I wanted to try out for cheer the next year, she supported me, but that kind of took us in different directions. I still consider her one of my best friends and would do anything for her. Just do me a favor and leave her alone."

"What if I actually like her and this isn't about fuck buddies."

"Percy, please. I know you better. She's probably the only girl, other than me and Reyna that you haven't tried to get into bed yet."

"That's not true. There are lots of girls that I haven't tried to get into my bed," I say incredulously.

Piper scoffs at me, "Whatever Percy. Just don't, okay."

I scowl at her and look back to where Annabeth is sitting and talking with her friends. She really is very beautiful and in spite of what Piper says, I'm going to get this girl's attention. I'll get her to pursue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

My afternoon was wonderful. My military history class is so interesting. We're going to focus on American wars from the Revolution to the current war in Afghanistan. I love my art class and it's the first time that I'm actually taking a class to learn proper art techniques. My mother has taught me a lot, and my Aunt Demeter who's a tattoo artist has taught me some too. But now I'm really going to learn. Maybe I'll even be able to design my first tattoo. My mom and Aunt Demeter said that I can get my first one on my eighteenth birthday in two weeks.

After my classes are done for the day I go back to my locker, dreading any more confrontations with cheerleaders.

This time there aren't many people here, just seems to be the people that actually belong here.

I walk up to my locker and don't make eye contact with anyone standing around. I don't feel like dealing with people right now. But when I open my locker I accidently bump into the guy standing in his locker next to me. He's really tall, probably about 6 feet 2 or 3 inches, he has dark brown, black hair, and he has the most amazing green eyes that I've ever seen. He's huge, with huge muscles; he's probably a football player or maybe lacrosse.

"Sorry," I say averting my eyes from him. I quickly put my things away, except my calculus book and my advanced chemistry book. Of course these teachers would give us homework on the first day. At least I got most of it done during study hall. That was the best decision that I've ever made.

"No problem. So you're the girl from this morning with the cheerleaders, right?" he asks.

"What?" I ask annoyed. What is he going to bring up those stupid bitches knowing full well it was me?

"I just meant that I was pretty impressed. You didn't back down and were outnumbered by about twenty to one."

"Nothing to be impressed about, I just won't stand down from a bitch like that. I'm sorry if she's your friend."

"Well, she's not my friend," he says. "Anyway, I'm Percy. Who are you?"

"Percy?"

"Yeah," he scoffs. "What's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth."

"Well nice to meet you, Annabeth. See you around." He gathers his things and walks off down the hall toward the gym.

I finish gathering my things and follow in that direction. I have to go get ready and go out of the track. After I've changed into a tight tank top, my running shorts, and my running shoes, I go out onto the track where the coach is waiting for us all to arrive. Saturday we have a track meet so he's going to be telling us what we're going to be doing, even though I already know. I run the 40 yard dash, do the pole vault, and the tail end of the relay.

The football team is also starting to come out of the locker rooms with their pads on, making their way to the field. Walking out I notice the guy that was talking to me at my locker. His jersey number is seven. He looks even bigger and more intimidating with all of his pads on. I can't help notice how handsome he really is. He runs out onto the field and locks eyes with me. I quickly avert my eyes and look toward the coach.

"Chase, go warm up on the pole vault, that's your first event tomorrow."

I begin by running a lap around the track to warm up. Then I go over and grab my pole. The coach talked me into this sophomore year because I'm so small and fast that I'm able to go higher than most other people. It turned out that this has been my best event.

I practice a couple times at lower heights so I can get the feel of the pole. Then I have them move the bar up to eighteen feet. This has been my best height so far. I hold my pole and get a running start. I sprint toward the bar, plant my pole and take off up into the air. I fly up into the air and propel myself over the bar without touching it. I turn and come down for the landing. I smile because that's the first time that I've done that height on my first try.

"Great job Chase, let's go up to 18 feet 6 inches," the coach says.

I nod and he moves the bar up six inches to see if I can do it or not. I go back to the starting position and take off sprinting toward where I'll plant my pole and take off. I throw myself into the air once more, but I don't make it over this time. I hit the bar with my back leg and knock it down with me.

"Alright, how about 18 feet 3 inches," he says.

I try it again, the same procedure, but this time I make the jump cleanly. I land on the pad and stand. The entire track team cheers as I make a clean landing.

"Excellent Chase, alright," he says turning to the rest of the track team. "Let's set up for the relay."

The relay team is Clarisse, Michael, Edward, and me. We run the 4x400 relay. Our best time so far is 3 minutes 12 seconds. Clarisse starts us off, she runs fast to get us ahead, Michael takes the baton and makes his way around the track next, Edward is up after Michael, and finally I take the baton and make my way around the track for the final leg of the relay.

When I cross the finish line I'm greeted by my team and the coach, "Great job team, you guys beat your best time by five seconds. We got this Saturday." He calls the entire track team over to the edge of the track, "Great job everyone. We aren't going to have practice tomorrow since there's a home football game tomorrow night. Be sure to be here by 9 in the morning Saturday. We'll stretch and prepare for the meet which is set to start at 11 in the morning. Any questions?"

No one responds so he releases us. Clarisse comes over to me as we walk across the track and head back to the school for the locker rooms.

"You have something to tell me?" she asks.

I look at her like she's insane, "And what would I have to tell you?"

"There was a football player that watched everything that you did, especially the pole vault. What's up with that?"

"I really wouldn't know. Which one was it?" I ask looking toward where the football team is practicing on the field.

"Number seven, do you know him?"

"No, I don't. His locker is next to mine, he introduced himself to me today when I accidently hit him with my locker door, but I wouldn't know why he was looking at me."

We walk back toward the school and pass by the cheerleaders on our way. I look at them and can't figure out why Piper deals with these girls. They aren't paying attention to what she's telling them, they're just staring at the football team on the field. I wonder why they even practice here.

"Oh look, it's it kung foo nerd," someone shouts as Clarisse and I walk by.

"Shut it, Drew. What did I tell you earlier?" Piper shouts at her.

I turn around and make eye contact with the girl that was running her mouth this morning. I look toward Piper and she shrugs indicating that she doesn't know what this girl's problem is.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask her. "I don't even know you."

"You are my problem. I've heard about you. How you lead on that football player when you were a freshman and then accused him of rape. I heard all about it. Although, I can't figure out why any football player, or any guy for that matter would pay any attention to you. You aren't anything special."

My heart starts to race and I have to start to breathe deeply. This is what I was taught at karate. I can't do anything to this girl unless she puts her hands on me. I could be arrested for assault if I do. Of course if she hits me first, then I can defend myself.

"What the hell is your problem?" Clarisse asks. "She didn't even say anything to you."

"Shut up Spike. What the hell happened to your head?"

"Oh no, she didn't just say that," Clarisse shouts. She goes up to the girl Drew and shoves her into one of the other cheerleaders. "What the fuck is your problem you little whore. Do you just enjoy pissing people off or can you back up your big fucking mouth?"

Drew picks herself off of the girl that Clarisse just shoved her into. She walk toward Clarisse like she's going to go after her, but then suddenly changes and punches me in the face. I'm surprised at first, but then I glare at her.

"Annabeth don't," Piper says behind me. "Annabeth she's not worth it." Clarisse adds.

"Oh no, do you think I'm going to stand here and let someone put their hands on me and do nothing about it?" I say.

"Please, what you're supposed to be some kind of badass? You can't even take a punch," Drew scoffs and comes after me again. But this time I'm too fast for her. I don't hit her. But when she throws another punch, I take the fact that she's unbalanced and knock her to the ground on her face.

I stand there and stare at her. She stands up quickly and lunges at me again. This time I side step, anticipating her move and shove her on her face again. She bashes her face off of the ground this time.

She stands, blood streaming down her face and comes at me again, screaming like a lunatic. She rushes at me like she's going to tackle me. I brace myself and let her run into me, then I flip her on to her back and kneel on her chest.

"Are you done yet?" I ask her. "Because I can do this all night if you like."

"That's enough," I hear from behind me. It's Coach Reece, the track coach. "Chase what the hell is going on here?"

"She attacked me coach. All I did was defend myself and I didn't hit her even once."

He looks toward Clarisse and Piper who are standing there looking shocked at what just happened. "You two, Clarisse and cheerleader girl, explain."

"Coach, Annabeth didn't do anything. She and I were on our way back to the locker room. That girl started running her mouth then she came after Annabeth. All Annabeth did was dodge her attacks which caused the girl to fall on her face. Then when she tried to tackle Annabeth, she just flipped her over and knelt on her chest to see if the girl was done."

"Is that what happened?" he asks looking at the cheerleaders.

Piper nods, "That's exactly what happened. Also Drew started with Annabeth this morning and Annabeth told her to leave her alone. I also warned Drew against trying to start something with Annabeth."

The coach looks down at the girl on the ground. By now I'm standing and looking down at the bleeding girl on the ground. "You were warned about this girl? Were you warned that she's a black belt and that you shouldn't mess with her?" he asks.

"Coach I'm not a black belt yet," I say matter of fact.

He looks at me and I smirk a little, "Okay Annabeth. When do you take your black belt test?"

"Tomorrow after school," I say with an innocent smile.

He just shakes his head at me. "Anyway, were you warned properly?" he asks Drew.

"Yes but…"

"No, no buts. Let's go. She didn't put her hands on you and you attacked her. You'll be suspended and I may just see about getting you kicked off of the cheer squad."

He guides Drew into the building. I just stand there shocked at what just happened. That was the first time that I have ever had to defend myself outside of a karate tournament. I always kind of worried that I wouldn't react as I was taught, but I did. I'm pretty proud of myself.

"Great, now what?" Piper remarks.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"What are we going to do about our dances; Drew was a part of that."

"I'm sorry Pipes. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's not your fault. She's had a bug up her ass about you all day for some unknown reason. She just decided that you were worthless and she was going to try to bully you or something. I'm just pissed that she got herself thrown off the squad. We have a competition in two weeks."

"Maybe they won't throw her off," I say. "Maybe they'll just have her serve her suspension and be done."

"No, it's our policy. You get in trouble like that you're thrown off the squad."

I nod, "I feel bad. Maybe if I would have just kept walking."

"No that's my fault," Clarisse says. "I'm the one that stopped and said something. I'm sorry Piper."

"It wasn't either of you," she says annoyed. "I'll figure something out."

"Well, I've got to go change. I have study group at the library in forty-five minutes."

"Is that all you do is work?" Piper asks. "One of these days, we're going to hang out like in the old days."

"Sounds fun Pipes," I say as I continue back to the locker rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

After school is done for the day, I run out to the football locker rooms to get ready for practice. The entire time I'm getting ready I think about Annabeth. I introduced myself but she didn't seem too interested in meeting me. Probably because of the way Drew acted this morning. I'm going to have to separate myself from her and the other cheerleaders if I actually want to pursue Annabeth. She's going to be my most difficult challenge ever.

No one knows that I have my sights set on her and I don't want them to until I've gotten her and she's in love. This chase should be fun.

I walk out of the locker room in full uniform and see the track team standing there talking to their coach. I notice Annabeth standing there. She looks in the direction of the football team. I think she's looking at me, but it's hard to tell. I make sure I stand up straighter and make myself look bigger in my uniform. I absolutely love how daunting I look in full uniform.

We start to warm up and I notice that Annabeth has broken away from the pack. She's taking a lap around the track. She's fast, that's for sure. While she's running, the rest of the team is stretching and getting ready to do different things. Some are by the discuses, some are stretching with hurdles in front of them, and some have javelins and look like they're getting ready to throw. Then I notice Annabeth with a huge pole in her hand, she's headed over to the pole vault.

"Suicides!" our coach shouts. "Percy, go work with Nico on play calls and snapping drills."

Nico is the center, so he squats down while I call a play and he releases the ball to me. We do this over and over, going through each play, his position, my position. We especially work on the shotgun drill. While we do this I watch Annabeth pole vault. She's amazing. She's fast and she throws herself up and over that bar with ease. She does it several times while Nico and I are working on drills.

I notice her throughout the entire practice. She's fast and she's really good at all of the events that she participates in. We end practice just as the track team is, as I watch the sophomores clean up the field, I notice Annabeth walking off of the field with Clarisse. They appear to be friends, but not very close. They talk and I see Annabeth look over toward where we are all standing waiting to leave the field. I wonder if she's looking for me. She walks toward the cheerleaders and all hell seems to break loose.

Those of us that are still outside move toward the altercation, it looks like there might be a cat fight.

"You are my problem. I've heard about you. How you lead on that football player when you were a freshman and then accused him of rape. I heard all about it. Although, I can't figure out why any football player, or any guy for that matter would pay any attention to you. You aren't anything special," Drew shouts at her.

Oh so Piper wasn't lying about the attempted rape. I heard about how her brother put some guy into the hospital for six months after the guy hurt his sister. The guy moved away after he got out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Clarisse asks. "She didn't even say anything to you."

"Shut up Spike. What the hell happened to your head?"

"Oh no, she didn't just say that," Clarisse shouts. She goes up to Drew and shoves her into one of the other cheerleaders. "What the fuck is your problem you little whore. Do you just enjoy pissing people off or can you back up you big fucking mouth?"

Damn, Drew is crazier than I thought. Most people are afraid of Clarisse, I can't believe she actually had the balls to say anything to her.

Suddenly it looks like Drew's going to go after Clarisse, but she doesn't, she goes and punches Annabeth in her face. Annabeth glares toward Drew and seems to be breathing deeply.

"Annabeth don't," Piper says behind her. "Annabeth she's not worth it." Clarisse adds.

I watch in amazement, these girls must really know something about Annabeth to be worried about Annabeth going after Drew. So many people claim to be black belts and that's what I thought Piper was doing when she threatened Drew, but maybe Annabeth really is.

I look around and see that a crowd has gathered. There's the entire cheer squad, most of the track team, and half of the football players standing around watching and listening. That means they all heard about Annabeth almost being raped. I hope it wasn't some big secret, because that secret is out now.

"Oh no, do you think I'm going to stand here and let someone put their hands on me and do nothing about it?" Annabeth says quietly. It sounds very intimidating.

"Please, you're supposed to be some kind of badass? You can't even take a punch," Drew scoffs and goes after Annabeth again. But this time Annabeth knocks her to the ground on her face. She barely even touched her; she just slipped out of the way and used her hand to push her down.

Annabeth stares at her, waiting to see if she's going to get up. Drew stands up quickly and lunges at her again. I can't believe that Drew is stupid enough to try the same move again. Even if Annabeth isn't a black belt, she's fast and knows how to fight. This time Annabeth side steps and shoves her on her face again. Drew bashes her face off of the ground this time.

Annabeth still stands there, she's not even putting out any real effort. She's very relaxed and calm. Almost too calm.

Drew stands, blood streaming down her face and she goes after Annabeth again. I still can't believe how stupid she is, she's screaming like a lunatic as she rushes at Annabeth. Annabeth lets her run into her but then she uses Drew's momentum to flip her on to her back. Annabeth then kneels on Drew's chest.

"Are you done yet?" she asks. "Because I can do this all night if you like."

Damn this girl his so fucking hot. She's athletic, and she's definitely a badass.

"That's enough," someone shouts from behind the crowd. It's Coach Reece, the track coach. "Chase what the hell is going on here?"

"She attacked me coach. All I did was defend myself and I didn't hit her even once."

Most of the track and football team disperse, except for a couple of us who are too interested in what is going to happen next. I watch as the coach talks to Clarisse and Piper, then he says something interesting and I'm glad I stayed to hear this because I'm learning more and more about this girl just because of this one situation. It seems that Piper wasn't lying about anything about Annabeth.

"You were warned about this girl? Were you warned that she's a black belt and that you shouldn't mess with her?" the coach asks.

"Coach I'm not a black belt yet," Annabeth says without emotion.

He looks at her and she smirks at him. She's just so cute and in her track uniform, she's hot as hell. How have I never noticed this girl before? I make it a point to know every hot girl in the school. Just because she's quiet, she shouldn't have been under my radar for all these years.

The coach says, "Okay Annabeth. When do you take your black belt test?"

"Tomorrow after school," she says with an innocent smile.

I can't get over how fucking hot she is. Piper sees me standing there staring at Annabeth. She comes over and stands next to me. "You aren't going to back off, are you?"

"Piper, I don't know what you're talking about. I saw a cat fight and just wanted to see what was happening."

"Bull shit, Percy. I've seen that look in your eyes before. You are infatuated and you aren't going to back off until you've gotten her into your bed. But I'm telling you, she's better than that. If you make her fall in love with you just to get her in your bed and then break her heart, I swear I'll cut you're dick off. She deserves better."

I think about what Piper says. She's never stood up for any of the little whores that like to put themselves into my bed. But usually all I have to do is smile at them and they are in my bed before I even have to pursue them. That's why I have to get Annabeth to pursue me. But what if she won't? I'm going to have to think about this.

Piper walks back over to the cheer squad and to Annabeth and Clarisse. I decide that I need to go back to the locker room, shower and change. It's time to get home for dinner.

As I walk to my car in the parking lot, I see Annabeth and Piper standing next to a car and talking. The car is awesome, it's a 1960's Mustang convertible. Damn, I wonder what a girl in high school is doing with a car like that.

"Hey," I shout across the parking lot toward Annabeth and Piper. Piper scowls at me, but I don't care. "How does a girl in high school drive a car like that?"

Annabeth looks over to where I'm walking across the parking lot. She smirks a little and looks down at her car, "I rebuilt this car with my dad. It only gets driven in the summer though."

"You rebuilt a car?" I ask.

"What? You think only guys can like to work on cars? I've rebuilt every part of this car's engine and transmission. My dad and I rewired the entire car, the only thing I didn't do was the body work because I don't have the proper place to do things like that," she explains.

I stand there in awe of the girl in front of me. I've never been in awe of anyone before.

"Anyway Annabeth, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"We are hanging out after Annabeth's test," Piper says. She glares at me like she knows what I'm thinking. The sad thing is, she probably does, she knows me too well.

"Test for what?" I press.

"I'm going for my black belt test tomorrow," Annabeth tells me.

"You're a black belt?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asks.

"It's not, I'm just surprised. I guess that's why you were able to beat the shit out of Drew without even touching her?"

Annabeth blushes, she looks adorable when she blushes. Damn, I need to get the chance to spend more time with her.

"Anyway Piper, I was thinking that we could go get dinner. I'll probably be starving after my test."

"That sounds good. Maybe we could go shopping or to see a moving or something after."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Is Jason going, Piper?" I ask.

"No, this is a girls only thing, Percy," she scowls at me.

"Well, I have to get going. I'm late for my study group," Annabeth says.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Piper says.

Annabeth gets into her can and I begin to walk away to mine. I'm going to follow her. What better way to get her to want to talk to me than to infiltrate her life. But as I walk away, Piper follows me to my car.

"Percy, what do you think you're doing?"

"What, that's an awesome car. I just wanted to know about it."

"Bull shit Percy. I know you better than that. You are trying to get her to notice you."

"Again Piper, I don't know what you're talking about," I say with a smirk.

"I mean it Percy, unless you want me to ruin your sex life forever, don't fuck with her."

"You don't have any faith in me. Maybe I'm genuinely interested. And please explain how she's been in our school for four years and I've never noticed her before."

"Probably because all you see is big tits and ass, Percy. You don't look at their faces, you only see tits and ass."

"Well what did Drew mean when she said that Annabeth faked the attempted rape for attention?" I ask.

"That was something Luke tried saying after Malcolm beat the shit out of him. He didn't want anyone to know what he did, so he tried to say she was lying. He said that she got into a fight with some other chick that he was hitting on after he decided not to have sex with her. The thing is I'm the one that caught him doing what he did, I'm the one that got Malcolm to help her, and I'm the one that carried Annabeth back to my house after because she was blacking out from being repeatedly punched in the face. She didn't fake anything."

"And that's why you're so over protective of her?"

"No, I just know you. You are all about getting girl into bed with you. You fuck them and leave them. You get them to fall in love with you and then you treat them like shit. You've been doing it for three years. You've never had a real girlfriend and you haven't spent more than a few days with any one girl. Some of the girls you've done this to are really sweet girls and don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Who says I'll do that with her. Haven't you ever thought about why I maybe do this? Those girls pursue me. They throw themselves at me. Have you seen how many girls are willing to show me their tits and asses without me even trying? It's not my fault they do that. I don't ask them to," I'm starting to get pissed off now. This is ridiculous, for someone who's supposed to be one of my best friends, she has a very low opinion of me. "You know what pisses me off Piper, you have no faith in me."

"Percy, come on. Are you seriously telling me that you really want to get to know Annabeth or is she just a challenge because she doesn't pay any attention to you?"

Fuck, she knows me too well. I can't fake this now. She's right. Maybe I need to reevaluate what I'm doing.

"That's what I thought," she says. "If you really wanted to get to know Annabeth, if you really meant it, I would help you. She deserves a nice guy and I know you can be a nice guy. But right now, that's not what this is about and we both know it. So please, just stop."

I nod and don't say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"Congratulations Annabeth," Master Kim says as he takes my brown belt and hands me my black belt. "You have proven to be an exceptional student Annabeth. You may test for your second degree black belt in one year from today," he tells me.

I bow to my instructor who is a sixth degree black belt. He's in his mid thirties and he told us that he's been training for twenty years. I hope to someday become that good, it takes years of practice and discipline.

After the test and the belt presentation, I tell my parents bye and I go out with Piper. We get into my mustang and pull out of the parking lot. "I've got to change," I tell her.

"We could run to my house so you can change. Did you bring clothes with you?"

"Of course," I say smiling.

We go back to Piper's house and I go into the bathroom to change. I put on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and some Docs. I run down the steps and find Piper sitting there waiting for me.

"Well, you know we have a football game that we have to go to, right?" Piper asks.

"Of course," I tell her. "Do you have everything you need for that?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We get into my car again and head toward school. Tonight's the first home game of the season. Not that I actually care, I haven't watched football since Malcolm graduated. Back then I used to go to every game, whether home or away. I loved it, since he graduated I just couldn't force myself to care anymore. But here I am, going back again. I wonder if it'll be the same or if I'll just hate it and not pay attention.

"Annabeth, I had something that I wanted to ask you," Piper says.

"What's up?"

"Look, I know it wasn't your fault, but we are down a cheerleader now."

"What? You want me to become a cheerleader? Are you out of your mind? You practice during track practice," I tell her.

"I'd be willing to practice with you separately or even talk to the girls about changing our practice time. We could go earlier or later, I don't care."

"Don't you have alternates or something that you can fall back on? A JV Cheerleader or something?"

"Annabeth, I need you. No one else would be able to do the tricks or learn the routine as fast as you could."

"Piper, I'm not that girl anymore. I haven't danced in years. I just don't think you are asking the right person here."

"Annabeth, you were my best friend. I know you had shit you had to deal with. And I know that things were pretty fucked up for a while. But you are doing so much better, it's time to reclaim your life."

"What if I like my life, Piper. I like my friends. I also like that I'm going to be valedictorian. If I do this, it's just one more thing to take time away from my studies. I can't afford to slip now," I tell her.

"I promise I won't take up your time that you go to study group. Besides I know you have a study hall this year, you've never done that before. Please Annabeth, I need you. I need my best friend back."

I sit there in the driver seat of my car, driving toward the school. I don't say a word. What am I supposed to do? I miss her too. I miss hanging out with her and just being more a part of the world. I've been cut off for so long that I don't even know half of the senior class and I've been going to school with them for Percy years now.

I pull into a parking spot outside of the football stadium and sigh. I can't believe I'm about to do this. But… "Fine, I'll do it," I tell her. But I have a couple conditions."

"What? Anything."

"I don't have to hang out with the cheerleaders, I try this but if one of them gets on my nerves I get to bale, no questions asked, and I don't have to hang with the football players either."

"Fine," she says. "But just for the record, not all of the girls are that bad. Reyna is great. She's just like Clarisse. And not all of the football players are asses either."

"I don't care. I'm happy with my friends and I'm not looking to make new ones. I'm doing this for you, no one else."

She smiles at me, "Fine." She opens the door and gets out of the car. She goes into the girls' locker room to change while I go to buy my ticket and find my seat among the throngs of high school students that I really don't want to be here with. I look around and try to find someone that I wouldn't totally mind sitting near. I see Travis and Katie sitting near the bottom of the bleachers and go toward them.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Travis asks.

"Piper convinced me to come. She came to see me test for my black belt today."

"How did that go?" Katie asks.

"Well, I'm now a black belt if that's what you mean. It went well."

"What are you doing after the game?" Travis asks.

"Not sure. I have a track meet in the morning, so I can't be out late. I know she wants to go to The Pit tomorrow night and she's trying to convince me to go."

Just at that moment the cheerleaders come out and hold the banner for the football players to run through. It's a tradition that they've been doing for about twenty years. I think it's stupid, but who am I?

I watch as the football players take the field and immediately I notice Percy. I'm not sure why, but I find that guy to be strange. He seeks me out to talk to me for some reason, but he doesn't make any moves and he doesn't flirt. I guess that makes me happy that he doesn't treat me like some kind of whore, but I don't understand what his intentions are, and that annoys me.

The football game begins as the other team gets the ball to start the game.

The Titans cause a fumble and they recover the ball. The offence goes out onto the field for the first time this quarter.

They line up on the thirty yard line and the clock starts winding down. From the stands Annabeth can see that Percy is the quarterback, which was Malcolm's position. He drops back, ball in hand and looks around as the play unfolds in front of him. He finds his mark and lets the ball fly. In seconds the receiver has the ball in his hand and his flattened by a defenseman. Annabeth finds out that the receiver's name is Jason when she hears the cheer coming from the cheerleaders.

The Titans get a first down and advance down the field. Percy drops back for another pass, finding his mark in the end zone. He makes the throw, but the receiver misses. It's second down and ten on the other team's forty-six yard line.

Percy calls the next play and passes the ball to the running back. He makes it seven yards before he is tackled.

Now it's third and three on the thirty-nine yard line.

Percy drops back to pass again and finds Jason in the open. Jason runs fifteen yards for the touchdown.

The kicker comes out and kicks the extra point and the Titans are winning seven to nothing.

Everyone in the stands is screaming and yelling through the entire game. Annabeth forgot how this felt and how exciting a football game could be. She always did love to watch football.

The rest of the game is exciting and fast paced. At the end of the game the Titans have won twenty-one to fourteen.

I wait in the parking lot at my car for Piper to come out. It's still kind of early but I know that I have a meet tomorrow so I don't want to be out too late.

Piper comes out smiling, "We won!"

"Yep," I smile. "So what are your plans?"

"I'm thinking we go eat and go home," Piper says.

"Sounds good to me."

"P\

I wake in the morning and get ready for my track meet. Piper and I didn't stay out late last night, we just went to eat and came home, but she made me go where the entire football team and all of the cheerleaders go. I got to meet her friend Reyna that she was telling me about. Reyna's actually really nice and reminds me a lot of Clarisse. I also met Jason, Piper's boyfriend and Nico, Reyna's boyfriend. Nico was the guy leaning on my locker on the first day of school, and Percy was there. Apparently he, Jason, and Nico are practically inseparable.

We ate and talked. I didn't say much, just listened, but I learned a lot about these people. They aren't as bad as I thought they were. Nico and Jason aren't as arrogant as I imagined they would be. Percy's arrogant and every single girl in the restaurant was basically flashing him and hitting on him but he didn't always pay attention to them and sometimes he even seemed annoyed by their presence.

Piper forced me to agree to go out with her after my track meet and from the sounds of it, Reyna, Jason, and Nico would be there. It was a big deal for them when they said that they've never been to a track meet before.

I walk down into the kitchen where my mom and dad sit. My mom made my favorite 'game day' breakfast and now she and my dad sit at the kitchen table, my dad reading the paper and my mom looking through her favorite magazine.

When I enter the kitchen they both put down what they are reading and address me with smiles.

"Are you ready for your meet today?" my father asks.

"Yeah, coach raised my pole vault height yesterday. I'm going to attempt it again today," I tell them.

"What height?"

"18 feet 3 inches. The relay team also finished like five seconds faster than our last race. I really think we're going to place in states in a few of these events this year."

"That's really good," mom exclaims. "I'll be there today, but you're father is leaving for a few days so he won't be able to."

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to see Malcolm. He called last night while you were out, which he was happy to hear that you were out by the way. Anyway, he's having a problem with his tuition and I need to go up and see what the problem is."

I simply nod and continue to eat my breakfast. After I'm done I tell my parents goodbye and I go out to my car to get to the track meet.

Once there I change into my uniform of a tight black tank top with silver piping around the sleeves and my short running shorts with silver piping around them as well. I put on my black and silver running shoes. Obviously our school colors are black and silver, the black and silver Titans.

The field is set up with everything we need for today's meet. As the other schools arrive, we are spread out across the football field stretching and preparing ourselves for our individual events. Today I will compete in the pole vault, the relay, and the forty yard dash. I'll be competing at the pole vault while others are doing discus, the hurdles, and other throwing events. After that we will do the dash races, then we will do the 4x400 relay, which will be the last event of the day.

As I prepare for my first vault I hear voices shouting and cheering in the stands. Most people don't shout and cheer at track and field events. Usually there are only a few parents here to watch. I turn to see Piper and the rest of the group that we ate with last night. The five of them stand in the bleachers and when I turn around and find them they all start screaming louder and waving at me. I've never had anyone here to see me, other than my parents, before. God I hope I don't fuck this up…

"Chase vaulting at 18 feet to start," the official announces.

I take my position and focus on the point where I am to plant the pole and throw myself over the bar. All noise and other distractions in the stadium fade into the background as I begin my sprint toward the bar. I throw myself over the bar with ease and come down on the landing mat, right in the middle. It's a perfect vault.

Cheers erupt from my personal crowd.

"Chase vaulting at 18 feet 3 inches…"

I take my position again. I get three vaults, so I decided to do my lowest vault first then move up. Even though I haven't practiced it, I think I'm going to go 18 feet 4 inches after this, that is if I make it over cleanly.

I sprint and throw myself into the air with my pole with ease. This has become my favorite even by far. I clear the bar again and make a clean landing in the mat.

"Chase third vault, 18 feet 4 inches."

This time I cleared the bar again, but barely. I'm going to have to practice more with this height and maybe only move up by fractions of inches from here. My personal best is 18 feet 4 inches; it's also the best height of the day. I'll get the gold on that event today.

I get the chance to rest for a little while before the 40 yard dash. When it's time I stand along the track, stretching and warming up. I notice where Piper sits; she and the others are deep in conversation except for Percy. He's watching me intently. I blush slightly, suddenly aware of how tight my uniform shirt is and how short my shorts are. Even though we all look like this, I'm still embarrassed under his gaze.

I take my position on the track alongside seven other racers. The shot fires and we are off, dashing toward the end point. When I run I have tunnel vision, I don't see or hear anything but the point at the end of the track and the beating of my shoes on the ground. I cross the finish line and realize, I'm first.

The final event of the day is the relay. We come in second in the relay, but we did well over all. I placed first in two events and second in one. The team as a whole placed first in five events, second in four events, and third in two. It was a great day for the Titans track team.

I make my way into the locker room to shower and change into my street clothes. I know that Piper has plans for us today and I promised to hang out with her again today so I made sure to bring clothes that would be appropriate for most anything.

I meet the group out in the parking lot. They are all standing around my car, they guys staring at it like it's the best thing they've ever seen.

"You seriously rebuilt this car yourself?" Jason asks.

"Yes I did," I say. I get in and put the top down. The rest of them all pile in, I didn't realize I was driving everyone. Percy and Piper get in the front while Jason, Nico and Reyna get in the back.

"Where to?" I ask.

"How about The Pit?" Piper asks.

"You aren't going to try to make me dance are you?"

She smirks, "Maybe."

The Pit is an under 21 dance club where we used to hang out. They have great food and great music. Piper, Thalia, and I used to go there at least once a week to dance and hang out when we were freshman. It makes me sad to think about how much things have changed.

We were inseparable, doing everything together. Then after that party, I kind of became a recluse. I only studied and went to school. I refused to leave the house at all. Piper and Thalia tried to be supportive and help me through it. But after Thalia and her family moved to California, I became even more reclusive. Not because of Thalia, but because one of my protectors left me. Piper still tried to get me to do things through sophomore year, like going out or even just hanging out, but I just got worse and worse. It was when Malcolm was home on winter break that he'd noticed how bad I'd gotten. He convinced my parents that I needed to go to counseling and to self defense classes.

I found that I loved karate. I love the discipline. I started going three or four days a week and have been for three years now. That's how I was able to get to my black belt so quickly and get my life back. But Malcolm was right, the counseling and karate have helped me tremendously.

"Fine," I say.

Piper squeals with excitement. "We haven't been there together since freshman year. Wait till you see it, it's changed quite a bit."

"Really? How?"

"Well they don't just play dance music anymore. They play rock and metal too. It's actually really awesome. There's black lights and neon paint all over the place. Just wait."

I smile, I'm a little nervous. This is the first time I'm going to even remotely act like my old self since I was assaulted, I'm really nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter gets pretty graphic in the sexual sense so beware. If you don't want to read that, you probably shouldn't be reading this story, especially since its rated M. **

Chapter 6

Percy POV

"We're going to the Titans track meet after we watch films," Nico tells me on our way to watch films this morning. Every Saturday morning we meet at the stadium to watch films.

"What? Why the hell are we going to a track meet? I'd rather just go home and sleep."

"Because Reyna promised Piper and Piper promised Annabeth. You're going to be at the stadium anyway, just sleep in the bleachers if it's that bad," he tells me.

"Fine, whatever. Why is Piper promising Annabeth that she's going to her track meets anyway? She's never gone before."

"Piper convinced Annabeth to take Drew's place on the cheer squad so I think she's trying to be supportive of her other things."

"Why Annabeth? She doesn't seem like the cheerleader type," I say.

"I don't know man, I heard that Annabeth was a great dancer and gymnast but then she gave it all up and focused on karate. Hey did you know that Annabeth is the valedictorian of our senior class?"

"No, I didn't know that. She must be pretty smart then."

"I heard she's taken nothing but advanced classes since freshman year and she's already been accepted to NYU on a combine athletic and academic scholarship."

I think about everything that Nico's telling me about this girl and then all of the things that Piper told me that happened to her and the things Drew said. No wonder Piper's been so over protective, she really is kind of different.

We get out of watching films at 11 o'clock, just in time for the track meet to start. Nico, Jason, and I find Piper and Reyna sitting in the stands talking. As soon as I sit down, three cheerleaders come over to talk to me. Jennifer, Sydney, and Kara all sit down on the riser behind me. I can't help but notice how they strategically place themselves so that I can see perfectly up their short skirts. Don't they have any shame I wonder. But of course I don't so I look. Maybe I'll even take one of them into the bathroom for a quick go. Which one haven't I fucked lately?

"Chase vaulting at 18 feet to start," I hear the official announce. This makes me turn toward the field and turn my attention away from the three beautiful girls sitting behind me who are throwing themselves at me.

"Are you here to see, her?" one of them asks. I turn to see that it was Kara talking. Well I won't be fucking her today.

"Yeah, I'm here with my friends to see her," I respond.

"Did you hear that Piper asked her to join the squad in Drew's place? I wonder how bad she's going to fuck things up for us," Sydney says.

"Yeah, like we need help not some charity case that's going to screw things up for us," Kara agrees.

This whole time, Jennifer doesn't join into their conversation. Maybe because she's started rubbing my shoulders and back and she's just too preoccupied with that.

I watch as Annabeth does her second vault, 18 feet 3 inches. She clears the bar and I hear someone else in the stands say that is her personal best. I follow to where the voice is coming from and see a woman that resembles Annabeth sitting among other parents. That must be her mother.

"Chase third vault, 18 feet 4 inches."

Well, clearly she doesn't settle if she's going to try to go higher than her personal best. She makes the vault and clears it. Damn, she must be good. I don't really understand pole vaulting, but when she clears it, everyone in the stands erupts in cheers and excitement for what she just did.

I get lost in Jennifer's finger being up inside of my shirt, rubbing them across my bare skin. I don't really pay attention to what's happening on the field. She leans in and whispers in my ear, "Your place or mine."

I stand and take her hand. I lead her down to the men's room where I think there will be less people. The way our stands are set up, the men's room is on one side next to one concession stand and the women's room is on the other next to another concession stand. The stand next to the men's room is only open for football games because we draw a bigger crowd.

When we get there, I lock the door so we won't be interrupted. This isn't going to take long so I don't think there will be a problem.

We go into one of the stalls and I immediately pull off her pink lace panties and move my finger along her clit. She's already hot and wet, just ready for me to take her. She tries to kiss me passionately, but I refuse. I don't kiss the girls that I fuck. Their bodies, but I don't ever kiss their lips. I don't know why, but it seems more personal when you're kissing them and honestly these girls that throw themselves at me are nothing more than a pleasure toy for about fifteen minutes.

I run my lips along her jaw and to her throat then up to her ear. She moans as I continue to rub my fingers along her clit and insert them into her. I feel her cum as I work my finger along her seam. She moans at her release. I snicker to myself a little, that didn't take long at all. She runs her hand along my dick, sliding her hand up and down as she kneels down and takes my length into her mouth.

Damn is this girl good. She works my dick in her mouth for a few minutes but then I force her to stand and I bend her over and come at her from behind. I quickly put a condom on and I slam my dick into her hot wetness, over and over, until she's screaming for more. The sound of skin slapping against skin and her screams and moans echo through the cement block bathroom. My release comes quickly, even though I can feel that she's been well worn. I wonder for just a moment how many guys she's fucked like this, but that thought is quickly gone as I feel the build of my release and I'm cumming.

I clean up quickly and leave the bathroom, leaving her there to clean herself up and find her own way out. I'm not one to sit around and wait, especially for girls like that. No self respecting girl would ever fuck someone in the men's room of a football stadium. But I'm also an 18 year old boy who can't help himself when a girl throws herself at him.

When I get back Piper scowls at me and Nico smirks. "Feeling better?" Nico asks.

I snicker, "Sure, whatever. What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Jason says. "But the 40 yard dash is next and that's Annabeth's next event."

"So what are our plans?" Reyna asks.

"I was thinking, we should go to The 21U. Annabeth hasn't been there since we were freshman," Piper says.

"Why do you suddenly want to drag her everywhere with us?" Nico asks.

"It's not suddenly. I've been trying to get her to do things with me for years, it's just now she's more receptive to it than she has been for a long time. I'm taking the opportunity while I have it."

They all start talking about what we are doing tonight but I'm not interested in their conversation. I'm more interested in the beautiful girl on the track who's stretching and getting ready to run her race. She looks up into the stands and I swear she actually sees me, but that can't be possible. She looks down and continues to stretch and get ready for her race. I watch as she bends over, you can see part of her ass cheeks when she bends. I wonder why they make their shorts so short. I just want to go down there and grab her ass and take her for my own. She takes her starting position, the gun sounds, and four seconds later she's crossing the finish line in front of everyone else.

Damn, what is my problem? I just fucked a really hot cheerleader and here I am thinking about some girl that Piper insists is out of my reach. But I guess we always want what we supposedly can't have. But I also don't believe that any girl is completely out of my reach.

Once the meet is over, Annabeth has gotten two gold medals and one silver medal for her events. She's pretty impressive, no wonder she's already been accepted to a college.

We go into the parking lot and stand around Annabeth's 1967 Mustang. This car is so hot, which makes the girl that drives it so much hotter. "This car is so cool, where did she get this car?" Jason asks.

"She told me that she and her father built it together," I tell them what she told me.

"Are you serious? This car is fucking awesome," Nico says.

She comes out of the school locker rooms looking at the group of us. She smiles slightly. She has on tight black leggings and a red sequin halter top with combat boots. Damn she's hot. Her body is flawless, her skin is perfect. Her body is better than any girl that I've ever fucked. They all have their flaws, cellulite, fat legs, big asses, but she doesn't she's just perfect. What the hell am I going to do?

"You seriously rebuilt this car yourself?" Jason asks.

"Yes I did," she says as she gets in and put the top down. We all pile into the car together. She looks kind of surprised but doesn't complain. Piper and I get in the front seat with me in the middle between the two girls. Jason, Nico and Reyna get in the back.

"Where to?" Annabeth asks.

"How about the 21U?" Piper asks.

"You aren't going to try to make me dance are you?"

She smirks, "Maybe."

Maybe this could be my in. My way of getting to know her and getting her hopefully interested in me.

Piper leans in as we drive down the highway. I feel her grasp my arm and bring her mouth to my ear, "I know what you did with Jennifer at the stadium. Don't you dare even try to do something like that with Annabeth. I swear that I'll make you regret it."

I look at her with surprise. Of course she knows what happened. I didn't try to hide what I was doing. But I'm surprised that she's threatening me for this girl. She's never given a damn about what I do. She's always found these girls to be whores that are willing to do things like that in men's rooms and other places with me.

I don't respond to her threat. I don't need to. I know she's not playing around and I'm also learning that Piper was right, Annabeth isn't the kind of girl that I could just randomly fuck.

We get to the 21U and go inside to the sound of music pumping through the building. Most of the student body is already here, along with some younger college students. I look around as I always do. I love to see what girls are around and try to decide which one is going to throw themselves at me first. It's become my very own personal game over the years.

This whole man whore thing started with me during my freshman year when my mother died of cancer and my father, who's a business man, started traveling for his job. When I was younger he stuck around here mostly, not that he was ever attentive or even really paid any attention to me, but he was around. I guess he had to make it look good, I couldn't very well take care of myself at 15. But the moment I turned 17 at the beginning of my junior year, he deemed that I was old enough to take care of myself and he started traveling. Now he's only home one weekend every two months. He comes in, pays the bills and makes sure that I have enough money for the month, then leaves again. There's no relationship there. No affection. But whatever, I'm my own man and can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I just can't get in trouble because he promised to cut me off now that I'm 18 if I get into trouble. So I stick with my group of friends. If we're going to drink or get high or whatever, we do it at my house and no one leaves and no one new is invited.

Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth go out onto the dance floor while Jason, Nico, and I find a table. None of us are really dancers, but this is a great place to hang and for me to meet my conquest for tonight.

My eyes move across the dance floor and every single time, they land on Annabeth. Her perfect body moving to the music. Her skin tight pants and flowing top showing just the perfect amount of skin and body without flaunting herself like so many other girls.

I watch her dance and am mesmerized by her. I'm so caught up I don't notice when Drew comes over and sits on my lap.

"Hey baby, miss me?"

"What do you want Drew?" I ask.

"I want you baby. It's been a while. I need my Percy fix."

I look up at her then out to Annabeth dancing on the dance floor. If I'm ever going to get a real girl, I've got to stop fucking every skank that throws herself at me.

"I don't think so, Drew. I'm kind of tired after last night's game."

"Please Percy. I know you already fucked Jennifer today. It's my turn. Meet me in the broom closet in ten minutes," she says and walks away.

I sit there watching Annabeth. Watching guys flirting with her and watching her smile at them like I wish she would smile at me. But she barely notices I'm alive. I see her eyes move across the room toward where we're sitting. Is she looking for something or someone in particular? I don't know and I don't expect to know.

I stand and move toward the men's room where the broom closet is. I'm just going to go tell Drew no, so she's not waiting there for me. That's all I'm going to do.

I get to the closet and she immediately pulls me into the closet with her.

"Drew stop. I'm not doing this," I start. But before I even know what's happening she has my pants down and she's putting my dick into her mouth and sucking.

Damn is she nasty, she knows I fucked another girl just a little while ago. She has to know that I haven't showered yet. But she doesn't seem to care. She continues to suck my dick until I'm ready to come. The sad thing is, the entire time she's doing this, I'm thinking about Annabeth. She keeps going and my mind keeps wandering to the little blond on the dance floor. Maybe I need to go dance with her. Maybe she'd notice me then. Just when I'm ready to come, Drew stops and looks at me, "Fuck me Percy." These are the only words she's said for the last ten minutes.

I pull out a condom and slip it on my throbbing member and trust my dick into her wet pussy. It only lasts a few moments before I'm coming.

When we're done, she has a smug look on her face. "I thought you didn't want to do that," she says.

"Not like you gave me much of a choice. That was the last time," I tell her as I zip my jeans and walk out of the closet.

"We'll see baby. We'll see."

I go back to my friends still sitting there watching the girls dance.

"Where the hell did you go?" Nico asks.

"There was a line in the bathroom," I lie. I don't want him to know what I just did. I'm not sure why since I've never cared before. But suddenly, as I watch Annabeth dance I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

Piper and Reyna pull me out on to the dance floor as soon as we get into the club. How can I enjoy this when I haven't really danced for years? I dance in my room when I'm alone, but that doesn't count. For all I know I'll probably look like some kind of spaz out there dancing. I'll make a fool out of myself and Percy will never look at me again. Although I don't know why I want him to, from the things I've been hearing about him, he's a hard core player. He'll sleep with anything with two legs and a vagina. So why does he occupy my thoughts?

I start to move to the sound of the music as it vibrates through my body. I love the feeling of the music coursing through me, making me move with the beat. It feels good and natural, like I never stopped dancing. I love this, I forgot how much I loved this. I get caught up with Piper and Reyna, moving and gyrating my body to the sound of the music. The next time I look up toward where the guys are sitting, Percy isn't' there. This makes me pay attention and I notice he's gone for a while. When he returns, I see that Drew is following just behind him. I guess the rumors about him are true, but for some reason I still want him to notice me.

I try to stop caring about what he's doing and where he is, but I can't help myself. I haven't felt an attraction to a guy for a long time, so why am I picking him?

A really handsome guy comes out onto the dance floor. He has shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, olive skin, deep brown sleepy eyes, a strong chin and cheek bones. Through his tight gray t-shirt I can see every muscle. He's about 6 feet or a little more. His muscles are defined and he seems to take very good care of himself. He comes over to where we are dancing and starts to dance in front of me. He smiles and the smile brings light to his eyes.

I glance over to where Percy is sitting and the look on his face is murderous. I don't really know what that's about, but even if he was jealous, he doesn't have a right. I focus in on the guy in front of me, dancing and enjoying the attention. I guess I finally am ready to talk to someone that could be interested in me. I wish I knew how Piper knew I was ready when even I didn't realize it.

The song changes and suddenly I realize that I need something to drink.

"I need water," I shout over the music to my friends. They both nod and continue to dance. I walk over to the bar and order three bottles of water. Next to me, the brown haired guy orders a bottle for himself.

"Hi," he says.

I smile, "Hi."

He puts out his hand, "I'm Sage."

"Annabeth, it's nice to meet you."

He smiles at me and I can feel myself really enjoying his smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've never seen you here before. Are you from around here?"

I snicker, "Yeah, I go to Factions High School."

"You're in high school? I thought for sure you were a college student. You don't carry yourself like most high school students."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused by his comment.

"I mean you seem more mature than most high school girls."

"Oh," I say. "Well where do you go to school?"

"I go to NYU. I'm just starting my sophomore year," he explains. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"I'm 17, I'm a senior. I actually will be at NYU next fall but I'll be in my second semester as a freshman."

"How are you doing that?"

"Well I took my first semester of classes over the summer."

"Damn that's impressive. What made you do that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to I guess. How old are you?" I ask.

"I'll be 20 in about a month. Is that a problem?"

"It's not a problem for me," I tell him with a smile. "So what are you going to school for?"

"I'm going to be an elementary school teacher. I like working with little kids. How about you, since you're freshman and all."

"I want to be a chemical engineer."

He looks at me in awe, "You must be really smart. I have a buddy that's going to be a mechanical engineer. The math that he has to do is insane."

"Yeah well, I have to be pretty good in math and science. It's no big deal though."

"Sure it is. I've never really talked to a really smart girl before. So are you like valedictorian or whatever?"

"At this point I am. So long as I don't do anything to screw that up, I should be fine," I tell him.

He smiles and I can't help but get lost in his smile. He's so handsome and he's going to be a teacher which means he's probably sensitive. But he's not nearly as handsome as Percy.

We sit and continue to talk about school and other things. I tell him about track and that my friend convinced me to cheer. He tells me that he's a baseball player and he got a scholarship to play baseball at the university.

"Really? I got a scholarship for track. I actually just beat my personal best at pole vault earlier today."

"That's cool," he says looking down at his watch and scowling. "I have to get going but I was wondering if I could see you again."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I tell him.

"What do you think about next Saturday night? I can meet you here or I could come to your house and…"

"No, meeting here would be just fine."

"Can I get your phone number?" he asks kind of nervously.

"Sure," I tell him. We exchange phone numbers and he smiles at me. Then he stands and leans in and kisses my cheek. "I had fun tonight Annabeth. Thanks."

"Me too Sage," I say with a huge smile on my face. "See you next week."

He goes over to his friends and they all get up and walk out of the building, but not before Sage turns and smiles at me before leaving.

I look down at my watch and I can't believe the time. I go and find Piper and Reyna sitting with the guys at the table.

"And who was that?" Piper asks with a smirk.

"His name is Sage, he's a sophomore in at NYU," I tell her.

"He's hot as hell, Annabeth. Are you going to see him again?" Reyna asks.

"What's that mean 'he's hot as hell,'?" Nico asks Reyna.

"Sorry baby, but he was. But nowhere near as hot as you," she tells him and kisses his cheek.

"That's better," he says with a smirk.

"Are you going to see him again?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, we're going to meet here next week," I tell them. "I was hoping you would come too."

"Absolutely, I will," Piper says.

"What college boy can't pick you up and take you on a real date?" Percy asks. He seems annoyed, but I don't really want to try to figure him out right now.

"I didn't want him to for your information."

He just scowls and doesn't meet my eyes.

"Well, it's pretty late," Reyna says. Then she looks at me, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We all pile into my car again. "Where is everyone going?" I ask.

"Back to the stadium," Piper says. "Nico's car is still there."

I drive back to the stadium listening to everyone's conversation and thinking about Sage and Percy. For some reason he's still in my thoughts, even though I know what he did with Drew at the club. I heard her talking about how she gave him a blow job in the broom closet. I also heard her talking about how he fucked some girl in the men's room at the stadium while the track meet was going on. I can't help but wonder what kinds of girls do that, give blow jobs and fuck people in closets and bathrooms.

When we get back to the stadium, everyone piles out of my car, except for Percy. He turns to me and smiles a little, "Would you be able to take me home? I'm not in the mood to be the fifth wheel right now."

"Sure," I tell him. Why is it that sometimes he seems so arrogant but when he talks to me I don't see it at all? I don't see the guy that they say he is. I see just a normal guy. We say goodbye to our friends and I pull out of the parking lot. "Where do you live?" I ask him.

"On the corner of Fifth and Washington," he tells me.

"That's actually not far from my house," I say.

He smiles, but it is a sad kind of smile. I want to ask him what's wrong, but I hardly know him other than he sleeps around a lot. So I decide that I'm not going to say anything at all. The car is silent, so I play with the dial on the radio to try to find something to listen to. I come across the song 'So What,' by Pink so I leave it and turn it up. I start singing along with the music.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smirking at me.

"What?" I shout over the music.

"Noting," he says, his smile not wavering. "It's just you sing really well and I've never seen you act this carefree before. What's up with that?"

I turn the music down and stare forward. "I don't know. I've been pretty closed off for a while. I guess I'm just starting to feel like me again."

He nods but doesn't reply, "How did your black belt thing go?"

I furrow my brow a little and look at him, "How did you know about that?"

"I heard Piper tell Drew about it. Piper tried to warn her to stay away from you, apparently that didn't work."

"Apparently," I scowl a bit. "It went well. I'm now a black belt. So now I train for the next year and I can test for a second degree black belt."

"That's really cool. Does that mean you can beat the shit out of someone bigger than you?"

"As long as they don't get the upper hand on me first, I can hold my own. The thing is with someone as big as you, if you pin me, no amount of training will be able to get me out of it."

He nods, "But then what can you do? I mean if you got pinned by a bigger guy."

"Look for weaknesses. If my hands are free I can poke him in the eyes or slam my hand into his ears, anything to disorient him. If my hands are pinned but my legs are free, I can kick and knee whatever body parts come in my way. The fact of the matter is, I may not be able to do anything. It just depends."

"God, that's got to be a terrifying thought," he says.

"Well, it is," I say in a matter of fact manner.

"Can I ask you one more question?" he asks.

"I guess," I say.

"I heard something pretty bad happened to you freshman year."

"Where's the question there?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Yes, it's true. Something pretty bad happened and I've been working through it for almost four years now. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Is what they say about you true?"

"What do they say?"

I keep my eyes forward as I turn onto Washington Street. "You know what they say," I say quietly.

"I'm not proud of what I do if that's what you're asking. I don't want to be like that but these girls throw themselves at me like I'm a piece of meat to be had. I don't ask them to, hell I don't even usually seek them out."

"But you still fucked two different girls in one day?" I say it with a little anger in my voice, I don't want to, I just can't help it.

He doesn't respond for a long time. He just sits there with his eyes forward. Then he says, "My house is at the end of this block."

We pull up and the entire house is completely dark. "Do you want to come in?" he asks.

"No, I don't. I won't be one of those girls and I definitely won't be number three today. I'm not the kind of girl that would fuck you and be happy watching you fuck other girls,"

He sits there staring at the dark house for a moment. Then he opens the car door and starts to get out. "You know, I don't look at you like that. I really wasn't even thinking that when I asked..." He gets out and shuts the door. "Anyway, goodnight."

I watch as he walks into the house. He doesn't look at me like that? So he's looked at me?

I pull out of his drive way and slowly make my way down the street toward my house. When I pull into the garage, I immediately pick up my phone and dial Piper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"What's up, Annabeth. Did Percy do something."

"No, he didn't do anything. But he said something."

"What the hell did he say to you? I'll kick his ass."

"Piper, he asked me if I wanted to go into his house with him for a while. I told him I wasn't one of those girls and I told him I definitely wouldn't be number three today."

"Are you seriously telling me he fucked two different girls today?"

"Piper focus, that's beside the point. He said that he's never looked at me like that. What the hell does that mean?"

She's quiet for a few moments. She's so quiet that I almost wonder if the line went dead, "Piper?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Look I don't really know what that means coming from him. All I can tell you is that he has never talked like that or acted like that with me. Even before I started dating Jason, Percy never once hit on me or tried to do anything remotely inappropriate with me. It's the same for Reyna too, never once. He does have respect for girls who respect themselves. It could just be that you clearly respect yourself. You don't flaunt your body or throw yourself at guys, so he's not going to treat you like that."

"Do you think he wants to be my friend?"

"Possibly. That's all he and I have ever been. I mean he really is a great guy if you can get past the skanks that hang around him."

I snicker a little at the thought. Percy, star quarterback, guy who sleeps with anyone is actually a great guy. Who would have guessed?

"Anyway Annabeth, he's a good guy to be friends with. If he values your friendship you will never have to worry about anything. He would protect you with his life if necessary."

I smile at the thought of being friends with him. Maybe it would be nice to be his friend. "What time is cheer practice?"

"Well I don't know yet. Reyna and I talked about it and we aren't sure what to do."

"Well I may have taken care of that for you, I already talked to Travis and Katie they don't mind moving study group to 7'o'clock. So I do track till 5 if it works for you, cheer could be 5 to 6:30, then I'll go to study group."

"That's actually perfect. I'll practice the other girls normal time for a while then see if they want to switch. You and I will practice after you're done with track. Thanks again for doing this Annabeth."

"No problem," I say. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you Monday."

"See ya Annabeth."

I close the garage doors and head into the house where my mom is sitting at the kitchen table smiling. "So fun night?"

"Yeah, it actually was. I haven't had fun like that…"

"Since before Malcolm left, I know. I must tell you that I'm so happy that you're talking to Piper again. You were such good friends."

"Mom, she talked me into cheering. Is that okay? I mean if you think it's too much with karate, track, cheer, and study group…"

"Annabeth, is it too much?"

I smile, "I don't know yet. I haven't tried to do it all yet."

"Well, why don't you cut back karate to two days a week for now just to give yourself some time? I don't know when you plan on doing all of this."

"Well I was going to do track till 5, then cheer till 6:30, then study group till 8, then take the late class at 9 for karate."

"What about homework?"

"I have a study hall and that's what study group is for."

"Annabeth, you've worked so hard to become valedictorian don't ruin it now."

"I already told Piper that if my grades slip even the slightest I get to leave, no questions asked."

My mom looks at me thoughtfully, "If you want to try it, go ahead. But be careful to let yourself be a kid. Now I have one more question. Aunt Demeter called…"

"Oh, yes I want my tattoo. And I know what I want."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy POV

I sit here listening to the music, trying desperately to forget what I just did. Why do I do this to myself? I mean I love having sex, but I reached the point a while ago that it really doesn't do anything for me. I fuck a girl, I cum, and then I forget. What's the point when it lasts all of 15 minutes or so? This time with Drew it lasted all of 10 minutes, just a quickie in a closet. And what do I expect to get from these girls? There's no connection, no relationship, I just fuck-em then I leave-em until the next time that they decide to throw themselves at me.

I watch Annabeth dancing with Reyna and Piper. She's beautiful and passionate and intelligent and totally out of my league. She would never look at me the way I want her to. But then again, every now and again I do catch her looking at me. I've felt her gaze on me at odd times. But what do I have to offer a girl like her? I know she's not the type to want to just have sex, for anything like that to happen, there would have to be a deep and abiding connection and that's something that I've never had with any girl.

She moves her body to the music and I can imagine her body moving against mine. I can almost feel her smooth skin under my embrace, her hips swiveling against mine, while I hold her close to me. I can imagine the smile that she gives to Piper or Reyna being for me.

She raises her hands in the air while she swivels and moves to the music, it's alluring and erotic and totally turning me on. God what is my problem, I just fucked someone not ten minutes ago and I'm getting all hot and bothered again. I can feel my cock throbbing, but this time, it's her. Her body, her smile, and her face send me into a state of need and desire that I've never felt for any girl before.

Suddenly my desire turns to anger when I notice the guy standing near her, dancing with her. That smile that I want to be for me, she's giving it to him. How can she give my smile to another man?

He doesn't put his hands on her, but he dances with her. Now why am I sitting here? I should have been dancing with her and this would have never have happened. Fuck me…

I watch as she goes over and sits at the bar and the guy follows, talking and smiling with her. Sadness overcomes me. Any shot I may have had with her is probably gone.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem. You're like the walking dead tonight," Jason complains.

"Nothing," I tell him, keeping my gaze on Annabeth the whole time.

"Percy seriously, you aren't getting her into your bed, or broom closet or whatever the hell you do," Nico says. "She's above you."

I try to smirk. I try to keep up the pretence that is me, "And what if she's below me?"

Nico and Jason both shake their heads. They have no idea that I don't really mean that. "I don't think even you could hit that," Jason says.

I watch as she giggles and smiles at the man seated next to her. He doesn't touch her or try to do anything inappropriate with her, he just talks to her and that seems to make her happy.

Reyna and Piper come off of the dance floor and sit down with us.

"Well, isn't that in interesting sight," Reyna says.

"Yeah it is. Good for her," Piper replies.

We sit and talk for a while longer, but I don't really pay attention, I just watch her. Smiling and seemingly having a great time with this guy, that isn't me.

:P

Just when the club is about to close, Annabeth comes over and sits down with us. She's smiling ear to ear. I can't help the jealousy and rage that building in my gut. I want her to want me, not him.

"And who was that?" Piper asks with a smirk.

"His name is Sage, he's a sophomore in at NYU," Annabeth tells her.

"He's hot as hell, Annabeth. Are you going to see him again?" Reyna asks.

"What's that mean 'he's hot as hell,'?" Nico asks Reyna.

"Sorry baby, but he was. But nowhere near as hot as you," she tells him and kisses his cheek.

"That's better," he says with a smirk.

I just shake my head at those two. They are pretty funny sometimes. They really seem to love each other, but they constantly bicker. I turn my attention back to Annabeth and Piper's conversation. I want to know more about my competition.

"Are you going to see him again?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, we're going to meet here next week," Annabeth explains. "I was hoping you would come too."

"Absolutely, I will," Piper says.

"What, college boy can't pick you up and take you on a real date?" I ask with a scowl. Damn this sucks. The first girl in ages that I actually am attracted to beyond wanting to fuck her and leave her, and this is what happens. Serves me right I guess.

"I didn't want him to for your information."

"Well, it's pretty late," Reyna says. Then she looks at Annabeth and asks, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We all pile into her car again. "Where is everyone going?" she asks.

"Back to the stadium," Piper says. "Jason's car is still there."

The whole ride back to the stadium I'm trying to think of ways to get her to see me in a different light. I want her to see the real me. Every now and again it seems like there might be a ray of hope for me when I notice her looking at me out of the corner of her eye or the couple times her hand has grazed my arm or leg while she's driving. That could just be our closeness sitting here, but I think there's more to it than that.

When we get back to the stadium, everyone piles out of the car, except for me. I decided that I'm going to take this chance to be alone with her. Maybe try to give her a glimpse of the real me and not the guy I portray myself to be. I turn to her and smile a little, "Would you be able to take me home? I'm not in the mood to be the fifth wheel right now."

"Sure," she says and smiles at me. We say goodbye to our friends and pull out of the parking lot. "Where do you live?" she asks.

"On the corner of Fifth and Washington."

"That's actually not far from my house," she says.

We are silent for a while. She seems to want to say something, but she doesn't, she just reaches over and starts tuning the radio, 'So What,' by Pink comes on. She turns up the volume and starts to sing. Her voice is beautiful.

I smirk at her a little. I can't get over how beautifully she sings and how free she seems to be right now. I haven't known her long, but the few days I have she's been kind of closed off and guarded. Right now she's not.

"What?" she shouts over the music.

"Nothing," I say smiling. "It's just you sing really well and I've never seen you act this carefree before. What's up with that?"

She turns the music down and stares forward. "I don't know. I've been pretty closed off for a while. I guess I'm just starting to feel like me again."

I nod. I know that Piper told me what happened to her, it sounds like it was a really traumatic experience but not one that I want to try to discuss with her. "How did your black belt thing go?" changing the subject seems like a much better idea.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye. She looks confused. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard Piper tell Drew about it. Piper tried to warn her to stay away from you, apparently that didn't work."

"Apparently," she scowls. "It went well. I'm now a black belt. So now I train for the next year and I can test for a second degree black belt."

"That's really cool. Does that mean you can beat the shit out of someone bigger than you?"

"As long as they don't get the upper hand on me first, I can hold my own. The thing is with someone as big as you, if you pin me, no amount of training will be able to get me out of it."

"But then what can you do? I mean if you got pinned by a bigger guy," I ask.

"Look for weaknesses. If my hands are free I can poke him in the eyes or slam my hand into his ears, anything to disorient him. If my hands are pinned but my legs are free, I can kick and knee whatever body parts come in my way. The fact of the matter is, I may not be able to do anything. It just depends."

"God, that's got to be a terrifying thought," I realize that I never really thought about what it would be like for a girl to be rendered helpless because a guy is just physically bigger and stronger.

"Well, it is," she says quietly but firmly.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"I guess," she says the words slowly, like she's nervous about what I'm going to ask.

"I heard something pretty bad happened to you freshman year."

"Where's the question there?"

"I don't know," I say looking out the passenger side window. It's a cool late summer night and the breeze coming in the window is chilled. I take in the scenery within the car. It is a fantastic car and she takes very good care of it. She stays quiet, not really acknowledging my comment. But then she takes a deep breath and glances over toward me.

"Yes, it's true," she says. "Something pretty bad happened and I've been working through it for almost four years now. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Is what they say about you true?"

"What do they say?"

She keeps her eyes forward. I know what she's referring to, I know what's said. I'm the resident bad boy of Goode High. I'm the playboy, blah, blah, blah… Whatever, I know I feed into the reputation, but I don't have to like it.

"You know what they say," she says quietly.

"I'm not proud of what I do if that's what you're asking. I don't want to be like that but these girls throw themselves at me like I'm a piece of meat to be had. I don't ask them to, hell I don't even usually seek them out."

"But you still fucked two different girls in one day?" she says.

I'm surprised to hear the anger and hurt in her voice. I look toward her and see that the anger and hurt are reflected on her face and in her eyes. I wish I knew her freshman year. I wish I'd known what she's been through and had been able to help her through it. I just sit here and think. I have nothing to say and I'm not going to try to defend my actions. "My house is at the end of this block."

We pull up and the entire house is completely dark. The house is always dark. Posidon pretty much lives in Minnesota now so he's never around. Not that I mind him not being here. He's barely talked to me since my mother died. It was like he never really wanted a kid but she did so here I am. I take in the lonely looking house and suddenly blurt out, "Do you want to come in?" I'm actually kind of surprised that I invited her in. I never do that. I try to avoid having random girls in my house, especially since we'd be alone here. But she's not some random girl.

She looks over at me surprised but then she changes, anger seems to take over. "No, I don't. I won't be one of those girls and I definitely won't be number three today. I'm not the kind of girl that would fuck you and be happy watching you fuck other girls,"

I'm actually not surprised by this at all. I know she's not one of those girls. After thinking about pursuing her and Piper telling me she's not that kind of girl, I've come to realize that I don't want her like that. I want her mind, her heart, then maybe someday, her body. I sit here staring at the dark house for a moment. I don't want to go in there alone tonight. But then I throw open the car door and start to get out. "You know, I don't look at you like that. I really wasn't thinking that when I asked..." I get out and shut the door. "Goodnight."

I make my way up to the dark house and open the door before I hear her back out and drive away, back down the street from where we came from. I watch as she stops about a block and a half away and she turns into a drive way. I never knew she lived so close.

Instead of going in, I decide to get on my motorcycle and take a drive. I absolutely hate being in that house by myself. I drive down the street, past Annabeth's house where I see her sitting in her car talking on the phone. I wonder if she's talking to herb boy.

I find myself pulling in front of the local dive bar down the street. They know me here and don't complain when I stop in, I just have to promise that I won't drink and drive. I walk in to find the bartender, Angel, sitting there alone looking completely bored.

"Hey Percy, it's been a while. Where've you been?" she asks.

"Around," I say with a smirk.

She smiles at me and blushes a little. Here I go again. This isn't even a real conquest, I can tell within seconds if I can get a girl or not. It's almost ridiculous.

"How's business, Angel. It's pretty dead here tonight."

"Yeah," she says with an annoyed tone. "I hate sitting here alone. You planning on staying?"

"I can stay a while." I smile.

She turns around and grabs a beer out of the cooler. In the glass I can see her reflection. She's adjusting her shirt and wiping at her face a little. When she turns around it's clear that she adjusted her shirt so that her cleavage was more prominent. I snicker to myself. Why do they make it so easy? She hands me the beer and leans over into the sink that's right in front of me to wash some glasses. She's leaving nothing to the imagination here, I can see everything she has to see.

"So how're your classes going this semester?" I ask her.

"You know, same old shit. College isn't much different than high school, you just have a little more freedom. Get to live without your parents, stuff like that."

I know all about living without parents, that's something that won't change.

"How was your football game Friday night? I always want to go, but I don't know how weird it would be for a college girl to go and cheer for a high school boy."

"The whole stadium is cheering for me. I don't think anyone would ever notice you cheering for me."

She smiles but doesn't say anything. She sits in front of me and just watches as I drink my beer.

"So Percy. I'm going to be closing up here in a little bit. What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably just going home."

She stands and leans across the bar and whispers in my ear, "You could come to my place for a while if you wanted."

:P

Twenty minutes later I'm climbing off of my Harley outside of her apartment building. I followed her into the apartment complex from the bar. She takes my hand and leads me to the elevators.

As soon as the elevator doors close, she throws herself into my arms and starts kissing my neck. I take the cue from her and start kissing her ear and down the side of her neck. She tries to move her lips to mine, but I turn my head and take her throat. I can feel her nipples get hard through the thin material of her shirt. I kiss down her throat and to the tops of her covered breasts. I take one in my hand and caress it while I place my hand on her ass and pull her tight to my body.

The door dings as it opens and she pulls me quickly down the hall toward a locked door. She opens the door and quickly ushers me inside and shoving the door closed. Immediately she removes her shirt, revealing the red lace bra that barely contains her large breasts. I again take her into my arms and start kissing down her neck to her breasts. I grasp her ass with both of my hands and lift her off of the ground. She wraps both of her legs around my waist and I carry her into a room. I don't know where I'm going and at the moment I don't care.

She started kissing my jaw and down my neck, stopping only to nibble on my ear lobes.

I growl appreciatively, enjoying the sensation that her mouth is sending through my body. I roughly set her down on a desk covered in mail and other papers that I don't care to make sure aren't destroyed, all of which are shoved to the ground as we hurry to form pressure against each other. As soon as I set her down I attack her neck with my mouth. She sighs into my neck as I move my mouth from her neck to her ear and back again. I slowly move my mouth down body, moving my hand to release one of her huge breasts from the confines of her bra and taking it into my mouth. She moans in appreciation as I lap at her nipple. She starts moving her hands to the hem of my shirt to remove it but I stop her with my hand. I don't want that with her. I never kiss on the lips and if I can avoid it, I don't remove my clothes completely, so I stop her from revealing my sculpted chest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to keep my shirt on," I say simply while removing her other breast from the cup of her bra and taking her nipple into my mouth.

"Fine… Clothes on." she says, then she starts to rub her palm against my groin, feeling the stiff length through my nylon gym shorts. I groan slightly, pushing her hard against the desk eliciting a squeak from her.

She pulls on the waist band of my shorts, revealing my rock hard dick. She pushes back from the desk and forces me to walk back to a chair where she sits me down. She kneels down on the floor in front of me and I know what she's planning. She slowly leans forward, rubbing her hands up my thighs while staring into my eyes. When she reaches my length, she hovers for a moment before taking my erect dick entirely into her mouth. Holy shit, I wasn't expecting that.

She works her mouth around my tip, her tongue massaging the sensitive spot perfectly while taking my base in her hand and working me up and down. As soon as I feel like I'm going to come, she stops and stands in front of me.

"Fuck me, Percy," she demands.

I quickly roll a condom on my hard throbbing cock and before she can say another word I move her so she lying on the floor and I hover over her, taking her breast into my mouth while I position myself above her wetness. I work her breasts while I slowly lift her skirt and remove her panties. I wait at her entrance for a moment before plunging inside her warmth, quickly finding a fast paced rhythm.

She cries out as soon as I push firmly into her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. God I don't want to hurt her.

"You're just so… ugh…" she moans loudly and I realize that it's my size and skill that's elicited these sounds from her. I smirk to myself as the look of pure ecstasy crosses her face.

I pump in and out of her, harder and faster as the sounds that she makes encourage me to continue. I feel myself reaching my end when she gets wetter and starts to tighten around my cock. She moans louder as she reaches the climax of her orgasm and I ride it out coming right after.

I climb off of her, "Where's the bathroom?"

She points as she tries to catch her breath. I move quickly to the bathroom, remove the condom and wrap it in toilet paper and flush it to get rid of it. I clean myself up quickly and pull my pants back on.

When I leave out of the bathroom, she's pulled her skirt back down and is sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" she asks clearly still out of breath.

"No, I have to get going," can't stay, I never stay. "I have school tomorrow."

She looks at me sadly, suddenly realizing what this was for me. Nothing but a one night stand, a quick fuck so I won't be lonely for a little while. She looks down and doesn't make eye contact with me again. "When will I see you again?" she asks.

"Not sure, I have football every day."

She simply nods, "Good night Percy."

I smile at her and quickly leave the apartment. I rush down to my Harley and immediately head for home. Guess I won't be returning to that bar ever again.

I drive past Annabeth's house and the entire house is dark, indicating that everyone in that house is probably sleeping.

I walk into my dark and foreboding house, lonely and pissed at myself that I did that again. It seems that I'll do most anything to not be alone. But if I keep doing that, I'll always be alone. I chase these girls away. I don't let them into my life or my world. I don't have to be alone, I could be with any one of them. Angel would have let me stay with her. She probably would have gladly come home with me and stayed if I'd asked her. But I don't, I don't want any of those girls, I never have. But I've finally met one that I want, but she doesn't want me and she's disgusted with this part of me. I need to change. I need to stop this, it's the only way I'll ever get the girl that I actually want.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

The week flies by with track, cheer, and study group every day and karate three of those days too. I hardly have time to think about what's happening but so far, I'm managing this schedule. I've picked up the dance and cheers pretty quickly, thank goodness I'm a quick study, otherwise this would have been a really bad idea. Piper has me being a flier and I also flip across the field several times through the dance. I never thought I would enjoy it, but I do.

Thursday night is finally here, one of the nights that I don't have karate. This gives me a little extra time to rest tonight. As I lie on my bed, trying desperately to clear my head from the fifty things that I need to do tomorrow, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth? It's Sage. How are you?"

I smile hugely, I've been hoping he'd call me, "I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm good, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?"

I scowl a little, damn cheer, "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm a cheerleader and there's a football game tomorrow night."

"You're a cheerleader? Does that mean you have one of those skimpy cheerleader uniforms?" he asks with a giggle in his voice.

I snicker, "Maybe."

He laughs again, "I think I'd like to see that."

"If you wanted, you could come to the game," I say kind of hopeful.

"I would and I will definitely do that one of these days, but my buddy is having a party at his apartment on campus. I was going to invite you but unfortunately I can't bale on the party. What about Saturday? Are we still on for Saturday night?"

My heart starts racing. He's on a campus full of girls and he still wants to see me again and he wants to bring me to a party. I really wish I could go. Damn cheerleading. Wait till I get Piper for making me do this.

"I have an early track meet, but we're usually done around three or four o'clock. Maybe we could meet at the 21U again."

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you there are 7?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"I'll see you Saturday night then, Annabeth. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sage."

I gather myself together and lie down and try to get ready for bed. He called me; Sage called me and wants to spend time with me. Part of me thought he wouldn't call me, that I was just something to occupy his time. But he called me and we're definitely going out again.

I pick up my phone and text Piper.

Me- Mar, you coming to the 21U on Sat. nite?

A few minutes later she responds.

Piper- Yeah, why?

Me- Sage called me. He wanted me to go to a college party with him tomorrow nite but I told him I can't.

Piper- He was gonna take you to a college party?

Me- Yep. But we're meeting Sat. instead.

Piper- I'll definitely be there. We'll get everyone to go.

Me- Great. Thanx

Piper- nite

Me- Nite

:P

The school day flies by uneventfully. I love my classes; there are only a few of us in my morning classes so those are good. My afternoon classes are easy but I enjoy them. I love my art class. I've been working on something that I want to show my Aunt Tori. I think it would be a great tattoo, it's too much for me right now but on someone else, it would be great.

When I walk out of school with my sketch book, it's a perfect late summer day. I walk quickly to my car. There's a Mustang sitting next to mine, it's got to be from the 1970's. It's an awesome car and it's definitely well taken care of. I take a walk around it, taking in every inch of this car. It's odd, but this is my weakness, I love older cars, especially older muscle cars. Nothing beats the low rumble of a muscle car when you turn the engine over. It's a sound that rumbles through you and enters you gut.

As I take in the awesome black car with the silver accents, I wonder who this car belongs to. I'd love to take it for a spin sometime. I'm so engrossed in this car that I don't notice the guy walk up behind me.

"See something you like?" he asks from behind me.

I turn and find Percy standing behind me with a smirk on his face. "I guess you like my car?" he asks.

"This is yours? It's awesome. What year is it?"

"It's a '71. I got it when I was 14. It was a mess when I got it. It actually had a tree growing up through the hood. I took me three years but I got it fixed and running."

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't have to do all that with mine. The body was perfect, but the engine and transmission were shot. My dad and I rebuilt them and then had it painted." I look toward my white and red car, remembering how much fun it was to build it with my dad. It was the only thing I really did after that party.

"Maybe someday I'll let you drive it," he tells me.

"Really? You'd let me drive it?" I ask.

"You're the only one. No one else could possibly appreciate a car like this," he says smiling at me. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this is my sketch book. I was going to take it to my Aunt Demeter to show her something that I've been working on. She's a tattoo artist and I thought this would be a really cool tattoo."

"Demeter is your aunt?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Oh, only because I've been dying to get an appointment in her shop. I want a tattoo, but I don't know what I want. Can I see your picture?"

I nod and shyly hand over my sketch book, opening it to the page that I want to show her. On the sheet of paper is an image of half of a skeleton with the skin ripping off and black ripped wings extending across the length of the page. His hands are extend as if he's beckoning someone and there's death and fire all around him.

Percy is quiet for a long time and suddenly I'm getting nervous because he's just staring at the picture. Then he suddenly speaks up, "You created this?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because this is the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. Can I have this? I mean, I've been searching the internet and looking at pictures and trying to come up with something that I can get to cover my back, but I haven't seen anything yet. But this, it's fantastic and it's perfect."

"You want my picture to be your tattoo?" I ask amazed.

"Please Annabeth… I'll pay you or whatever. I just… I have to have this on my back."

"Yeah sure, it's yours," I pause for a moment. "I can't believe I just designed my first tattoo. This is awesome!"

He smiles at me. "I only have one request, will you sign it somewhere? Incorporate your signature into the flames or something."

"Why?"

"Because, when you become a famous artist, I'll be able to say that I have your first published piece of art on my body."

I smile at this. He is such a great guy when he's around me. It's just the way he is with other girls that disgusts me totally.

At that moment a couple cheerleaders come walking by. They look over at us. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the football game?" Melissa asks looking at me.

"Shouldn't you be blowing someone?" I ask them.

They scowl at me then turn to Percy, "Hey Percy. What are you doing after the game tonight?"

"I'm going home," he says coldly. His tone surprises me. I guess I always just thought that he would talk seductively to girls like this. What's even more surprising is the fact that these girls still talk to him even after he's rude toward them.

"Want some company?" Melissa asks.

"No," he says flatly.

"Come on baby," Jacqueline says.

"Don't talk to me like that," he says with anger.

They all look at each other, surprised and walk away. I stare at him, surprised. From what I've heard, he never turns down girls that want to throw themselves at him.

"Well, I have to go. I have to get ready for the game. When can I get the picture from you?"

"I'm going to go see my aunt on Sunday," I look at him, feeling nervous and unsure about inviting him. But I want to spend time with him, something about him intrigues me, but what if it's not a good idea. "You could… come with me, if you want."

He looks a little surprised but responds quickly, "Sounds good. What time?"

"About noonish? Really, it will be when I decide to get up," I say smiling.

He smiles and turns to walk away but then he turns back to me, "I'll see you at the game."

:P

I rush into the girls' locker room where the rest of the cheerleaders are getting ready. I sit next to Piper and start to get ready.

"Where were you?"

"I took my bag out to my car and ended up talking to Percy for a few minutes. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know I guess I was worried that you bailed on me or something."

I smile, "I could if you wanted me to. I could be going to a college party right now if I weren't here."

"What college party?" Reyna interrupts.

"Sage called me and invited me to a party tonight, on campus," I explain.

"So when are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow night, we're meeting at the 21U."

"That's right. Reyna, we're going to the 21U tomorrow night."

"Sounds fun. But how is Percy going to act if you're there with someone else."

"I'm not now nor have I ever been with Percy," I tell her. "Why would you say that?"

Reyna snickers, "Nothing, never mind. So Sage, he's pretty hot."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous and excited. I haven't talked to any guys other Will and Travis for so long, I don't know if I know how to talk to guys anymore."

"You didn't have a problem last week," Piper says.

All of the girls start filing out of the locker room and head out toward the field. The butterflies in my stomach start fluttering around even more as I head out onto the field to the cheering crowd. We all line up in the end zone where the football team will emerge from their locker room and burst through the banner that took hours to paint this week. It really is a useless and wasteful tradition, but who am I to change everything.

When I get a glimpse of Percy standing just out of sight of everyone else in the tunnel, I can't get over how good he looks in his uniform. I always did appreciate a guy in a football uniform when I was younger. Football uniforms make them look so much bigger and stronger than they already are. Like they are titans headed for the field of battle.

Through the shadows I can see his bright white smile and his brilliant green eyes. He looks excited and ready for the game. I keep staring at him. What is my problem? I can't be looking at him like this. He's a player and I have Sage. But Percy captivates me. Talking to him earlier, seeing him blow off those other girls and focusing on nothing but me really showed me a different side of him. That and Reyna's comment about him not being happy about seeing me with another guy got me thinking about Percy some more. But I don't want a guy who thinks he's going to fuck me and leave me. I want a guy who'll love me and treat me like I'm special. How could anything, any physical act be special with Percy if he's already done it with someone else.

I jar myself out of my thoughts as the cheerleaders get louder and the football team starts chanting. They rush out of the shadows and I swear that Percy looks at me for just a moment as he's running out on to the field.

From our position on the sideline where we cheer, I can see Percy every time he comes in during defense. Every now and again while he's standing there watching the game, he looks over and watches us do our cheer. He's probably picking out which girl he's going to sleep with tonight and for some reason that makes me a little sad.

The game ends and the Titans won 17- 7. We go into the girls' locker room and everyone is pumped from the win.

"What are you doing tonight?" Piper asks me.

"Going home, there's a track meet tomorrow morning."

She grumbles, "We can go out to get something to eat."

"No, not tonight. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Fine," she says.

After I change, I rush out to my car so I can get out of here. When I walk out into the parking lot, I see Percy arguing with Drew. I slowly walk toward my car.

"Come-on baby. We can go back to my place, my parents are out for the night."

"Drew, I told you, I'm done. Go see Gage or Fred, I'm sure they'd be happy to entertain you for the evening."

I keep walking, hearing this conversation. I'm surprised that he's turning her down. She was all over him just a couple weeks ago.

I move to my car and try not to draw attention to myself, I'm definitely not in the mood for Drew.

"What the hell, don't you see this is a private conversation," Drew shouts at me.

"Good idea, having a private conversation in a public parking lot. You've reached a new level of intelligence Drew. I'm impressed."

Percy snickers and that makes Drew growl loudly. "Just get in your damn car and go away. I can't fucking stand you."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," I say with a smirk. I unlock my car door slowly, anything to piss her off. I hear Percy snicker behind me as Drew moans in frustration.

"Would you please go away," she demands.

"Percy, I wanted to remind you to call me Sunday morning so we can go to the parlor."

"What? You're going out with her?" Drew demands. She moves to approach me but Percy grabs her arm.

"Drew, that's not a good idea. She already kicked you ass once, do you really want to go through that again?"

I just smirk and get into my car and drive away.

:P

Saturday evening arrives with Reyna and Piper coming to my house to make sure I'm dressing 'appropriately' to meet up with Sage again. They convince me to leave my Docs and ripped jeans behind and wear a more girly shoe and a pair of skinny jeans with less holes in them and a flashy pink halter top. They also convince me to leave my shoulder length hair in its natural waves and to put on some eye shadow with my black eyeliner.

As we pull into the parking lot of the club, I'm pretty happy with the way I look. I'm even happier when the guys pull in next to us and Percy's eyes just about pop out of his head when he sees me. I've never seen him look at another girl like that before. He quickly composes himself and just smiles at me.

We enter the club and immediately I'm met by Sage's warm brown eyes smiling at me as soon as he sees me. Percy's reaction was so much better.

Damn it, I have to stop it. There will never be anything with Percy and Sage likes me.

Sage walks up to me and hands me a small sprig of purple flowers with purple and green leaves. They are an unusual flower with a unique smell to them. I've never received flowers from a guy before.

"They're beautiful, what are they?" I ask smiling at the handsome boy with the beautiful flowers.

"It's sage actually. I figured that anyone could give you roses, but these are unique and beautiful, just like you."

Piper and Reyna both coo at the gesture while the guys grumble about him being too mushy or cheap to get me real flowers. I shoot them an angry look then turn my attention back to Sage and the beautiful flowers.

I lean in and smell them, they smell wonderful. "Where do you find flowers like these? They smell wonderful and are so beautiful."

"My mom has a garden, these are just some of the different herbs that she grows."

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and lightly kiss his lips. "Thank you, they are beautiful. This is the first time that any guy has ever given me flowers."

He smiles widely, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," I say placing my sage into a glass of water and taking his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy

After my last indiscretion with Angel, I decided that enough was enough. If I'm ever going to get the girl that I want, I need to stop fucking around with every girl that shows interest and focus on being what Annabeth needs me to be. I thought it would be easy, but boy was I wrong.

I go through the week with good intentions and I manage to not fuck anyone, but god am I horny. These girls don't make it easy for me either. I mean Melissa and Drew have come to me three times this week asking for a threesome. Really a threesome. But every single time I turn them down. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this up. I'm so used to screwing someone at least once a day that going an entire week is like hell on earth.

On Friday, it's officially been like five or six days now, Nico comes up to me at the end of the day and just stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What's up with you? You're ignoring all of the cheerleaders. I heard Drew and Melissa complaining that you are refusing to have sex with them. I haven't seen you talking to any other girls either, what's up?"

"Maybe I'm just sick of fucking random girls. Maybe I've decided that it's time that I stop and focus on other things, like football. If I'm going to get out of here and play college ball, I need to get serious."

He looks at me skeptically. "Sure. Well, we have to get to the stadium for our pregame snack and get suited up."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nods and looks at me with a quizzical expression on his face. Then he turns and leaves. I can only hope he tells Reyna and Piper about this and they pass it on to Annabeth. I need her to know that I'm changing, or at least attempting to change.

I walk out to where I parked my car this morning. Today I decided to bring my Mustang with me. It's the first time it's seen the light of day since I started rebuilding it over three years ago. It's been sitting in the garage because once it was done I was so afraid to damage it or wreck it that I haven't taken it out. But after seeing Annabeth drive hers around freely, I couldn't resist.

I walk out to throw my bag in the car and I see her, Annabeth walking around my car, admiring it.

"See something you like?" I ask when I come up behind her.

She turns and looks at me with a surprised expression on her face. "I guess you like my car?" I ask.

"This is yours? It's awesome. What year is it?" she asks.

"It's a '71. I got it when I was 14. It was a mess when I got it. It actually had a tree growing up through the hood. I took me three years but I got it fixed and running."

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't have to do all that with mine. The body was perfect, but the engine and transmission were shot. My dad and I rebuilt them and then had it painted." She looks over at her car. A faraway look in her eyes. I wish I could know what she's thinking about.

"Maybe someday I'll let you drive it," I say winking at her.

"Really? You'd let me drive it?" she asks.

"You're the only one. No one else could possibly appreciate a car like this," I tell her sincerely. Then I notice the notebook in her hand, "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this is my sketch book. I was going to take it to my Aunt Demeter to show her something that I've been working on. She's a tattoo artist and I thought this would be a really cool tattoo."

"Demeter is your aunt?" I ask surprised. I've been dying for a tattoo, but haven't found one. The moment I do, she's who I want to do it.

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Oh, only because I've been dying to get an appointment in her shop. I want a tattoo, but I don't know what I want. Can I see your picture?"

She looks surprised that I want to see her picture, but she shyly hands over the sketch book, opening it to the page that I she wants me to see. On the sheet of paper is an image of half of an angel with the skin ripping off exposing his bones he has black ripped up wings extending across the length of the page. He's emerging from the fire and death all around him. His hands are extend forward as if he's beckoning someone to their destruction. Something like this would cover someone's entire back.

"You created this?" I ask after a few minutes. This is the most extraordinary thing that I've ever seen I have to have it. It's exactly what I've been searching for.

"Yes, why?" she asks nervously.

"Because this is the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. Can I have this? I mean, I've been searching the internet and looking at pictures and trying to come up with something that I can get to cover my back, but I haven't seen anything yet. But this, it's fantastic and it's perfect."

"You want my picture to be your tattoo?" she asks amazed.

"Please Annabeth… I'll pay you or whatever. I just… I have to have this on my back."

"Yeah sure, it's yours. I can't believe I just designed my first tattoo. This is awesome!" she says excitedly.

"I only have one request, will you sign it somewhere? Incorporate your signature into the flames or something."

"Why?"

"Because, when you become a famous artist, I'll be able to say that I have your first published piece of art on my body."

She smiles at this. God I love her smile. It lights up her entire face and makes her even more beautiful than she already is. I wish that smile was for me and just me.

At that moment a couple cheerleaders come walking by. They look over at us and I scowl. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the football game?" Melissa asks looking at Annabeth.

"Shouldn't you be blowing someone?" Annabeth asks. I snicker when I hear her say this. I heard that since I've been blowing her off, she's moved onto other guys that she can get to do her bidding. Good, maybe now she'll leave me alone.

"Hey Percy. What are you doing after the game tonight?" Melissa asks. I guess she's attempting to get me to pay attention to her again. But there's no way. No matter how horny I am, I'm not going there again. I need to focus on the beautiful blond standing beside me.

"I'm going home," I say with indifference. I try to make my tone cold and unfeeling. I want Melissa to back off and I want Annabeth to realize that I'm not doing that anymore.

"Want some company?" Melissa asks.

"No," I say flatly.

"Come on baby," Jacqueline says.

Now I'm getting angry. If this were a guy talking to a girl like this and being this forceful, he's be accused of stalking or something. But these girls think they can do and say whatever they want with no consequences. Thinking about that makes me so angry that I s21U my words like venom at them. "Don't talk to me like that."

They all look at each other, surprised, Jacqueline looking like she's ready to cry. I've got to make sure I stay as far away from her as possible now. They walk away without another word. Annabeth looks at me with surprise on her face. She smiles at me, it's the first time that she's ever smiled just at me. It makes my heart warm. I smile back at her and look back down at the picture.

"Well, I have to go. I have to get ready for the game. When can I get the picture from you?"

"I'm going to go see my aunt on Sunday," she looks at me and hesitates for a moment before she continues. "You could… come with me, if you want."

My eyes widen in shock. I know I must look shocked. But how could I not? She just invited me to spend time with her. I hope this isn't a group thing. I hope it's just us. "Sounds good. What time?"

"About noonish? Really, it will be when I decide to get up," she says smiling.

I smile and nod. I don't say anything more, I don't want to ruin it so I just turn to walk away but then turn back and smile again, "I'll see you at the game."

All the way to the stadium I can't get the smile off of my face. Does she wants to spend time with me? This will be the perfect opportunity for me to really get to know her and for her to get to know me. I want her to know the real me, not the man whore that I've turned into. But do I even know the real me anymore or is that guy, the guy that fucks just about any girl, the real me?

:P

I stand in the tunnel waiting to run out onto the field. I look out to where the cheerleaders are chanting their cheers and see Annabeth. She looks beautiful in her tiny skirt and tight top, so much better than most of the other girls. She doesn't try to make the outfit more revealing or more seductive than it already is like most of the girls do. Most of them do everything in their power to distract the football players and get our attention. It's annoying.

When we run out onto the field, I catch her eye for just a moment and smirk. I hope she notices that I was looking at her and only her.

Through the game I stay focused, determined to win. Every now and again I watch as the cheerleaders do a cheer, especially when the girls that do all of the flips start. Annabeth is one of those flippers and she's so much better than the rest of them. It's amazing to see her out there doing all of this. Especially since she's been through so much. I can't believe that I never noticed her before now. How did she manage to stay so hidden from the school?

Focus Percy… You have to win this game. I go out onto the field for what should be our last possession. All I have to do now is maintain control of the ball for the last thirty seconds of the game and we win.

The game ends and the Titans won 17- 7.

I shower, change, and I go out to my car so I can go home. When I walk out into the parking lot, Drew is standing there, leaning on my car in a tiny skirt and a tight shirt that is see through enough that you can see the red bra that she has on underneath. I try to walk past her to get into my car, but she slides down the side and blocks my door. She better not have scratched the paint.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Drew asks.

"No, now get out of my way."

"I know you miss me, baby. I see the way you look at me."

"Drew, I don't look at you. But it's hard to miss you when you dress like that."

"Come-on baby. We can go back to my place, my parents are out for the night."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Annabeth walking toward her car. I smirk and start to turn down Drew even more ardently.

"Drew, I told you, I'm done. Go see Gage or Fred, I'm sure they'd be happy to entertain you for the evening."

I try to move past her so I can get into my car when Drew notices Annabeth coming toward us.

"What the hell, don't you see this is a private conversation," Drew shouts.

"Good idea, having a private conversation in a public parking lot. You've reached a new level of intelligence Drew. I'm impressed."

I snicker and that makes Drew growl loudly. "Just get in your damn car and go away. I can't fucking stand you."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Annabeth says with a smirk. She unlocks her car door and seems to be moving slower than normal, probably trying to piss her off, it's working.

"Would you please go away," Drew demands.

"Percy, I wanted to remind you to call me Sunday morning so we can go to the parlor," she tells me.

I smile at the look on Drew's face when Annabeth says this. It is so funny that Annabeth is trying to make her jealous.

"What? You're going out with her?" Drew demands. She moves to approach Annabeth but I grab her arm.

"Drew, that's not a good idea. She already kicked you ass once, do you really want to go through that again?"

Annabeth smiles at me and gets into her car and drives away.

Once Annabeth is gone, Drew turns to me. "You seriously want the virgin and not me?"

"Sometimes it's not about sex, Drew."

"Please Percy. You love sex too much to just give it up for the virgin."

"Drew, I'm done." I turn and get into my car before she can stop me again.

:P

When we pull up next to Annabeth's car in the parking lot of the 21U, I see her standing there with Reyna and Piper. She has her back to us so when she turns around I almost fall over. My eyes widen and I'm speechless. All I'm able to do is smile at her. She smiles back and turns to walk into the club. Why doesn't she look like that for me? Why is that all for herb boy? She's so gorgeous. We file in behind her. I want so badly to go up to her and kiss her and tell her how beautiful she is, but I can't do it. She'd probably hate me. I have to get her to meet the new me before I can get her to feel for me what I wish she would.

We get inside I immediately feel sick at the sight of that college guy smiling at her, pulling her into a hug and handing her flowers. How corny can you get, really? But apparently the girls don't think it's corny because immediately Nico and Jason get glares from their girlfriends.

"Why don't you ever give me flowers?" Reyna demands of Nico.

Nico just scowls toward where Annabeth and the guy are talking. But mentally I take notes. This is what girls like and if I really want to change and become a better guy, I guess I need to get rid of my whore image and present something better. Not sappy, but better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

Saturday night was the most amazing night. I spent the entire night dancing and spending time with Sage. He's just so nice and he makes me feel so special. He doesn't do anything that makes me uncomfortable or feel weird. He held my hand and we talked about our lives. I didn't tell him about my past, that's something that I'm not ready to share quite yet and as long as we meet in public places, I won't have to yet.

Throughout the night, even though I really enjoyed Sage's company, I can't help but to notice Percy sitting in the booth watching everyone on the dance floor. Although most of the time, I felt his eyes on me specifically. Sage is handsome, he's sweet, and he treats me like I'm special but Percy sees me more than anyone else ever has. He looks at me like he knows me, like he can see into my soul and can see the real person hiding inside. I don't know how he does that. He even got me to show him my picture and that's something that I've never done before.

As we walked out of the Pit, Sage held my hand and walked me to my car.

"This is a great car, is it yours?" Sage asks.

"Yes, my dad and I actually rebuilt it together."

He looks skeptically, "Really? I've never met a girl that knew anything about cars."

"I can't say I know about all cars, but I know about this one. I know everything about this one since I do all of the maintenance on it with my dad."

Sage nods and something about the look on his face and his demeanor make me mad. Like he doesn't believe me that I can work on cars. I don't question him though, I don't want to argue over something that I'm not sure about. Maybe he doesn't mean anything by the look on his face.

"Well, goodnight Sage," I say.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm going to visit my aunt with a friend of mine. She's a tattoo artist and he's getting a tattoo from her."

"He?" Sage asks, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, I do have male friends Sage. I drew something that he wanted to turn into a tattoo so I told him I'd go to my aunt's parlor with him tomorrow afternoon."

He scowls, "Who is this friend?"

"Percy, he's been here with us the past two times we've been here. He doesn't dance, he usually just sits in the booth with his friends."

"The tall dude with the dark hair?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's taller than Nico, so I guess that's who you mean."

"What about when you are done? I was just hoping to be able to spend more time with you," he says.

"I actually have plans to have dinner with my aunt when she's done with the tattoo. One Sunday a month I spend the day in the parlor with her and have dinner with her," I explain. "I'm free again next Saturday night though."

He scowls again, "Is your _friend _going to have dinner with you also?" He says this stressing the word friend, like he's skeptical or something. I don't know if I'm into the idea of jealous guys. Jealous guys can get scary sometimes.

Now I'm getting irritated, "Sage, what is this? I like you but I'm not going to stop being friends with people just because I'm hanging out with you. I don't know if he's going to dinner with us, I honestly hadn't even thought about it. All I was thinking about was going to spend the day with my aunt like I do every month."

"Well damn Annabeth, what do you expect of me? I want to see you and spend time with you and you're going to spend the day with another guy?" Sage is shouting now and his behavior is kind of unnerving me. The look on his face tells me that he thinks he owns me or something. I could be wrong about that look, but it really is kind of frightening how quickly this whole thing changed. I look at him with shock and fear on my face and he must notice because he completely changes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I just… I like you and… I don't want to share you."

"Well, I have friends Sage. I'm not going to blow off my friends. I also have family obligations, if you can't understand that then maybe we shouldn't see each other again." It kills me to say this. I really like him but if he's going to try to tell me I can't see my friends then maybe this needs to be over now before it goes further.

"No, I'm sorry. Next Saturday you're available? That sounds great!"

"I have a home track meet, so I'll meet you here after? About 6 o'clock or so?"

"Okay, maybe I can come to your track meet?"

"That would be nice. It's at my high school, it starts at 1 o'clock."

"I'll be there," he says and he kisses my cheek. "See you then." He opens my car door for me and I climb in and he closes the door. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. I'm not really sure what just happened there, and I'm not sure that I liked it.

:P

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. Groggily I answer without even looking at who it is, "Hello?"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"What? Who is this?" I'm so tired and confused and I don't recognize the voice on the other end.

"Sorry, it's Percy. Its 12:30, I was just wondering if you were ready to head to your aunt's tattoo parlor."

"Oh, sorry Percy. I just woke up. Can you give me like thirty minutes?"

"Oh sure, hey I was wondering if you wanted me to bring my car so you can drive it."

Shocked again that he's so willing to let me drive his awesome car, I sit speechless for a few moments.

"Annabeth, are you still there?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm here. That sounds fun. So I'll meet you outside in half an hour."

"Okay," he says. "Bye."

"Bye."

I quickly move to get ready, surprised that he was serious when he offered to let me drive his car. I walk outside, ready to go and find Percy standing outside leaning on his car waiting for me.

"Hey, ready?" he asks extending his hand with the keys in it.

"Okay," I smile and take the keys. He opens the driver door for me and I climb into the car. It's awesome, black leather seats and an all-black interior. Just like the outside, the inside has silver accents all over, it's awesome.

I turn over the engine and low rumbling sound the engine makes vibrates through me. I absolutely love that feeling. Percy climbs into the passenger seat. He looks at me and smiles. I do love his smile, it's genuine, at least when he smiles at me. "Well, I'm ready when you are," he says.

I put the car in gear and we drive off. "Damn, this car has so much power just dying to be let loose. Have you ever taken it to the race track to let it loose?" I ask.

He smiles, "This is only the third time it's been out of the garage. Friday at school being the first. I've always been too afraid to bring it out once I was finished with it."

"And you're letting me drive it? You trust me that much?"

"You know how to take care of a car like this. You understand the kind of work that goes into taking care of it. Other people just see a cool car. They don't see the blood, sweat, and tears that goes into building a car like this."

I listen to him talk about this car and it's the most I've ever really heard him talk about. I know nothing about his family or his life. I'd like to learn about him and why he is the way he is.

"Did you do this with your father?" I ask. I want to get to know him a little.

"No, my father's not around. He hasn't been for a while, he works mostly out of Minnesota now. I live alone."

"Where's your mom?" I ask.

"She died a couple years ago. It was just me and my dad until I was 16 and he finally moved away for good."

She doesn't say anything, she just looks sad. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything. The only people that know about that are Piper, Jason, Nico, and Shauna. I don't usually tell people that kind of stuff about me."

"I promise, I would never say a word," I say keeping my eyes on the road. I can feel him looking at me and my heart races a little. It doesn't do that around Sage, only Percy. But he's such a dog when it comes to girls, I don't want to be one of his conquests. I shake my head a little and try to focus my mind on what's in front of me, not beside me. "So you built this car totally by yourself?"

"Yeah, it took years but I'm so happy with the way it turned out. It was well worth the time and money it took."

"What's it like to living alone?"

"Honestly, it sucks. It would probably be better if I had an apartment or a roommate or something. Going home to that big, empty, dark house sucks. That's why I invited you in last week. I just didn't feel like going in alone. I just thought we could watch a movie or something."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I've just…"

"No, I understand. No need to explain," he says. He doesn't look at me anymore. He keeps his head facing he passenger side door while he talks. I think I'm starting to understand a little about why Percy is the way he is. It almost seems more like he's just looking for affection anywhere he can get it than trying to be a pig. Although I'm quite sure he likes the sex.

We continue our journey in silence until we pull into the parking lot of the parlor. I shut down the engine and glance over at him. He keeps his eyes trained on the outside world, not really seeming to focus on anything specific.

"Percy, can I say something."

"There's really no need, Annabeth."

"Please," I plead.

He turns and looks at me, I can see the sadness and loneliness just behind his eyes. It's heartbreaking what the indifference of a parent can do to their child. This guy I see in front of me is so much more than what most people think. Yes he's strong and talented and brave, but he's also sad and lonely and desperate for human contact. It would be such a depressing life to live without real affection.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight after we are done here. I usually have dinner with my aunt, but I'll tell her I can't tonight. Maybe we could get food and go to your house and watch movies or something."

He looks at me surprised. "Sure, that sounds like fun. We could even invite the others over too if you wanted."

"I'll leave that up to you. If you want that would be fine, but if not that would be fine too."

He nods and smiles. We get out of the car and I hand him his keys. "Who is my appointment with?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, I'm getting a tattoo too. Aunt Demeter drew something up for me a while ago and I haven't been able to wait to get it."

He nods and smiles. I open the door and lead the way into the parlor. Aunt Demeter, Uncle D, and Bryce are all sitting there waiting for us.

"Aunt Demeter, this is my friend Percy. He's the one that wanted my picture that I sent you."

"Hi Percy, it's nice to meet you. This is my husband D and my son Bryce. They will be doing your tattoo today. Annabeth, you're over here with me."

"Nice to meet you too," Percy says shaking everyone's hands.

"Well Percy, we're ready for you over here," Bryce says.

"Okay. So how long have you been tattooing?" I hear Percy ask Bryce.

I smirk and shout across the room, "Bryce has been tattooing almost as long as he's been able to draw and write. It's a prerequisite in my aunt's family."

"Whatever," Bryce mumbles. He has been tattooing for a long time. "She's just jealous because she's tried and can't seem to get the hang of the gun.

"Whatever Bryce, get to work," I scoff.

He glares at me then he smiles. I turn to sit in Aunt Demeter's chair. "Annabeth your shirt is going to have to come off if you want this on your back. I nod and take my shirt off and Aunt Demeter unsnaps my bra strap so she can start.

"So who's the guy?" Aunt Demeter asks.

"He's just a friend. I actually am seeing someone though. He's a sophomore at NYU. He's studying to be a teacher."

"A sophomore, does your mom know?"

"Yes, she knows. If she didn't do you really think I'd tell you?" I ask with a smirk.

Aunt Demeter smiles at me, "Yes you would because you trust that I won't go running to your mother."

I smile back. She's right and I know it.

After about five hours there's a tattoo of a bare tree with black birds fluttering away from it covering part of my back. It's turned out beautiful. I look through the double mirrors so that I can see it completely. I smile, "Thanks Aunt D."

"Put your shirt back on and you can go check on your friend," she says smiling at me.

I go over to Uncle D to see how Percy's doing. He's lying on his stomach while my uncle and cousin complete the tattoo.

It's all done in black, white, and gray except for the flames, the flames have faint accents of reds, yellows, and oranges to enhance the grays. It turned out even better than I thought it would. And in the bottom corner of the flames there's my signature clear as day. They even enhanced it so it stands out a bit, you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it, it blends with the lines in the flames but if you know it's there it's easily spotted.

I sit in a chair at the front of the table just looking at Percy. He looks up at me and smiles. I love that smile, it's so genuine and warm. I wish he would smile like that more often instead of that cocky smirk that he loves to give girls. But I guess that's why they are all so drawn to him, even if it's just for sex. He exudes confidence, strength, and power, things that you can't project unless they are actually within you. He has all of those things, but he's also warm, kind, and caring and those are the things that girls like Drew don't know he has. They don't realize that he is actually a really great guy and suddenly I'm realizing that it's not just him using these girls, they use him too, for power, popularity, and stature. None of them actually care about the man behind the smirk, they only care that they can say that they've fucked him. They only care that they can say he paid attention to them, even if just for a few minutes. I shake my head at the thought of them using him. It makes me sad to think about what his life really must be like.

He smiles even wider when I return the gesture. It makes my heart flutter a little, but I have to stop that, I have Sage. "Well, what did you get?" he asks.

I smile, "It's a tree and birds. I'll have to show it to you another time, it's already covered and I don't want to mess with it."

He nods, "How's mine looking?"

"It looks amazing. You were so right about it being a great tattoo," I tell him.

He smiles again, "Thanks again for this. I really appreciate it."

I nod and we continue to talk about nothing important with my family. About two hours later, he's completely done and covered and we are saying our goodbyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy

I can't believe it when I look in the mirror and see the image that Annabeth drew displayed across my back. It's the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. Her uncle and cousin added some red and yellow flames to the blacks and grays, but other than that, the image is exactly how Annabeth drew it.

"This is amazing," I say looking between D and Bryce. "Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome Percy. Now when you get home, take the shirt and bandage off and sleep without a shirt on tonight. Put the cream that Demeter is going to give you on it twice a day, you may have to get some help with that part so you get every part of your back."

I nod to indicate that I understand what they are telling me. I shake both of their hands and make my way to the cash register to pay for my artwork.

When Annabeth and I get back out to my car we are both quiet. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. I decided that now is as good a time as any to break the silence.

"Annabeth, you don't have to come over tonight. I don't want to tear you away from Herb boy... I mean Sage."

She snickers a little, "Herb boy? That's actually kind of funny. No, I want to. I don't have plans with him today. I told him I was hanging with one of my friends today."

"Oh, okay. He was okay with you hanging with a guy?"

She smiles, "Not really, but I didn't give him much of a choice. I've just started hanging out with people again, do you honestly think I'm going to let someone dictate who those people are?"

I can't help the smile that creeps across my face. I love that this girl isn't like any of those other girls that I've been around. She doesn't want to try to impress anyone. She does what she wants to do without regard for what others expect. I glance away from the road and look over at her. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even try to be. Everything about her is so pure and sweet. I turn my eyes back to the road and focus on what is in front of me.

"Well in that case, what do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking Chinese and a movie. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. What kinds of movies are you into? I really don't want to watch a chic flic..."

She lets out a laugh, a beautiful melodic sound fills the car as her laugh sounds. "I actually love horror movies."

"Really? What are your favorite horror movies?"

"I love the Scream movies, Halloween, and the original Nightmare on Elm Street movies. How about you?"

"I'm thinking a movie marathon," I say. "I have all four Scream movies."

"That sounds great."

Just as we pull into the plaza where the Chinese restaurant is located, my phone rings. Without even thinking I answer it without checking to see who it is. I'm so excited about spending the rest of the day with this beautiful girl that I don't care about anything else.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Where have you been all day?" the voice says. I look down and realize that I have no idea who I'm talking to,

"Who is this?"

"Oh come on Percy. You don't know my voice? Or do you only recognize it when I'm moaning your name?"

"Look, I'm not sure who this is but do me a favor, delete my number."

"Excuse me? I was good enough for you to fuck two days ago, now you want me to delete my number?"

I sigh for a moment and look toward Annabeth who is sitting there with a concerned look on her face. I just smile, "Could you go pick up our food and I'll finish this call?"

Annabeth nods in understanding, "Sure." She smiles at me, a warm and caring smile that warms my heart. I hand her some money and she exits the car without another word. I watch in silence as she enters the restaurant.

"Look I don't know if this is Drew, Melissa, or Jennifer, but whoever you are you can tell them also that this is done. I'm done."

"You fucked Melissa and Jennifer too? What the fuck Percy can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

Well at least I know who I'm talking to now, "Drew, go to hell. You are nothing but a whore and I'm done with all of you. Now as I said before, please delete my number and stay the hell away from me."

"Is this about that little virgin, Annabeth? You know Percy, you'll never get what you want and need from her. She's too innocent and pure for you."

This comment gets me so angry that my temper is ready to boil over the edge. I know she's too good for me. I know I would never deserve someone so sweet and pure. I don't need someone like Drew Cost telling me what I can and cannot have.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want anything from her, other than to be her friend? Besides she's too good for me, I don't deserve someone like her," I shout at Drew.

I'm so angry and I'm speaking so loudly that I don't notice that I'm no longer alone. Annabeth stands there with the door open staring at me with surprise and awe. Why would she look at me in awe like that? She climbs into the car without a word and doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Lose my number and don't talk to me again," I growl into the phone. I touch the screen to end the call. I miss the days before touch screens when you could flip the phone closed harshly to hang it up or even before that when there were phones that had bases that you could slam the phone down on when you were angry. There's just something so much more final to slamming something shut or down than there is touching something to end a call. Right now I'd love nothing more than to slam something.

Realizing that Annabeth is sitting there in silence, I take a deep calming breath to compose myself. I start the engine without a word and pull out of the parking lot. The silence in the car is deafening, I wonder if it's as bad for her as it is for me right now. I want to speak, but I don't know what she heard me say. Did she hear everything or did she only hear me shouting and none of the actual words. I start to open my mouth but she cuts be off before I do.

"Thank you," she says almost silently.

"For what?" I ask confused. What does she need to thank me for?

"For respecting me like that. You have no idea what that means to me."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard you tell her that you wanted to be my friend and that you didn't deserve someone like me. Even though I disagree with the second part. I appreciate that you respect me..."

I cut her off, "What do you mean that you disagree with the second part?"

She turns her body to face me, looking at the side of my face as I drive down the street. "You deserve more than you think you do. You deserve love and affection. You deserve to love someone and to have them love you back. You are not as bad a person as you think you are."

My heart starts to hammer in my chest as she says these words. I know she has a boyfriend and that I don't have a shot with this girl, but she makes me feel so deserving and so special without even trying.

"Thank you, Annabeth. That means a lot to me."

We pull into the driveway of my house and get out of the car. Neither of us has spoken for the last few minutes. The silence isn't deafening like it was before, now it's just... comfortable. Like two old friends that know so much about each other that we don't need to speak, it's a nice feeling.

I walk around the car and take the food from her hands and begin to ascend the steps leading to the front of the house. I can feel her following closely behind as I approach the front door and open it. Before walking in, I reach into the mailbox and take out the mail inside. There's two days worth of mail in this box, I must have forgotten about it.

"Welcome to my home," I tell her. "Follow me and we'll put this stuff in the kitchen and get plates and stuff to eat."

She's been quite for a long time now, I hope she's not upset with herself for telling me those things. Her words meant more to me than she can possibly know.

We enter the kitchen and I put the food and mail down and turn to get plates, cups, and silverware. I see her looking down at an envelope sitting on the counter.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"It's something from school," she says concerned.

I turn and look at the letter sitting there. I open it and begin reading.

"Fuck, what the hell am I going to do now? Coach is going to fucking kill me."

"What? What's wrong?"

I don't say anything, I just hand her the letter that explains that I'm currently getting a D in math and that if I don't pick up my grades in the coming weeks, I'll be ineligible to play.

"I can't lose eligibility, I have to win a scholarship so that I can get out of this damn house and go to college," I growl to myself. "What am I going to do?"

"This is easy, I'll tutor you," Annabeth says firmly.

"I can't let you do that. When would you have time with the insane schedule that you keep?"

"I study every night anyway, Percy. It's not a problem. You could even come to my study group with me, my friend Will, his sister Cara, Fernando, and Heather are all really great and really good at school work. Right now I'm the valedictorian but Travis is second, Katie is third, Will is fifth, and Heather is eighth in the entire class."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure, we're friends, right?"

I smile at her, "Thanks again, Annabeth. I really appreciate it."

She smiles and takes a plate, cup, and fork. Then she grabs her food that she ordered, "Well, where's the TV?"

I smile and lead her down the hall, my food in hand, toward the living room where there's a big screen television hanging on the wall.

:P

The next week of school goes surprisingly fast, probably because I'm busier than I have ever been. After football practice every day, I meet with Annabeth and we go to the library where she meets her friends for study group. I find that these people, are so much nicer than I ever thought they would be. I used to think that people this smart were stuck-up and arrogant. I thought they would sit around using big words that only they understood and would purposely try to make me feel stupid. But they did none of those things. Travis is surprisingly knowledgeable about sports, different athletes' stats and ways to improve. He even pointed out a couple things about me that I never realized before and he told me how I could improve. I even tried it out during practice and it worked. It also impressed my coaches. I'll be listening to what he tells me from now on. Will is kind of an egghead, but he's great at explaining science to someone who doesn't understand. Both Heather and Katie have also been helpful, but they mostly look between me and Annabeth as if they are trying to figure out what I'm doing with her. But Annabeth has by far been the most helpful. In less than a week, she's got me completely caught up with math and even has taken me ahead of where the teacher is so that I understand what he's doing when he explains it in class. I've been able to participate more and have started to impress him as well.

When Saturday rolls around again, I wake early and go to the stadium so I can be early for our team meeting. We beat the Lions yesterday 21 - 7, I even used some of Travis' ideas for improving my game.

"Percy, we got the best films of you last night. There's no doubt that another game or two like that and you'll have Division 1 schools looking at you for sure. Are there any in particular that you were looking at?"

Thinking about Annabeth I quickly respond, "I'd like to stay here and go to NYU. Do you think there's any possibility of that?"

"The way you're playing? I'd bet that they'd love to have you. I'll make a couple calls. Next week is homecoming, I'll invite the coaches and hopefully they'll come to see you."

I smile at the prospect of college coaches coming to see me. I'd better talk to Will and see if there's anything else that I should do to improve my game.

After watching films, Nico, Jason, and I all go out and find the girls sitting in the stands ready to watch Annabeth' track meet. As we sit, I see Travis, Katie, Will, and Heather walking toward us. Travis looks unsure if he should approach or not, like I would think that our friendship is a secret or something.

"Travis," I shout, "up here." I smile and wave them over to us.

"Hey Percy, how are you?" Travis says kind of nervously.

"I'm good, have a seat. This is Nico, Jason, Piper, and Reyna. Guys these are Annabeth' friends and my new friends, Travis, Heather, Katie, and Will."

They all greet each other smiling. Travis leans into me a little, "Thanks. Most football players that I've tutored or talked to don't acknowledge me outside of the library."

"I'm not like that, Travis. Besides I wanted to thank you. I've been playing so well that the coaches are putting film together to send out to colleges for me. I really appreciate all of your help."

"So this is the guy that you were telling us about that's helped you play better," Nico asks.

"Yep, Travis. He knows so much about the game it's scary."

"You got anything for me?" Nico asks. "I figure if you can fix Percy, you can fix anyone."

I punch Nico in the arm for the comment and he just smirks.

"Sure, I can probably help you out," Travis says smiling.

"Have you ever thought about going into sports somehow? You could really help athletes," I say.

"Actually, I've been thinking of going to school to be a physical therapist or for sports medicine. I really do love sports, I just don't play."

We all nod and smile as they announce Annabeth for the pole vault. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sage walking up into the stands with his group of friends talking. When Annabeth runs down the track toward the vault, I can see Sage watching her intently. God I wish he wasn't here.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Annabeth

"So tell me Annabeth, what's going on with you and Percy? Reyna says that you've been spending a lot of time together," Clarisse asks as we dress for the track meet.

"Nothing's going on with me and Percy. He's my friend. I've been helping him out with math because they were threatening to make him ineligible to play because of his grades. I've been helping him with math and Will's been helping him with science, why?"

"Oh, I've just heard rumors that he's been staying away from all other girls, which as you know for Percy is a difficult thing to do. I also heard he told Drew to lose his number and he hasn't talked to her, Melissa, or Jennifer in like a week. Then of course there's the fact that you've been glowing since I brought up his name."

I scowl at her and turn around. "I'm seeing someone, Clarisse. Remember Sage?"

"Please Annabeth. You've never had the reaction to Sage's name that you do to Percy's name. Just admit it, you like Percy."

I look down, I know that this is basically admitting something, but I don't care. I can't lie to her, she would know it. Clarisse knows me too well, besides I do kind of like Percy. I have for a while, but this week, seeing him in a completely different light, has made me like him even more. There's just something about him, in s21Ue of the way he is with other girls, he's a great guy and he's good to me. Always opening doors for me and he refuses to let me pay for anything, even the simplest things. Not that I need some guy to buy things for me, but it's just the chivalry of his behavior that appeals to me. He treats me like a lady but not like I'm incapable and I like that.

"See, I knew it," Clarisse says. "Does he know?"

"No Clarisse, and he doesn't need to know. I have Sage. I like Sage. He's a good guy."

"But he doesn't have your heart, Annabeth. Percy has your heart. Sage can be as nice as he wants, but your heart already belongs to another man."

I scowl at her and turn away. How could she possibly think that my heart belongs to Percy? I hardly know Percy, my heart can't belong to him already. Besides, we've never gone on a date or done anything even remotely romantic, unless you count me cowering in his shoulder when he made me watch 'Final Destination 4' with him after we watched the 'Scream' movies. That was one of the most horrific and gruesome movies that I've ever seen. Watching people get hacked in half and blown-up and smashed was horrifying. I didn't mean to, but at some point I had moved close to him and at one particularly terrible part I buried my face in his shoulder to hide from the gore. I do have to admit though, I did really enjoy it when he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to his side so that I could hide my face easier. But it still wasn't a date and it was just him, being chivalrous, that's all.

Clarisse doesn't say another word, she simply gives me a knowing look and smirks. She's just so sure that she's right. It does make me wonder, could I be developing feelings for Percy? Could I really like him like that?

We walk out of the locker room to shouts and cheers from the stands. I immediately find HIM, sitting among the crowd. Percy sitting with my friends and his friends like they've all known each other for years. When he meets my eyes for a moment he smiles and waves at me. I smile back and look down. Why does he draw me to him so easily? He's just sitting there, he's didn't do anything to draw my attention but he's the first person that I looked for when I got here. I move my eyes to scan the rest of the crowd, my mother's supposed to be here too. But instead of finding my mom, I see the scowling face of another man, Sage. He glares from me to Percy and back again. He must have seen the exchange.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Clarisse whispers behind me. "You better focus, pole vault is first."

I nod at her and smile, "I'm fine. He's just being ridiculous. There's nothing for him to be jealous of."

"Sure Annabeth," she says and walks away from me. Again I scan the crowd and find Percy watching me. He looks from me to Sage and can clearly see the look on Sage's face. But he doesn't stay focused on Sage, he focuses on me and smiles. I smile to myself and try to focus as I walk toward my pole at the end of the track. I'm going to try to raise the stakes today and go higher. I've been practicing all week and today is do or die. If I make my height today, I'll make it to the state championships.

I close my eyes and the first thing I see is not the beautiful brown of Sage's eyes, it's the deep and mysterious green of Percy's eyes. It's Percy's penetrating green irises that calm me down and help me to focus. It's Percy's smile and gaze that I see when I close my eyes to focus. And it's those green eyes that calm me and focus my mind. I open my eyes and stare at the point in front of me where I'll plant my pole and throw myself over the bar for my first of three tries.

:P

As I gather my things from the locker room I couldn't be happier with myself. I've beaten my personal best again, landing me a spot in the state competition. The relay team Travis also be competing at the state level, which has us all ready to celebrate. We all agree to meet at the 21U tonight to celebrate our successes.

I exit the locker room and immediately see Percy standing there waiting with Piper and everyone else. I also see Sage standing there waiting as well. As badly as I want to go over to my friends, I walk over to Sage smiling.

"You made it," I say.

He scowls slightly, but then attempts to change his demeanor. "Yeah, I told you I would," he says. "You did great. I never realized you were so fast. So how about dinner?"

"Oh, I'd love to but the team, we're having kind of a celebration for making it to states. We were all meeting at the 21U, I thought that's what we agreed on," I say.

He looks a bit angry but quickly tries to change, "Okay, that's fine. Do you want to ride with me and my friends?"

"I have my car, but you can ride with me if you want."

He looks at me as if trying to read my mind, "Fine, I'll go with you. Are you riding anyone else?"

I don't know... At that moment I'm cut off by Clarisse, "Annabeth, can I get a ride to the 21U? My brother has my car."

I look at Sage and he's expressionless, but I don't care. "Sure Clarisse, let's go."

Clarisse, Sage, and I all start walking toward the parking lot with the rest of our friends following behind. When we get there I see that Percy's Mustang is parked next to mine. He goes and unlocks his driver side door, which is right next to my passenger side were Sage is standing. They glare at each other for a minute then Percy turns his attention to our friends.

"Who's coming with me and who's going with Annabeth?"

I'm not surprised by this, we always carpool and especially with Travis, Katie, Will, and Heather here, I wouldn't want to leave any of our friends behind. Sage scowls even more than he was before and looks at me like I'm supposed to object.

"I'm going with Annabeth," Clarisse announces.

"We will too," Piper announces for her and Jason.

"Heather and I will go with Annabeth too, Heather can sit on my lap," Will announces.

"Okay then, Katie, Travis, Nico, and Reyna are with me," Percy announces.

"I'm in the middle in the front!" Clarisse announces and almost too excitedly climbs into my car.

Sage is totally glaring at everyone now. "Maybe I should just meet you there," he says.

"I'm sorry, but this is what we always do. We carpool."

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll see you at the 21U." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. It's our first kiss but I can't help but to think that this has more to do with Percy and my friends standing there than it does me. It's almost like he's trying to stake his claim on me, like he owns me or something. I don't think I like it at all.

He pulls back and smirks a little, "See you there."

I glance up at Percy and he's scowling at Sage as he slides into his friend's car and they drive off.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about one thing," Clarisse says.

"What's that?"

"Sage isn't going to back down."

I shake my head. How did I go from being quiet and left alone to being pursued by a college guy and surrounded by all of these people? It's almost too much for me to handle. I climb into the driver seat of my car and start the engine. I pull out of my parking spot, just after Percy pulls out and follow his beautiful black and silver Mustang out of the parking lot and into town.

:P

When we arrive at the club, almost immediately Sage finds me and pulls me over to where his friends are sitting.

"Sage, I'm supposed to be celebrating with my team," I complain. It's not that I don't want to spend time with him, but I want to be with my friends also.

"Come on Annabeth, I haven't seen you all week. They get you every day. I just want some alone time with you. We've been talking for two weeks now and we've only shared one kiss and have barely shared any time together."

I nod, knowing he's right but I'm still angry that he's behaving like this. I guess I expected more from a college guy. I thought he'd understand that I have more going on in my life other than boys.

"Fine," I say, "let's go dance."

He stands and takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. All of my friends watch as we start dancing. The way he's dancing with me though makes me uncomfortable. His hands are all over me, claiming me and every time one of my friends comes anywhere near where we're dancing, he glares at them until they move away.

After a couple songs, I look and notice Percy sitting in his usual spot watching us intently. All of his friends are at the bar and my friends are dancing, but nowhere near where we are. He's basically chased all of my friends to the other side of the dance floor. One thing I have noticed about Percy is, he's ignoring all other girls. He hasn't disappeared once with any girls. He's even going as far as to completely ignore them when they come over to talk to him, and several have gone over to him. Why am I noticing him and what he's doing when I have Sage here. Probably because I'm not getting the warm and fuzzies from Sage, not like I did when Percy put his arm around me when we were watching movies.

I catch Piper's eyes and she looks almost sad at me, like she feels bad that this is happening so I make a quick decision.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," I announce to Sage over the music.

"Come-on, just one more song," he argues and pulls me closer to him. I must say, his arms wrapped around me and holding me tight isn't very reassuring. I would have thought that having his arms wrapped around me would make me feel something, but it doesn't. It only makes me feel like I'm being strangled. It isn't a warm feeling that I get from him, it's more of a feeling like he's trying to own me or something.

"Sage, unless you want me to pee right here, I suggest you let me go."

He scowls at me, "Do you always have to act like such a kid?"

I look at him wide eyed, "Are you serious? In case you haven't noticed, I'm seventeen so technically, still a 'kid'. Besides we've been here for hours and you haven't let me go yet. So unless you want me to piss my pants right here I suggest you let me go."

He releases me and I quickly make eye contact with Piper and hope that she follows me to the bathroom.

I walk in and lean on the sink, looking into the mirror. What is wrong with me? This really hot college guy wants to be with me and I don't like it. But he acts like he owns me and in a matter of a couple hours has basically chased away my friends. What would happen if I really started dating him, would I have any friends anymore or would he manage to chase them all away from me?

I bow my head and close my eyes. Just then the door bursts open and Piper, Clarisse, Reyna, Heather, and Katie all come in.

"What the hell is going on out there, Annabeth?" Clarisse asks. "What, aren't you allowed to have friends?"

"Yeah Annabeth. What's happening? He's like taken you away from us and he makes nasty faces every time one of us tries to get anywhere near you."

"I don't know what's happening. He just keeps talking about how we've been talking for two weeks and have barely spent any time together. I don't know..."

"No Annabeth. You have to put your foot down now. You have to decide if he's what you want of if you are going to fight for your friends because he's basically made us all feel unwelcome in a matter of two hours," Reyna says.

"Yeah, Travis and Will are both nervous about going anywhere near you and they've been your friends for how long?" Katie says.

"You're right, I know. Okay, I'll cut it off. I'll tell him either he hangs with my friends or he can leave me alone."

They all nod their approval at me. I know they're right about this. We all leave the bathroom and I'm greeted by none other than Sage standing outside of the bathroom waiting for me.

"What took you so long in there?"

"Look Sage, we need to talk."

"Later," he says. "Let's go sit with my friends." He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bar. But I yank my arm out of his grasp and stand firm.

"No, listen to me. I'm supposed to be celebrating and hanging with my friends too. I don't want to just dance with you and your friends or sit at the bar with your friends, I want to hang with my friends too. If you can't do both then maybe we should go our separate ways."

"What are your friends in your ear or something?" he asks getting loud with me and walking closer to me. I'm slightly intimidated by his sheer size, but I know my training, so long as he doesn't get the upper hand on me, I'll be fine. That is until it happens. He quickly grabs my arm and spins me around so his arms are wrapped around my body. I squirm, trying to get out of his grasp but there's no use. How did I let down my guard that much that I didn't see this coming?

He leans in and whispers into my ear, "Now stop. We're going over to sit with my friends for a while, then we're going out for a while, alone."

I squirm more, trying to get out of his arms. I stomp on his foot and kick at his shin, but none of it seems to matter.

"Stop," he growls in my ear. "Or I'll make sure you regret it."

Just at that point, Sage is pulled away from me and I fall to the floor. Standing over Sage is a very angry looking Percy. Sage glares up at him and quickly tries to stand, but not before he does, I quickly regain my composure and sweep his legs out from under him. I stand and walk over to him. Percy stands just behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder, just to let me know that he's still there.

I glare down at Sage. "How dare you threaten me," I say. "You don't own me."

Sage tries to stand and lunge at me, but he's too slow and I've got the upper hand now since Percy helped me. I notice Percy stands back and allows me to stand up for myself. He doesn't leave, but he gives me space. I silently thank him for knowing me so well.

I move out of the way from Sage and kick him in his back of the knees, making him drop to the ground. "Sage, stop. I'm a black belt, I don't want to hurt you but I will defend myself if I have to."

He looks at me and growls, his friends stand around and watch as my friends all move over to us, ready to pounce if necessary. Sage slowly stands and behind me I can feel Percy move closer to me. His presence gives me the strength I need to stand up for myself.

"You little bitch. I should have known you were more trouble than you're worth. This is your last chance," he says glaring at me.

"Last chance for what? To be treated like something that you can own? I don't think so. Have a nice life," I say deadly calm.

He turns and his friends follow. Piper comes up to me and pulls me into a hug, "Good job, Annabeth. I'm so proud of you."

Reyna, Clarisse, Katie, and Heather all join in for the hug. When we pull back the girls all pull me to the dance floor and the guys all follow, even Percy finds the dance floor for the first time since I met him. We all dance and have a great time and I quickly forget about Sage. I don't know what I was thinking allowing him to try to lead me away from my friends, but I learned my lesson. If they can't accept my friends then I can't talk to them, no matter how hot they are. This thought makes my mind drift to Percy. He's accepted all of my friends, not just the ones that he was friends with already, he accepted Travis and the others quickly too. He doesn't treat them differently even though they travel in different groups, could this guy really be the good guy that I see and not the dog that he's always seemed to be?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy

Saturday night was so much fun once Sage and his friends left. We danced and just hung out. There was no more drama and no pressure. That is until I was pulling my car into the driveway that night.

I had dropped everyone that came with me off at their cars or their houses and made my way home. By the time I got there, I was tired and just dying for my bed. I didn't even care that I was going home to the dark and desolate house that I despise.

When I pulled in I noticed that there was a car parked across the street from my house. I didn't recognize that car so I ignored it and proceeded to park my Mustang and walk to the front of the house. As soon as I got there though, a girl was sitting there on my porch waiting for me.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"You haven't come back to the bar. You haven't called me. What are you doing?"

"Look Angel, I'm really sorry about that. That shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean it shouldn't have happened? I thought you loved me. I thought we had something, that there was a real connection."

"Angel, I'm sorry but I don't love you. I didn't feel any connection, I..." I trail off, I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to this. I knew she was kind of needy, it was obvious that night I guess I just didn't realize how needy she really was.

"Percy, don't lie. I know you felt it. You had to."

"Angel, you're like three or four years older than me. I'm still in high school, what would you possibly want a high school guy for?"

She looks at me sadly. I can't help but think how pathetic she really is. She's around 22 years old, what could she possibly think we could have in common? She nods her head, "But I'll wait. I can be a good girlfriend for you. I'm more mature than high school girls. I can be there and support you while you play high school and college football, maybe you'll even get drafted. I can support you through all of that."

And there it is. Not that I think I'll ever go pro playing football, but I will get a scholarship for college somewhere. She's looking for someone to take care of her, that's the only reason a 22 year old girl would ever look at or want to have a relationship with an 18 year old guy. I shake my head at the thought and it makes me angry.

"Look Angel. I'm not looking for someone to take care of me and I'm not looking to take care of someone either. You need to go home now and please, don't come back."

"Percy, come-on..."

I cut her off. I'm getting really angry. "Angel there is a really great girl that I want to get to know better and get her to see me as something other than a friend and I'm sorry but it's not you. She's my age and she doesn't want someone to take care of her. That's the kind of girl I want, not one that wants me to take care of them, I want a girl that can take care of herself. Now it's time for you to go."

I walk past her and go into my house. It amazes me when she continues to sit there.

I turn off all of the lights downstairs and head up to my room. I decide to text Nico.

Me: Dude that bartender Angel is stalking me. She's at my house and won't leave.

Nico: Are you serious? What are you gonna do?

Me: IDK, I was just gonna leave her there.

Nico: Do you think she'll leave?

Me: IDK what to do.

Nico: Got an idea hang on.

About five minutes later my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I hear you need rescuing."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it's me. Nico says you need rescued from crazy girl."

"She's sitting on my porch crying because I don't want to go out with her. I feel bad but really, she's like 22 and she's looking for someone to take care of her. I just want her to go away."

"I'll be right there," Annabeth says before hanging up. I decide to text Nico back.

Me: Dude, why did you call Annabeth? I don't want her to think I'm some kind of horrible person.

Nico: She doesn't. It was her idea to call you. I actually was calling Reyna to see if she could do something. The girls were sleeping at Annabeth' tonight.

Me: It was Annabeth' idea to help me with this?

Nico: Yeah

Me: Gotta go, I hear her car.

I run down the stairs and see Annabeth pulling into the driveway behind my car. She gets out and Angel stands and looks at her. I open the door and start to come out, but Annabeth shakes her head at me, so I go back in.

"Who are you?" Angel asks.

"I'm Annabeth, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Percy's girlfriend. I think you need to go, he's getting ready for bed."

"Um, I don't think so. He's expecting me."

"Wait, what? You're the girl?"

"What girl?"

Shit, I don't want Angel to tell her what I said about the girl that I want. What am I going to do? I should stop her I should...

"The girl that Percy wants. He said there was a girl that he was trying to get him to see him as more than just a friend."

Fuck, now what am I going to do? I don't want her to know that I'm pursuing her. I could kill that girl. Why couldn't she just get the hint and leave me alone.

"I don't know if I'm that girl, but I do know that you need to leave before I make you leave. He doesn't want you here," Annabeth tells her.

At this point I come out and try to defuse things, "Hey Annabeth. Thanks for coming over."

Angel looks at me heartbroken. "You want this," she says pointing at Annabeth, "instead of me?"

I don't respond, but Annabeth does, "I can't possibly imagine what he would want with someone so much older than him. How old are you anyway, like 25?"

"I'm not 25, I'm 22."

"Oh, you really put me in my place," Annabeth scoffs. "Do you realize that he's 18? I mean really, you're significantly older than him. I think you need to go find an older man to take care of you and not an 18 year old."

Angel growls at her and stands up. Annabeth stands there and looks at her and smirks, "Honey, I could kick your ass before you even knew what was happening. There's not even a challenge hitting you. Just step back, go to your little girly car, and leave."

Angel looks too surprised to say anything. She sidesteps and walks down through the lawn toward the street.

Annabeth turns to me, "Are you going to invite me in at least? I did save your ass from your psycho stalker."

I smile and nod at her, "Ladies first." I gesture for her to enter by moving out of her way and bowing dramatically. She smiles at me and enters the house.

"Want something to drink or..." she cuts me off.

"Since I'm here, I was thinking we get the girls to come down and invite Nico and Jason and have a movie night/ sleepover."

I look at her shocked. "Wait? What?"

"I'm not saying I'm sleeping with you or anything Percy, I'm saying that you have this huge house and it would be fun to invite our friends over and have a horror movie marathon all night."

I smile and nod, "Alright. You call the girls and I'll call the guys. What about Travis and the others?"

She now is the one with the surprised look, "Really?"

"Sure, I really like them and they got along really well with everyone else."

She nods and smiles at me, "Okay, I'll call them too."

:P

We both told them all to bring snacks and drinks since I didn't have enough to feed so many people. After we got the calls done, Annabeth and I gathered pillows and blankets and set them in the living room. Then we arranged the couches and chairs so that they surround the television so that everyone could see clearly no matter where they sit. When she left the room to get something from her car, I changed the video from Nightmare on Elm Street to one of the Final Destination movies. She's never seen them and they are all pretty gory so I'm hoping to provoke the same reaction as the last one got when we watched it.

An hour after we made the calls, everyone started arriving. The girls all came together with food and bags of clothes and the guys came with more food and several types of soda and beer.

Once all of the food is ready, we all gather in the living room with everything and everyone takes places around the room. Nico shuts off the lights and everyone pairs off with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Annabeth and I are the only ones that aren't together, so we end up sitting on the floor near each other, but not really close. She presses play and when the movie starts she looks at me.

"What happened to Nightmare?"

"I don't know. I guess the video got switched. You can change it if you want."

"You better not," Nico warns from across the room. I love these movies. Besides it gives Reyna a reason to cuddle up to me when she's scared."

Reyna hits him in the arm but she doesn't argue.

Annabeth scowls a little, "Fine." She looks a little worried, after the last one she knows kind of what to expect, but she's never seen this one before. I smirk to myself and hope that as the movie goes on, she'll move closer to me and initiate contact.

Midway through the movie when all of the surprises become more abundant, I find that Annabeth has moved closer to me and every time she jumps she puts her face in the side of my arm. I've seen these movies so I know when something is going to happen, so with the next surprise I decide that I'm going to move my arm so she ends up with my arm around her shoulders.

When she feels my arm around her, she just melts into my side and continues to bury her face in my shoulder, but now she's able to hide more effectively. She doesn't object or complain, she just seems to enjoy being able to hide her face. By the time the movie is over, the girls are complaining and the guys all seem kind of happy because every one of them is either in their boyfriend's lap or is pressed so close to them that they might as well be. Annabeth is the only one that is close to me, but not that close. I kind of wish she was.

Reyna stands from Nico and marches over to the DVD player. "You got to torture us with the first video, now its girls choice and we choose, 'Ten Things I Hate About You.'

The guys grumble, but I secretly love this movie. The movie starts and I don't move my arm from Annabeth' shoulders, I did however expect her to move, but she surprises me when she doesn't. She just kind of leans into my side a little and I take that opportunity to put my arm more securely around her. She doesn't lean her head into me or really snuggle into me like the other girls, but she stays there, securely in my side.

As the movie plays, I find myself getting tired. As much as I hate to do it, I need to move myself a little. Sitting in this position isn't the most comfortable after several hours. So I slowly slide down so I'm lying on my back with my head propped on a pillow. I find that Annabeth ends up sliding down with me and her head is on my chest like a pillow. I keep my arm around her shoulders while she has her head on my chest.

When the guy drives his motorcycle over the hillside she giggles a little and the feeling of her voice resonating through my torso sends sparks of joy and contentment through me. This is the first time in a long time that I've had a girl in my arms and I don't intend on trying anything with her, I don't want to. I just like the feel of her weight against me and her head on my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Nico looking at us. He smirks at me and nods his head at me. He knows me, if this were any other girl at any other point in my life over the past couple years, I would have already been done with her. But this is Annabeth, a beautiful girl that I would be willing to wait a lifetime to have as mine. I will wait forever for her to want to be with me. But I can't help the spark of hope that flows through me as she keeps her head on my chest and her arm draped across my stomach. Maybe there can be more than just friendship here, I don't know friends that lie together like this. At least I've never had a friend like that.

About half way through the movie I can feel that her breathing has become rhythmic, she must have fallen asleep. The weight of her body against mine has definitely become heavier, like the sleeping woman has pressed her body into mine for comfort and protection. But it was she who protected me tonight, from a psychotic girl who couldn't understand that I didn't have feelings for her. It was Annabeth who protected me, from myself also. She changed me and made me want to be better. I'm a work in progress, I'm not perfect, but hopefully at some point I'll be perfect for her.

"What's going on there?" Nico whispers from his place next to his sleeping girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You and Annabeth?" he says like it's obvious.

I look down at the sleeping girl, "Nothing's going on. She's just using me as a pillow, I guess I'm comfortable."

"Sure, so you're telling me that you don't like her?"

I shake my head and look down at her to make sure she's really sleeping. "I do," I say quietly hoping that she doesn't hear my confession, "but I know she doesn't want me like that and that's okay. I'm happy being her friend."

"Really?" another voice sounds. It's Travis asking from the couch behind me. "Would you really be happy with simple friendship?"

"Actually, yes. I just want to spend time with her. She makes me a better person and I'm actually enjoying trying to be better. Even if she never reciprocates my feelings, that's okay. I'm happy being her friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth

I know he put this movie on, on purpose. I know he just wanted to torture me with it knowing that I've never seen these movies before.

We all take our seat around the room, Nico and Reyna on one couch, Jason and Piper on the loveseat, Will and Heather on another couch, Katie and Travis on an oversized recliner, and Percy and I on a bunch of blankets spread out on the floor. When the movie starts Reyna and I both complain about the movie. Percy tries to claim that the disks must have gotten switched and said that I could change the movie, but Nico argued. So here we are, ready to watch this really scary, gory movie.

As the movie started, there was about three feet or so between Percy and me. There was a part of me that wanted to close that space, but there's another part that doesn't trust him like that. Not that I think that he would try anything on me, he's never shown me anything but respect, but after that little show with that chic, I'm a little turned off by him. I mean I know it's not his fault that he had some girl become obsessed with him, but if he hadn't fucked her and acted like she didn't exist after, maybe she wouldn't have done that.

About half way through the movie I decide that I need to get up and leave the room for a moment, so I excuse myself to the bathroom. When I get to the door, Piper is right behind me.

"What's up?" I ask her. "I can go to the bathroom myself you know."

She smirks at me, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After everything with Sage and then rescuing Percy from psycho stalker."

"I'm fine. The thing with Sage is actually kind of a relief. It's not like I thought that was ever going anywhere. The thing with Angel though, I kind of felt bad for her."

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Well, she slept with this guy and thought there was some kind of great connection, only to be ignored by him completely."

"There's something you're missing there. Percy didn't go to her looking for sex. I heard all about this one the next day because he felt really bad about it. He just didn't want to be alone in his house that night so he went to have a drink so that he could go home and pass out. She threw herself at him. She was practically undressing herself in the bar and then she closed up early and invited him to her place. He said he told her that he couldn't but she insisted that she was afraid of going home alone so late at night. Anyway once there, one thing lead to another. She was just looking for a younger guy with good prospects to take care of her. Percy's got a bright future and she saw that."

"Still..." I say trailing off. What am I going to say? That I like him? That I really would love some kind of relationship with him? Please... He would never look at me like that. I'm his friend, his tutor, his chaser of stalkers.

"Still nothing Annabeth. He's different with you. He's different because of you. You need to open your eyes and see the guy sitting there and not the guy that he used to be. He's changing and it's because of you, whether you like it or not, you make him better."

"I doubt that," I mumble.

Piper scowls and takes my hand, "Let's go back and watch the movie."

We get back in the living room and she immediately takes her place with Jason. I sit back on the floor next to Percy, but this time I find that the space between us is much smaller than it was before. Could she be right? Could he really be changing for me?

I focus on the movie, but as hard as I try I'm only aware of the man sitting next to me. So I decide to test Piper's theory that he likes me and he's changing for me. The next scary part I jump a little more than normal and move closer to him to bury my face in his arm. He doesn't move or change the way he's sitting, he just kind of leans into me just a little more. The next time I jump it's not artifice, it really did take me by surprise but what really took me by surprise was his arm wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. This gave me a perfect place to hide my face when something scary or unexpected happened.

Once the movie was finally over, all of the other girls were either in their boyfriends' laps or almost there. I was still nestled into his side and I couldn't help notice that my small frame fit perfectly into his side, like I belong there. Neither of us moves apart or changes the way we are sitting, we just remain there as Reyna gets up and puts on a movies that would be better classified as a chic flick.

As this movie goes on I can't help but to laugh at certain parts. After a while though, Percy slides himself down to the floor so he's lying on his back and is propped up on a pillow. I sit there, his arm still kind of around me, for a few more minutes watching the movie. Then I decide that I'm going to lie down too. Should I move away? Should I get a pillow or try to stretch out across the floor?

As though he can read my mind, his arm slides more securely around my lower back. Almost like he's asking me not to go away from him. He's my friend, there's no reason that this needs to be awkward. But it is, for me it's awkward. I want something I can't have, that I don't know how to get from him. I want to close the space between us. I want to pull myself into him and allow myself to become part of him.

I slide slowly onto the floor and lie on my side with my head on his chest. He drapes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His warmth and strength fill me, consume me. I feel like I may spontaneously combust from the feeling of his body next to mine.

We lie together, watching the movie in silence, giggling at certain points, but the feeling I have right now is contentment. He starts to draw small circles in my side with his thumb as he keeps his arm securely wrapped around me. The monotonous movement, lulls me into a sleep state. I can still hear things, but I'm quickly drifting off. I snuggle further into his side, without even really realizing what I'm doing, and I drape my arm across him and rest my hand on his stomach. I can feel his muscles expand and contract beneath my hand.

Just as I'm ready to completely drift off, I hear Nico speak.

"What's going on there?" Nico whispers from his place next to Reyna.

"What do you mean?" I hear Percy's thundering voice through his chest. It vibrates through me, sending chills throughout my body.

"You and Annabeth?" Nico says like it's obvious.

I feel him shift slightly, but I don't move. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, I really am mostly asleep. "Nothing's going on. She's just using me as a pillow, I guess I'm comfortable."

He has that right, I've never felt so comfortable next to anyone. Not that I've let anyone else this close to me since Luke, but I've never felt so completely content before.

"Sure, so you're telling me that you don't like her?"

He pauses for a moment, this is the moment of truth. Part of me is sure that I'm already sleeping and that this is all a dream, but the other part of me knows that it isn't. His long pause makes my heart sink a little. He doesn't really like me, not like that. He really meant it when he said he wanted to be my friend and nothing more. Can I do that? Can I just be friends with this guy that occupies my mind and spirit? The thought saddens me, but I don't move. I continue to lie there as I feel him looking down at me. Then I feel him take a deep breath and his deep melodic voice thunders through him. "I do," he says quietly. He's still looking down at me, I can feel it, "but I know she doesn't want me like that and that's okay. I'm happy being her friend."

Oh my God, What? He does like me? And he doesn't think I like him? Is he totally blind? I have to try really hard not to sit up and argue or let him know that I'm awake, that I've heard it all.

Suddenly another voice joins into this conversation, it's Will, one of my best friends. He's always been really protective of me.

"Really?" Travis asks. "Would you really be happy with simple friendship?"

"Actually, yes. I just want to spend time with her. She makes me a better person and I'm actually enjoying trying to be better. Even if she never reciprocates my feelings, that's okay. I'm happy being her friend."

Hearing him say those words makes my heart flutter. He likes me, he's changing and trying to be better for me. He doesn't want those other girls, he wants me. That thought makes me smile a little to myself.

He tightens his arm around me and pulls me closer to his side. I snuggle into him more, content and happy for the first time in a very long time. I feel him lift his head slightly and he kisses the top of my head. "Besides," Percy says after a moment, "we're young, I have a lifetime to convince her that I'm her guy."

No convincing needed, I think to myself. Now how do I show him that I have feelings for him too?

After his last words, the room becomes totally silent except for the droning of the movie that's playing. I can't even really hear it anymore. I only hear his words echoing through my head and the sound of his heartbeat beneath me. That heart that beats for me. I feel his hand trace a track up my back, it finds my hair and he starts to twirl it in his fingers absently. The feel of him playing with my hair, the constant thumping of his heart, and the steady rise and fall of his chest soon lull me into a deep contented sleep.

:P

I wake in the morning to the sound of whispering from another room. I'm still tangled in Percy's arms and feeling his strong muscular arms engulfing me makes me feel so safe, safer than I ever have in my life other than when Caleb was still home. I look around the room and find that Piper and Reyna are no longer there.

I carefully slide myself from his grasp, immediately regretting it because without his warmth I'm suddenly freezing.

I walk out into the kitchen where I find my friends, talking about... me.

"Piper, did you see them? Are you sure he's changed? I just don't want to see him hurt her. I mean I love Percy like a brother, but..."

"Reyna, I'm telling you he's changed. She's actually letting someone in, let her be."

I walk into the room after this and look at them, "Talking about me?"

"Annabeth, I'm..." Reyna starts.

"It's fine Reyna. I understand. I've not given people much reason not to worry about me over the years."

"Annabeth, I heard a conversation last night between Percy, Nico, and Travis," Piper begins.

"I heard it too," I smile thinking about his words. "Percy thought I was asleep, and I would have been if Nico had waited another thirty seconds to speak," I say smiling.

"Well? What are your thoughts then?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I mean his reputation his horrible. But I feel a connection to him. I feel happy and safe with him, like he would never let anything happen to me and he would always have my back like he did yesterday with Sage. He let me fight my own battle, but he didn't leave me alone either. I think I really do like him, a lot."

Piper and Reyna both beam at me. "Really?" Piper asks. "How are you going to let him know?"

"I don't know. What I do know is, I'm going to the bathroom now, I'm going to brush my teeth and hopefully go lie back down."

After taking care of morning necessities, I go and lie back on the floor next to Percy. This time I don't lie on him, I simply lie next to him with my back facing him and try to relax and go back to sleep. I'm still really tired and I just want to rest a little longer. As I lie there, I feel myself beginning to drift off again, imagine my surprise when I feel him wrap himself around me again. He pulls himself into my back and he wraps his arm around my waist, pressing his chest into my back. I feel him nuzzle his face into my hair as he seemingly drifts back off to sleep.

Feeling his warmth envelop me again, I quickly fall into a sense of contentment and comfort. Next thing I know I'm being woken by the movement of others around the room and the smell of breakfast cooking. I open my eyes to find that Percy and I are completely alone in the living room.

I slowly turn myself in his arms and immediately see his bright green eyes looking at me. A smile creeps across his face as he looks down at me.

"Good morning," he smiles.

I smile in return, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"About 10 or so. The others are making breakfast. Did you sleep okay?"

I smile nervously. I can feel my anxiousness building in me. After hearing his conversation last night and seeing the way he's looking at me now, I know I'm falling head over heels for this guy. No wonder so many girls pursue him and take what they can from him. Right now in this moment, I feel like I'm the only girl in the world and the only girl he sees. If he makes every girl feel like this, it's no wonder they throw themselves at him just to feel this for a little while.

His arm is still across my body, holding me tight to him. I can feel his hot minty breath on my hair and the side of my face and the feel sends butterflies fluttering throughout my entire body. I want to press my body closer to him. I want to press my lips to his and extinguish this feeling of being out of control by taking control of the situation, but I can't. Why can't I move? Why can't I just let this guy who's always been nice to me, who's been protective and caring and kind know I like him too. I already know how he feels, there's no worry about rejection. So why can't I just tell him, or better yet show him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Percy

I wake Monday morning in a happier mood than I've been in a very long time. Yesterday our group of friends spent the entire day at my house watching movies, playing games, and just hanging out. I was able to be with Annabeth and let her see me in another way, without any pretenses. No other girls were around vying for my attention, it was nice to just be with my friends.

Nothing more happened with Annabeth and me, neither of us acknowledged that we slept in each other's arms or that she used me as a pillow for most of the day while we were watching movies. I really wish I was a mind reader, I wish I could know what she was thinking and how she felt about me. I don't want to get my hopes up for something more than a friendship if that's all she will ever give me. Even though I meant it when I told Travis and Nico that I would be happy just being her friend, I still really do want more with her. I want to feel her lips on mine and our bodies molded together as one.

I quickly readied myself for the day and was ready to rush out the door when my phone rang. Scowling when I looked at the caller ID, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Perseus, I wanted to inform you that I will be home tomorrow to check on things."

"Things are fine, some more money for food would be nice though," I said angrily.

"We will talk when I get there, I have some news that will affect our little... arrangement."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll see you tomorrow after school," he said and hung up. That man makes me so angry, I can't stand him. He has been absent just about my whole life, it's not like he was ever a real father to me.

I scowl to myself and climb into my car. I love being in this car, it reminds me of Annabeth. It was her love for the purity of building something that finally convinced me to let my beautiful car see the light of day.

Thinking about her makes my scowl dissipate some. But when my phone rings again, I scowl expecting to hear Poseidon's gruff voice on the other end.

"What?" I snap into the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"I... I'm s... sorry, I shouldn't have called," the beautiful melodic voice sounds on the other end.

"Annabeth? Oh god, I'm so sorry. My dad just called me, I thought it was him calling me back."

"Oh... okay. Well I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just go..."

"No, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Well actually no. My car won't start and my dad is out of town on business for a couple days and I have no time and no idea what's wrong with it."

"Do you want me to come look at it or do you want me to pick you up for school and we can look at it later?"

"Would you pick me up?" her voice almost sad sounding, desperate. Like she's unsure that I should have been the one for her to call.

"Sure, I was just getting ready to pull out of my drive way. I'll be there in just a minute."

"Thanks, Percy."

I drive down the street to find Annabeth sitting outside on the hood of her car waiting for me to get there. She smiles when I pull up and runs around the car to get in.

"Thank you, I didn't know what I was going to do. I tried to jump it thinking it might be a dead battery, but that didn't do anything. I'm thinking it might be the starter, which if it is, that will really suck."

"No problem. Did the car do anything when you tried to start it?"

"It clicked, that's it."

"Sounds like a starter, that's easy enough to fix, we can do it this weekend if you want."

"Really? You would help me with that?"

"Absolutely."

We are both quiet after that. Thank goodness we can sit in a comfortable silence and not feel like we have to talk every moment we are together. When we arrive at school, we walk in together in the same silence.

"Percy!" I hear my name shouted across the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jennifer running over to me. I haven't seen her since the incident in the bathroom. "Percy, hang on!" she shouts at me.

Annabeth looks at me and there is sadness in her eyes. It's almost like she expects me to take Jennifer somewhere to have sex. Jennifer is actually a really nice girl beyond hanging around all the wrong guys, me included. Annabeth continues to walk while I stop to see what Jennifer wants.

Out of my periphery I can see that Annabeth is walking kind of slow, like she's trying to hear or see what's going to happen.

Jennifer runs up to me looking as adorable and sexy as ever. She really is very beautiful, but she's just not the kind of girl that I want a real relationship with.

"Hey Percy, thanks for waiting for me. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What's up Jen?" I ask her, trying to prompt her to get to the point.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to homecoming with me. You know the cheerleader and the football star together."

"Oh Jen, thank you for asking me. But I really don't think that..."

I can still see Annabeth standing off to the side and she's paying close attention to this conversation but now it's not just Annabeth, Piper and Reyna are standing with her and behind Jen, Drew and Melissa are both standing there all of them waiting for my answer.

Jennifer cuts me off before I can finish, "It's that new cheerleader, isn't it. Annabeth, I've seen you with her and I've seen the way you are with her. Why were you never like that with me? I tried to get your attention in other ways. I tried to get you to notice me without fucking you. Why is it that she doesn't give it up and you pay attention to her but you didn't give me a second glance until I fucked you and even after you still didn't give me a second glance? Are you that shallow? Are you really that much of a dick that you can't see when a girl really likes you?"

Tears are now running down her face. I never really meant to make anyone cry. "Jen, I'm sorry. I just... You just... Look Jen, I'm fucked up, I don't deny it. I'm sorry that I never noticed you. I've been wrapped in my own shit that I didn't notice anyone."

"B...but y...you noticed h...her," she sobbed. "F...from the mo...moment that I s...saw how you looked a...at her at that track meet a few weeks ago, I knew... I just knew..."

"Jen, I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you're talking about, but please don't..."

"N…never mind Percy. That's fine, be fucked up, I don't care," she says through her sobs. I feel really bad that she's crying but I also don't totally feel bad. She still is the one that threw herself at me, even if I fucked up and never noticed her until she did. I always knew I was fucked up and what I was doing with these girls was wrong, and girls like Drew and Melissa both knew what I was about and never seemed to expect anything more than a quick fuck. I didn't know that Jennifer wasn't like her friends. Even though I believe that she should have known better, I do feel bad when girls like Jen and Angel get caught in my fucked up crossfire that is my life.

Jennifer, Drew, and Melissa all walk away from me, Jen crying, and Drew and Mel looking at me like they either want to drag me to the closest closet and have a quick fuck or like I'm the devil incarnate. Either way, I don't care what they think. It's not like neither of them haven't moved on to other guys. Maybe they will find what they need from another guy because clearly I'm too fucked up to have a real relationship.

Suddenly I remember that Annabeth was nearby watching the entire exchange. That means that she heard what Jen said about the way I was watching her at the track meet. Fuck, what am I supposed to do now? She's probably completely turned off by me now.

When I turn, I don't see the expected blank space where she was standing. I thought that she would have walked away after hearing all of that. When I look into her face, I also don't see hatred or disgust like I expected. I'm not sure what I'm seeing in her eyes, but it's not disgust. That makes me happier than I could have imagined.

I walk toward Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper and expect to get berated or at least get some disapproving looks from the girls, but none of them gives me those kinds of looks. I'm not sure what I'm looking at, but it definitely isn't bad from any of them.

I look in Annabeth's eyes and she just looks down to the ground, then I make eye contact with Piper, she's always been my biggest critic.

"I'm proud of you Percy. It's about time you acknowledge that you've been a pretty big ass over the past two years, even if it did hurt Jen in the process."

"Piper, I didn't mean to..."

"You don't need to explain, people need to understand that if they play with fire, they might get burned. It's not like your reputation was unknown. You never lied to any of them or pretended anything. Everyone knew what you were about when it came to girls. If they chose to throw themselves at you to get your attention, then they should have known what was going to happen."

"It's still no excuse for my behavior, Piper."

"I'm not saying it is, but now you're trying to change, and I'm proud of you for that," Piper tells him.

"Yeah Percy, this is the first time since we were sophomores that you actually admitted that what you were doing was pretty screwed up. That's a step in the right direction."

I look to Annabeth who hasn't said a word this entire time. She's looking down at the ground, like she's trying to dissolve into the pavement. Piper notices me looking at Annabeth and she probably sees the hopeful look in my eyes, she knows me better than most anyone other than Nico. Piper looks toward Annabeth and smirks.

"Come on Annabeth, we better get to class."

Annabeth looks almost happy to get away from me and the situation. I wonder what the smirk on Piper's face meant. Before they get too far away, I call out to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, am I still riding you home tonight after practice?"

"Oh, um... After track practice, I still have cheer. I can walk..."

"No, I'll wait."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then. Thanks for the ride this morning, Percy."

I smile and nod.

The day goes by without any further incidents. Although by lunch I find that everyone has heard about the altercation with Jen this morning. Drew and Mel are both ignoring me, which really doesn't upset me in the slightest. But I've had a couple people come up to me and inform me that I'm the biggest dick that they've ever met.

Great, just what I wanted, to be ridiculed and forced to confront the life that I've chosen.

As I'm walking toward the table where my friends are sitting, talking, and eating, I feel a hand grab my arm from behind and twist me around. I look down and see Sam standing in front of me looking angry and ready to pounce on me. She's a member of the band, so she's always around the football team, just like the cheerleaders are. She's tall, about 5 feet 9 inches tall with long, waist length straight burgundy hair and brown eyes. She's quite pretty, and her body is fantastic, but still she's just not what I'm looking for in a girl.

"I've heard you've had an epiphany or something. Suddenly you're becoming a better guy. Does that mean that you'll give us a chance?"

"Us?" I ask confused. "I'm sorry Sam, there's never been an us. I haven't even seen you or talked to you for over a year now."

At this she shoves me in the chest causing me to stumble a little. I'm still significantly taller than she is, but she's not a weakling. "You asshole," she shouts at me, causing most of the cafeteria to look over at us now. Damn it, why do I have to draw so much attention to myself. If this keeps up, Annabeth will never want to talk to me again.

"What the hell was that for?" I snarl at her.

Tears streaming down her face, she looks over at me expecting me to do something, what I don't know. Then she shoves me again, this time knocking me into the table where my friends are sitting. "Sam, stop. We just had one date that if you remember correctly, didn't go well."

This makes the tears fall more and makes her shove me again. I'm so confused by her behavior, I just don't know what to do. She's lucky that I'm the kind of guy that would never lay a hand on a girl out of anger because I know plenty of guys that don't think like I do and that would have shoved her back by now.

"Sam, stop," I tell her.

She raises her hand to hit me or shove me again, but when the hit should come, it doesn't. Instead I see Annabeth standing in front of me glaring at the taller girl.

"You really need to stop. He was a dick, we know. But he's trying to change and just because he's trying to change doesn't mean that he is suddenly going to feel something for you, so back off," Annabeth barks.

"And who the hell are you? The flavor of the day?" Sam asks.

Annabeth smirks a little, "No, I'm his friend so you need to back off and walk away."

Sam scowls and goes to shove Annabeth out of the way, but before she even puts her hand on Annabeth, she's on the ground and Annabeth is standing over her.

"Look, just stop. Go back over to your friends and chalk this one off as the one that got away," Annabeth tells her.

Sam quickly stands and looks between Annabeth and me. Suddenly something crosses her face, like a she realizes something that she hadn't before. "You like him, don't you?"

I'm shocked to hear her say this, I thought she'd go after me, but she's talking to Annabeth. Annabeth just looks totally shocked by the accusation. She doesn't respond immediately and suddenly I'm worried that her silence means that she's appalled and can't find the words to describe how appalled she really is.

Annabeth looks at Sam and her expression changes, "At least if I did like him, it would be because of his personality, and not the popularity or whatever he can bring me, unlike most of the other girls that have attacked him lately."

Sam scowls and walks away and Annabeth doesn't look at me, she simply sits back in her seat and begins eating her food again. The rest of the cafeteria have gone back to their own lives since the spectacle that is my life is no longer being publicized for their entertainment.

I sit next to her and without looking at her I speak. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that," I tell her.

"I know. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, it kind of is. You've saved me twice now from stalker type people. Thanks."

"Well, how about you get your personal life under control so I don't have to do it anymore," she says. Her voice sounds almost teasing, but there's also a hint of anger or annoyance there.

Figures, all of the progress that I've made over the past week or so, has completely been undone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth

Why am I a magnet for this drama bull shit? I mean really, I've managed to stay as far away from this shit as I could since I was a freshman and now suddenly here it all is. First there was Sage and his insane possessiveness. Really, we went out on like two dates and talked on the phone a couple of times, it's wasn't anything serious yet, it didn't have time to be and now he's texted me several times and tried calling me. Maybe I should change my number...

Then there's Percy, I really like him. There wasn't anything there with Sage. I didn't get the butterflies or get giddy when I talked to him, but that's exactly what happens when I'm around Percy. I get nervous, the butterflies in my stomach seem as though they are going to threaten to escape, and my heart races. I know what all that means, it means that I like him, a lot. But why? I mean really, he has all these girls chasing him and he has had all of these elicit affairs, but he also told his best friend that he likes me and said he'd be happy just to be my friend if that's what I wanted. But it's not really what I want. I want to be with him, to kiss him and have him hold me tight to him. But there have been so many girls, so many that I can't possibly compete with that. Just the other day there was Angel. Poor sweet, delusional Angel. The girl was nuts, that's for sure. Looking for some long term relationship with an 18 year old guy when she's 22? She really should know better. But then there was Jen. She really seemed to think that there was something between them.

I've gotten to know Jen a little over the past few weeks of cheerleading and one thing I learned is that she's not like Drew and Melissa. The thing with Percy in the bathroom was her desperate attempt to get him to pay some attention to her. Unfortunately it was the wrong kind of attention and he will never take her seriously now.

Drew and Melissa are both just really kind of bitchy girls. They know what they are doing and how they are treating people and they are perfectly happy behaving that way and treating people like crud. They can have pretty much any guy in the school and they do have the ones that they find worthy of their attention, Percy being their prime conquest. They are happy with their lifestyle and don't have a problem with flaunting the things they do. If this is what makes them happy, then I say good for them! I don't know how they do it, but if they're happy who am I to judge?

Finally there was Sam. I don't know Sam but she seems a little crazy I think. She seemed to think that they had some kind of relationship going on or something when they only went on one date. When she started going crazy on Percy in the cafeteria, it made me kind of mad because Percy's not the kind of guy that's going to do anything to harm a girl, he would sooner get knocked out than hit a girl. That is nice and all but in my opinion, if a girl thinks she's big and bad enough to go after a guy, then she at least needs to be knocked on her butt. Not saying that he should have hit her at all, but knocking into her and making her literally fall on her butt would have stopped her onslaught. He doesn't deserve her abuse.

All of these thoughts rush through my head as I watch Sam abusing Percy and him taking the abuse in the middle of the cafeteria. And this is the reason that I had to step in. Percy wasn't defending himself and seeing this girl and what she was doing was the last straw for me.

When Sam raises her hand to hit Percy, I got angry. It's one thing to call him on his past dealings, it's one thing to push him a little, but you don't just hit someone that's not going to defend themself, that's not right.

Her arm comes down in a flash, but I'm there and catch her arm. I glare at the insane girl standing before me. And when I say insane girl, I mean insane. Right now there is a look in her eyes that I can only describe as insane.

"You really need to stop. He was a dick, we know. But he's trying to change and just because he's trying to change doesn't mean that he is suddenly going to feel something for you, so back off," I bark.

"And who the hell are you? The flavor of the day?" Sam asks.

I smirk a little at this comment, "No, I'm his friend so you need to back off and walk away."

Sam scowls, she turns from Percy and walks over to me, she tries to move me out of the way, but before she even puts her hand on me to make me move, she's on the ground and I'm standing over her.

"Look, just stop. Go back over to your friends and chalk this one up as the one that got away," I tell her.

Sam quickly stands and looks between Percy and me. Suddenly something crosses her face, like a she realizes something that she hadn't before. "You like him, don't you?"

I'm shocked to hear her say this. I'm actually so dumbfounded that I don't have an immediate response. Yes, as a matter of fact I do like him, but I can't say that. I can't say that I fell for him this weekend when he was so sweet and caring and loving. I can't say that I want nothing more than to be with him. I can't say any of that. But then I look to Sam and will the surprise off of my face, "At least if I did like him, it would be because of his personality, and not the popularity or whatever he can bring me, unlike most of the other girls that have attacked him lately."

Defeated, Sam scowls and walks away. I avert my eyes from all onlookers, especially Percy and sit back in my seat so I can begin eating her food again. The rest of the cafeteria have gone back to their own lives since there is no longer anything to entertain them here.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Percy looking defeated and completely frustrated. There is a part of me that wants to tell him that he's getting what he deserves for behaving the way he has for so long. But then the other part of me, the part that is falling for him, wants to comfort him and try to make him feel better. He is trying after all.

He sits next to me and doesn't look at me, but he starts to talk. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, it kind of is. You've saved me twice now from stalker type people. Thanks."

"Well, how about you get your personal life under control so I don't have to do it anymore," I tell him. I meant it as a joke, but it came out rather harsh. I want to say more but I can't. He just glances at me with a defeated look and gets up to leave out of the cafeteria.

Once he's gone, Piper leans over, "You should go after him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one that will be able to stop what I think he's going to do next."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"Seek comfort. He probably feels like a relationship with you is pointless, he can never be the guy you need him to be, so he's going to seek comfort from the first pair of tits he can get."

"Piper, I never said he wasn't good enough," I argue.

"I know. But after how he's been trying so hard to be the kind of guy that you deserve. Then having all of these girls throw his mistakes in his face and you saving him..."

"Alright, I get it. I'll go talk to him. Where would he be?"

"I don't know. Try calling him."

I leave the cafeteria and walk down the hall toward where our lockers are located, but I don't see him anywhere. I take out my phone and call him.

"Hello?"

"Percy, where are you?"

"Annabeth? I'm umm... I'm just hiding out in an empty classroom."

"Which one?"

"Room 332"

"Stay there, I'll be right there."

I hang up and make my way through the abandoned halls to the third floor. I've never been up here before we don't have classes up here, it's mostly storage. As I find my way through the third floor, I easily find room 332. I open the door and find Percy sitting on a pile of mover's blankets, staring out the window.

"I found this place my sophomore year when I brought some random girl up here. The first of many." He turns to look at me and I can see the broken boy behind his eyes. "I don't know why I ever thought that a girl like you could ever see anything more in me than the pathetic person that I really am."

I'm dumbfounded yet again with him. How this guy could possibly think that he's worthless I'll never understand. And how he could think that I don't like him, I don't know. I walk across the room without a word. I sit next to him and look at the side of his face.

"You are not pathetic," I say firmly.

"Sure I am. I am incapable of having a real relationship with a girl apparently. The closest females in my life are Reyna and Piper... and now you. I've never really had a girlfriend. My father is worthless and probably coming here tomorrow to tell me that I'm on my own now."

"Your dad is coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he called this morning. He'll be here tomorrow after school. But that's beside the point, it just solidifies the patheticness that is my life."

"Percy look at me," I tell him, taking his face and turning it toward me. "You are not pathetic. You are one of the greatest guys that I've ever met." He is facing me now, there is only about six inches separating us. The butterflies in my stomach are threatening to explode out of me. My heart is hammering and every part of me feels like I want to either run away or close the distance between us.

Percy sits and looks into my eyes carefully and he moves in a little closer... 3 inches. After a few moments of silence and of our eyes not wavering from one another, Percy speaks quietly, "What are you thinking about, Annabeth?"

I carefully take a breath and begin to speak quietly, "Nothing really, just thinking about how sweet a guy you really are. Maybe if you actually let someone in..."

"I've been trying, but my past keeps interfering," he says at a whisper. "Besides I don't think the girl I want, wants me in that way."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, my heart hammering so hard I swear he can hear it threatening to burst out of my chest.

"Because she's too good for me. This girl is probably the sweetest, most talented, smartest girl that I know. There's no way a girl like her could ever want me," he says quietly.

"Maybe you should give her a chance," I say and close my eyes. I can't look into the depths that are his eyes. The perfect green of the sea that encapsulates me and makes me want to lose myself in him.

Suddenly I feel his lips on mine and I'm lost. I've longed to feel his lips on mine and to feel myself enveloped in his embrace. He pulls back and looks in my eyes, trying to read my mind. He leans back in and kisses me again, soft and tender at first, then with more passion and desire. The kiss becomes more frantic and filled with more desperation and need. He slides his hand up my back and I'm suddenly filled with want but also with panic. I haven't been anywhere near a guy like this since ninth grade, and that was unwanted. He must feel me stiffen because he immediately moves his hands from my back. We both pull away to breathe at the same time. I lay my head on his shoulder and he pulls my hair away from my shoulder and he glides his fingertips along my neck, sending chills through me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't meant to freak you out or anything."

"You didn't. I just haven't been this close to anyone since ninth grade when..." my voice trails off. He knows what happened, there's no need to elaborate.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him even closer, if that's possible. "Annabeth, I know I have this really bad reputation. And I know you realize that most if not all of it isn't a fallacy, but what is also real is that I really like you. I can't honestly say that I've really liked anyone before. But you are different. I'm not asking anything from you, but I really just wanted you to know that."

I take a deep breath. It's now or never, I can tell him how I feel. I can tell him that I like him too. I turn my head and look into his eyes. "Percy, I like you too."

Before I know what's happening, his lips are on mine again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Percy

I kissed her, finally. I've never been one to kiss anyone, I always felt it was too personal. Having sex was always about just getting what I needed in that moment and moving on, I never felt anything but pure pleasure when I was fucking someone. It didn't matter what she looked like or what she was wearing, in the end it was just about getting off and never really knowing anything more. But in the moment after I kissed Annabeth, I felt something. It was something that I've never in my life experienced, pure ecstasy. No matter how many girls I fucked or how many times a day I was able to get off, I never experienced anything like the kiss that I shared with Annabeth.

We stayed up in the storage area of the school for the rest of the day and I just held her and we kissed. Kissing her was like waking up. Like I was born for her, to love her and to be with her and only her. Once the school day was over and we emerged from our hiding place everything around me seemed to have changed. The world seemed more interesting, more vibrant. We held hands until we reached our lockers. We now had to go separate ways, I to football practice and Annabeth to track and cheerleading. I told her I would be in the stands waiting for her after cheerleading. I didn't mention that I'm going to sit there and actually watch her.

Right now, nothing can ruin my mood. Even the prospect of Poseidon coming into town tomorrow can't dampen my disposition. Who knew my whole life what I was missing was her.

By the time football was over, I decided that I would go and get Annabeth and me some food while she is practicing with the cheerleaders. By the time I return, she is saying her goodbyes to Piper and Reyna and beginning to walk to the parking lot, looking for me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks.

"I thought I'd go get us food before we go to the library. We can go back to either your place or mine to eat, we should have enough time before we are supposed to meet with the others."

She nods, "Let's go to your place, my parents are home and if I go home, they'll want me to do something or to talk to them for a while."

"Alright, let's go."

We each get into my car and head to my house. Once we arrive, I pull my car into the garage. I gather the food and take her hand in mine. I love the way her hand feels, so small and soft. She doesn't try to move her hand from mine, she lets me hold her hand and lead her to the front door.

When I open the door I'm greeted with the smell of food wafting through the house.

"Hold on here for a minute okay?"

"Is someone here?" she asks.

"Certainly seems like it. It might just be Harrison, he comes to check up on me from time to time. He works for my father."

I leave her in the foyer and walk into the kitchen to see who's in there. I scowl when I see Poseidon sitting at the kitchen table eating whatever he made for himself.

"I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow," I say.

"I was able to get an earlier flight. I won't be here long. I need to be in Denver by tomorrow morning."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss our arrangement. You are 18 which means I'm only legally responsible for you until you graduate. So I'm here to see what exactly you have planned."

"What I have planned? What do you mean?"

"Well, are you planning to go to college because that will extend the amount of time that I'm responsible for you."

"Actually, I am. I'm intending on going to NYU next fall."

"And what about football?"

"I don't know yet if they are going to offer any kind of scholarship or anything like that."

"And where were you planning on living?"

"I don't know, dorms maybe. Or an apartment. I guess it depends."

"Well I'm here to make you an offer. I'll buy you an apartment that's in driving distance from the college, if you can get in there. How are your grades?"

"They're okay, I guess. I'm getting tutored in math, my friend is here now. We were going to eat and go to the library to study."

"And who is this tutor?"

"She's the valedictorian of my class."

"She? Well well well, are you sure there's only tutoring going on?"

"Yes, now what exactly do you want?"

"Perseus, I want to sell this house. I want to cut my ties to this place. Now I can't just leave you homeless, but you don't need this whole house. I'm offering to get you an apartment and pay for all of your expenses, including providing you with an allowance monthly. I'll deposit money directly into an account once a month that you can access. The catch is, we will no longer have contact. I'm getting remarried, and she doesn't know that I have a child and I'd like to keep it that way."

I look at the man who might as well be a stranger. I've hated him for my entire life and now, in this moment, I hate him even more.

"Fine, just get the fuck out of here now. You need to give me until the end of football season to find an apartment…"

"I already found one, you just need to move in. I've already put this house on the market so you have until someone wants to buy before you have to move."

"Where's this apartment?" Percy asks exasperated.

"It is right off campus, I've already been contacted by the head coach at NYU. They are offering you a full athletic scholarship, I've already accepted it for you."

"You did what? What if…"

"It doesn't matter, you're going. The apartment is just off campus. It has three bedrooms, one and a half baths, kitchen, livingroom, and small dining area."

"Do I at least get to have an opinion on any of this?"

"Actually, no you don't. It's done. Here's the key and the address," Poseidon says handing me a piece of paper along with the keys. "You have a little bit of time to pack your belongings and decide what you want to keep from this house. The rest you can sell or give away, I really don't care what you do with it, but it has to be out of here before it's sold." He looks down at his watch. "Well, that's it then. You can email me if there's anything more you need from me, but I don't anticipate any further contact aside from your monthly allowance in the checking account that you are currently using. Oh and the cars, do with as you please. As I said before, there is nothing here that I want any longer."

With that Poseidon walks out the kitchen door into the evening. Suddenly the room starts spinning and I feel like I'm hyperventilating. Until this moment I never truly understood the depth of his indifference when it comes to me. He was never affectionate and he never paid any attention to me, but I thought deep down that maybe he had some kind of feelings for his son. But now, he's all but disowned me. Yes he's still providing for me, but that's only because he's legally obligated to do so. I lean on the counter, trying to regain my bearings.

In the doorway I see the beautiful blond girl that up until this moment I had forgotten about leaving in the foyer, Poseidon' visit having thrown me for a loop.

"Percy, are you okay?"

I look at her, but words escape me at the moment. I'm in such shock at my father's indifference I just don't know what to say or do.

She takes my hand and leads me over to a chair where she prompts me to sit. She takes the food from the counter and brings it to the table.

"You should eat," she says.

"Did you hear that," it's the first coherent thought I can make.

"I'm sorry, but it was hard not to hear. I never realized that your father was Poseidon Jackson."

"How do you know who my father is?"

"My father runs his offices in Philadelphia. My father's mentioned that Poseidon had a son that went to my school, but I never knew you were him."

"Can we just keep that between us? I don't want anyone to know."

"Sure," she says placing my food and a drink in front of me. "You know, we can skip the library tonight if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we could watch a movie, or if you prefer to be alone…"

"No, please stay. I don't think I can be here alone tonight. Do you think… maybe…?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

I nod but don't look at her when I do. I don't want to admit my weakness, even though I'm quite sure she already knows what my weaknesses are.

"I'll stay, I just need to call Piper and my mother. I'll tell her that I'm staying at Piper's tonight."

I smile at her as she picks up her phone and makes the calls. First calling Piper and asking her to bring her clothes for school tomorrow then calling her mother to let her know what she's doing tonight. Her mother is surprisingly trusting, allowing her to stay without questioning or asking for proof. But over the phone I can hear her mother tell her that she loves her and that makes my heart ache for my mother.

I feel completely useless, how can someone have a child and just not give a damn about them. There is a part of me that wants to run, speed, to the bar and drown myself in booze and Angel, but I quickly remember the beautiful woman in my house… Poseidon's house… that is here because she actually likes me, she doesn't want anything from me like other girls. Every one of them wanted something, either popularity, sex, for me to take care of them, whatever it was they all wanted something. But she doesn't.

While she's on the phone, I go into the foyer and lock the front door. I don't want any more surprises tonight. Piper will knock when she brings Annabeth's clothes. I go back into the kitchen and sitting at the table is my beautiful blond companion. Sitting in front of her are two full plates of food and two glasses of soda. She turns to me when she hears me, she smiles, a genuine smile that isn't flirtatious or needy but a real smile that is meant for me. I return the gesture as best I can, it must be a feeble attempt because she stands and moves to me, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to look at her.

"You know, you can't choose your parents but you can choose the people that you want in your life. Family isn't just the people that you are born to or related to by blood, they are the people that you choose to let into your world. You have a good family in Nico, Jason, Reyna, and Piper, each and every one of them would do just about anything for you. I don't think that Poseidon is worthy of having you as a son. You deserve better."

I move my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. "And what about you?" I ask. Above all of them, I want to let her into my world more than anything. "You already know more about me than any of them, they know about Poseidon, but they don't know what's happening now."

She stares into my eyes for a moment, like she's searching for something. After a moment, she reaches up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine gently then she pulls back and smiles at me. I love her smile. "I'm here aren't I?" she asks.

I return her smile and pull back from her slightly and take her hands in mine, "Maybe we should eat."

She turns and starts to sit down at the table, but I grab her hand. She looks at me, curiosity in her eyes. "I just don't like sitting here, if that's okay. It's been a long time since I ate at this table."

She doesn't question, she simply smiles and picks up her plate and cup, "Where to then?"

"I'm thinking dinner and a movie?" I smile.

"But I get to choose the movie, no more Final Destination," she says.

I smirk at her and gather my things. She follows me to the television room. We place our things down and settle in. "So what are we watching?"

"How about Nightmare? The last time we were supposed to watch it, you put on Final Destination."

"Fine," I say. She gets up and puts the movie in and I begin eating my food. The entire time I watch as she glides around. She never shakes her ass in front of me, she never tries to flaunt her breasts or any part of her anatomy. I always paid attention to the girls with the big tits who would show you whatever they had, but I find that this is what I've been longing for. A real girl, one who is proud of who she is, she doesn't try to be something she's not and she doesn't change for anyone. Either you like her as she is, or you don't.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. "That's probably Piper with my clothes," Annabeth says.

"I'll get it," I tell her.

I open the door to find Piper and Reyna standing in front of me. "Hey what's up?" I ask them.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asks.

"She's putting in a movie in the TV room."

The two girls walk past me and go in to find Annabeth sitting on the floor waiting to start the movie. She's twirling she spaghetti noodles around her fork mindlessly.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper says as she enters the room with Reyna and me following behind.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me clothes."

"Before we go, can we talk for a minute?" Piper asks. "Alone?" She eyes me pointedly.

"I'll just go upstairs and get ready for bed," I tell them. I ascend the steps and just as I'm nearing the top I hear Reyna question Annabeth. "What are you doing here with him?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Annabeth

"What do you mean what am I doing here. We were going to eat and go to the library, but… let's just say plans changed." I know they know about Poseidon, but I still don't think it's my place to tell them about Percy being forced out of his house and his father's indifference. Thinking about it still makes my blood boil.

"Is there something going on with you two? I mean Percy never has girls spend the night. He usually doesn't even really let them into his house," Reyna says.

"It's not like I've never been here before."

"That's what we're talking about," Piper says. "That's why we want to know what is going on here."

I look at them and wonder if I should tell them that we've kissed several times. They are my friends. I lean in and whisper, "We kissed."

"WHAT!?" Reyna shouts.

"Shhh… Damn it Reyna," I whisper yell at her.

"You did what?" she asks.

"What, is there something wrong with kissing?" I ask.

Piper takes my hand and pulls me into the room and closes the door. "It's kind of a big deal for Percy to kiss someone," she explains.

"What do you mean? He's screwed like half the cheer squad."

"But he doesn't kiss them. Fucking them is okay, letting them suck his dick whatever, that's all just physical, carnal pleasure and nothing more. But to Percy, kissing is a very personal thing and he doesn't do it, ever," Piper explains.

"Well, he's kissed me. Several times today."

"Annabeth do you understand how big a deal that is?"

I sit quietly for a few minutes, taking in what they are saying. "Are you telling me that Percy is doing things with me that he's never done with any other girl?"

"He may have kissed someone at some point, but it's something he takes very seriously," Reyna explains. "Also bringing you here and sharing this part of him with you, he doesn't do that with just anyone."

I think about this and it makes me happy to realize that he's opening up to me in a way that he doesn't with other girls. It makes me feel really special actually, like he hasn't given himself fully to anyone before. Maybe I can be that girl. I never expected to have any part of him that no one else has had before, but I do.

"Don't you get it Annabeth, you're special. The way he's treating you is special," Piper says.

"What exactly do you want me to say or do here? I'm not leaving."

"We didn't think you would. We just wanted to talk to you and explain who Percy is. He'd never explain this part of him to anyone. It's just something that we know because we've been through most of his nonsense with him over the years."

"He did tell me about Poseidon," I tell them.

"He did?" Reyna looks shocked.

"Yes, he did. But I don't want you guys telling me anything more about him. Give him a chance and let me see what he's willing to share with me. If there's something that you think is important for me to know, try to talk him into telling me himself before you do. Let him open up to me in his own way. I really like him and I'd really like this to work out."

"Oh my God," Reyna says. "He's actually found someone that he cares about and that really cares about him."

"Shhh… Alright, you two need to go. See you at school tomorrow," I tell them as I shove them into the foyer and out the door. "By the way, Piper, thanks for covering for me." She smiles and nods as she and Reyna get into the car. Just as I'm closing the door, Percy comes walking down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a tight tee shirt that shows off his muscular arms and chest. I can't help but notice how cut he is and the sight of him makes me weak at the knees.

"I um… I should go change too."

"Upstairs, first door on the right is the bathroom. Directly across the hall is my bedroom if you'd prefer to dress in there."

I smile and move past him with my bag in my hand. He takes my arm as I go past him and he turns me around. "Annabeth, thanks for staying with me tonight."

"Sure, what are friends for?" I smile at him.

"I hope we are more than just friends."

"I do too," I say and smile. He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips before releasing my arm and moving down the steps.

:P

I change into a tight pair of yoga pants and a tiny cami, could Piper have brought me tighter clothes to sleep in? I dig through the bag to find a pair of black skinny jeans and a very tight dark grey tee shirt. What are these girls trying to do to me? I just shake my head and make my way out of his bedroom. I decided to change in here more out of curiosity than anything. It's a very simple room with blue bedding and curtains, but it's very warm and inviting. When I get back downstairs from changing, I see him sitting in the TV room eating his food and watching the previews for the movie.

"Starting without me, are you?" I ask when I enter the room.

He turns and looks at me and he has spaghetti sauce on his chin. I giggle at him because this has got to be something that no one else has seen before. Who would have imagined the big bad quarterback jock Percy slurping spaghetti and getting it all over his face?

"What are you giggling at?" he asks me.

I walk over to him and sit on the floor next to him. I take a napkin and wipe the sauce from his face. He smirks at me but there is a bit of a blush forming on his face. "Spaghetti is messy."

"Yes it is," I smile. "So what are we watching?"

"Nightmare #1. I figured we could at least watch 1 and 3 tonight before bed. Which you can sleep upstairs in my room and I'll sleep down here or…"

"Or we can just sleep right here like we did last time. I don't think I'd want to sleep alone in this big house," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he looks at me surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He gets up and about five minutes later returns with an air mattress and some blankets.

"Where was this when we had our sleepover?" I asked, remembering that Percy and I slept of the floor and it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep.

"I bought it after, just in case we decided to have another at some point. The floor wasn't very comfortable."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So are we watching this movie or what?"

Percy sets up the mattress and he sits on the edge to continue to eat his food. I watch this guy and he is unlike the person I thought he was. He is actually the exact opposite of that guy. This guy, he's sweet and thoughtful, kind and caring. He's not pushy, rude, or vulgar like I once thought he was. To top off all of these wonderful attributes, he's also handsome. Granted he knows this about himself, he knows that he's good looking but when he's with me he's not arrogant or egotistical at all, he's just a guy.

I sit down with him on the edge of the air mattress and finish eating my own food while watching Nightmare on Elm Street, one of my favorite old horror movies. Today's special effects might be spectacular compared to back then, but the thrill of this movie is still awesome.

After a while, I slide back and lean my back against the couch and extend my legs out in front of me as I watch the movie. Before I know it, Percy is sitting very close to me doing the same. My heart rate picks up when I realize how close we are. I wish I knew how to close the distance between us, but it's been so long, I just don't want to look like I'm desperate and I'm terrified of rejection. What if he doesn't really like me like that? What if he thinks the kisses were mistakes and he's just so lonely and sad that he'd take anyone's company at this point?

It's been so long since I've been close to anyone. The last guy I let myself like was Luke and he almost took advantage of me because of my ninth grade crush. Before him, there was Conner in eighth grade. He was a nice guy, but a better friend than anything. I knew that from the first time I kissed him. There was nothing there when he kissed me. I guess he felt the same way because it wasn't too long after that first kiss that we decided to be friends and he started dating someone else. But it was Luke that made me afraid of guys, and now here I am, with probably the most intimidating guy that I've ever met. But I like him, a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him, and he's looking at me. I feel like he's been looking at me for quite a while now, and the attention is kind of making me uncomfortable. I glance toward him and he smirks at me, that smirk that makes my heart melt and makes me want to let down all of my defenses and let him in completely.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you're so beautiful."

I blush, I feel the heat moving up my neck and into my cheeks. I turn my head to hide the color.

He takes my hand in one of his and he places his other on my cheek and turns my face toward his. "Please don't hide from me. I'm glad I can make you blush with just a small compliment."

But this makes me avert my eyes, I can't meet his gaze no matter how hard I try. He moves his body so he's in front of me, blocking my view of everything else. He smiles at me and again, my heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest.

"You know Annabeth, I really like you," he says.

"Why?" I whisper.

"You're beautiful, brilliant, brave, and lethal when you want to be. You don't need a guy to take care of you, and you don't want anyone to take care of you. You don't pretend to be anything you aren't and you aren't afraid to be who you are."

"Most people don't like those things about me," I say. "Sage didn't…"

Percy cuts me off, "Sage was an idiot. He saw a high school girl and thought you would swoon around him and act like he was god's gift or like you were honored to be in his presence. He didn't appreciate you for the independent woman that you are."

I am so overcome with appreciation and desire at hearing these words that I can't stop myself when I throw my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his. At first the kiss is chaste and sweet, like the last couple kisses were. But then my desire and need for this kind of affection takes over. He seems hesitant at first, but soon he starts kissing me with paralleled desire and want.

It doesn't take long before we are lying on the mattress and he's hovering over me with my hands inside of his shirt, gliding across his muscular back and one of his hands tangled in my hair while the other is on my hip, dangerously close to edging its way under the hem of my shirt.

My heart starts hammering faster and I can feel my hands trembling from fear or panic or maybe even desire. I'm not sure which. Part of my body is screaming to stop this, to push him away and put an end to this. But another part of me wants this, wants him and right now that part is winning.

Percy must notice my inner struggle or the fact that my body is trembling because he pulls away from the kiss and looks deep into my eyes. His spectacular green eyes hold me and don't let me go, even when he pulls away from me and sits up looking at me. He doesn't say a word, he simply smiles at me and lies down, extending his arm for me to lie my head on his chest. Neither of us speaks, we just lie together and watch the end of the movie.

"You know, you have nothing to be afraid with me. I'll never pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm not afraid of you," I tell him.

He turns over so that he's lying on his side. He wraps the arm that's under my head around my shoulders and he places the other around my waist. "Then what are you afraid of?" he whispers.

"I don't know," I whisper. "I guess I'm afraid of my own desires."

"What do you desire, Annabeth?" he asks. But I don't look at him and I don't respond. I bury my face into his chest and breathe in the sweet and masculine smell that I've come to associate him with. It's a comforting smell that makes me feel like I'm at home in his arms.

He kisses the top of my head and nuzzles his face into my hair. I've never felt more comfortable and safe than I do in this moment. I want to express this to him, but I don't know how. How do I tell him that in this short amount of time I've come to need him? I need his strength, his affection, and his desire. I need to feel him near me, to feel his body wrapped around mine protectively. But I can't tell him these things. I can't tell him that he gives me more strength and drive than I've ever had on my own. I can't tell him that he makes me want to be stronger and better than ever. I just can't give him that power… not yet.

"I want your mind and your brilliance and your bravery and your love and I want it all to be mine," he whispers. "I want every part of you, mind, body, and spirit to belong to me and I'm willing to wait for that, for as long as it takes."

With those words I look up into his eyes and see all of his emotion and all of the truth to what he just said reflected in his eyes. I press my lips to his once again and this time I'm surer of what I'm trying to convey though this kiss. I'm trying to show him that I want him too, mind, body, and spirit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Percy

I feel something when I'm with her, something that I don't think I've ever felt before. I'm not sure if its love, but I'm pretty sure it's close.

I lie on the mattress next to her in the middle of my living room. It's still dark outside, indicating that it is not yet time to wake up for the morning. In the light that the television emits across the room, I can see the sleeping form of the beautiful girl on the bed next to me. Her lips partly separated as she lightly snores. I watch as she sleeps, she seems to be having a good dream because a faint smile crosses her lips.

She told me yesterday that she wanted to be with me and I thought that I was in a dream or something. How can this girl, this pure, sweet girl overlook my past? How did I get lucky enough to find a girl that is capable of looking past my indiscretions and actually seeing someone worthy of her attention?

On the television they are selling some kind of kitchen utensil that supposedly makes a housewife's life easier or something. It's comical that these things are on in the early morning hours when no normal person is sitting awake. I guess that's why they are geared to housewives or married men who are up getting ready for work, feeding babies, or whatever parents do at this hour. I really wouldn't know.

I snuggle back down into my pillow, turned on my left side so I'm facing Annabeth's sleeping form. I would never wrap my arm around her or try to pull her to me without her permission, so I'll just lie here and watch her sleep until sleep overcomes me again. As I'm starting to drift off she rolls over so that she is facing me, sleep still enveloping her. She is now so close to me that I could easily reach out and wrap my arm around her. The smell of her vanilla scented shampoo is intoxicating and her beauty is almost intimidating.

Lying here, watching her sleep I realize that she's not a traditional beauty. She's not one of those girls that resembles an actress or model or anything like that. Her beauty is a traditional beauty. One that everyone notices but most people don't fawn over. She doesn't wear too much makeup and she doesn't do things to try to get people to notice her. She could easily be overlooked if you aren't paying attention properly because she blends in to the crowd. But if you notice her, there is no one more beautiful around.

With these thoughts, I slowly begin to drift off again. I'm again jarred out of my trance by Annabeth. She has moved so that she is lying up against me and her head is close to my shoulder. To accommodate her sleeping form, I roll to my back and with that movement, she places her head against my shoulder and snuggles into my arm like it's a pillow. Does she realize that she's snuggling into me or in her sleep state does she think that she's cuddling up with a pillow? I wish for the former, but I suspect that latter. With her so close to me and her intoxicating scent overtaking my senses, I drift off into the most relaxed and restful sleep that I've had in a very long time.

:P

Morning brings the sounds of the alarm clock blaring and Annabeth's melodic voice calling me to wake up. My arm is wrapped around her and she is firmly pressed to my side. I drowsily look over toward her and she smiles warmly at me.

"Good morning sleepy head," she says with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept better than I have in a long time," I tell her honestly kissing the top of her head. I'm not sure when I became so loving and sappy, but I have and part of me isn't complaining.

She smiles at my gesture. "I never suspected you were a closet romantic, Percy."

"Well, no one has ever brought it out of me before, so I guess there's a first time for everything."

She smiles and begins to get up out of my grasp, but I pull her tighter to me as I turn over so we are face to face. I wrap both of my arms around her body so that she isn't going anywhere unless I free her.

She smiles again, "You are going to make us late for school."

"So what? We're seniors, isn't that what we've worked so hard for over the last Percy years."

"Maybe so, but someone has a math test today and he can't miss it," she argues.

"But math isn't until third period. We could just skip first and second."

She grumbles but doesn't put up much of a fight. I think she's enjoying this as much as I am.

She shifts her body slightly and looks up and me with a curious look in her eyes.

"And what happens at school today?"

"What do you mean? How do we act? I guess that depends on what you want to happen here. I personally would like to walk into school holding the hand of the most beautiful girl in school."

"What does that make us?"

"Again Annabeth, that's completely up to you. I told you I won't push anything on you and I meant anything but I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

"Really?"

I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. "Go to homecoming with me." It comes out more as a command than a request, but right now I don't care. I just want this girl to be mine and I want to let everyone know that she's with me.

"You want to go to homecoming with… me? But you'll probably be a nominee for king."

I lean in and kiss her cheek, "And that would make you a nominee for queen. Please, be my queen."

She looks at me with a stunned expression. I'm not sure what she has to be stunned about, but I she needs to know that I want her. I want to show her off as my girlfriend. I want her to be mine and I want to be hers and I don't want there to be any question. She takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes, like she's trying to read my thoughts.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I tell her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. You caught me completely off guard. I never expected… I don't know."

"Annabeth, I really like you. I've been working so hard on changing because I wanted to be a guy that deserved to have such a great girl be with me. I don't know if I deserve you, but I want you. You are the best person that I've ever met."

She leans up and kisses me again, I really could get used to this. "You deserve me and more. I'd love to go to the homecoming dance with you."

I run my hand up her spine and into her hair while the other hand stays firmly on the small of her back. I pull her tight to my body and lower my face to hers. I press my lips to hers gently at first, then I pull her tight to me. She wraps her hands around my neck and the both move into my hair, pulling me closer. She deepens the kiss. Soon the kiss becomes more passionate, more enthusiastic. I run my tongue along her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth and allow me to explore her mouth. Reluctantly she does, but almost like she's not sure what exactly she should be doing. I gently guide her through the kiss and when I pull away from her I look into her eyes to make sure she's okay with kissing me like that.

To my surprise, she looks into my eyes and smiles. "I've never done that before," she says quietly.

"It was perfect," I tell her. I've never felt such passion and desire for someone in my life. My whole body is singing at her touch. She leans up and kisses me again. Just a small, chaste kiss but it's full of emotion.

We stay like this for a long time, kissing and holding each other, but nothing more. I would never push that on her. The interesting thing is, kissing is enough for me. I don't feel the need to go any further with her. I just like feeling her next to me, holding her and kissing her. These are feelings that I've never allowed myself to have before.

:P

We enter the school hand in hand. We decided to drive to school together again today. The halls are empty since people are still in second period. We go to our lockers and gather our belongings, then walk hand in hand down the hall before we have to go our separate ways to class. Just as we make it to the end of the hall, the bell rings and the halls are suddenly crawling with students making their way to their next class.

"I'll see you in lunch," I tell her and lean in and kiss her cheek.

She smiles, "I'll see you then." She pulls her hand from mine and starts walking down the hall to her advanced classes.

I walk toward my math class when I'm suddenly overrun with questions.

"Did you just kiss Annabeth?" Reyna asks.

"Yes I did, why?"

"What are you two doing?" Nico asks.

"We are dating, why?"

"Are you serious?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, what is with the third degree?"

"Are you taking her to homecoming?" Jason asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I asked her this morning," I tell them.

My friends look at me, surprise etched across their faces. "Look I have a math test and if I don't pass it I'll me ineligible for the game Friday night. I'll see you at lunch."

They all just look at me surprised as I enter the classroom. I kind of like that I'm able to actually surprise my friends for something good. But then I have a few people looking at me curiously in class. Drew being one of them.

"So you're dating the virgin?" she asks.

"I'm not sure who you are referring to, but I'm dating Annabeth."

"Is this some kind of game or dare or something? Please tell that she's a closet nympho or something."

"No, no game, not a dare, and no she's not a nympho, she's my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about her like that."

"Your what!?" she shouts. "Your girlfriend? You can't be serious. I've been fucking you for months now and never once did you bother to give me that title. And this girl walks in and… Agh!"

Now the entire class is looking between Drew and myself. Just another repercussion of my life. How could I ever believe that I could get past this and be allowed to have something good and normal for once?

"That's enough Drew," the teacher announces as he walks into the classroom. He looks between the seething Drew and me like he wants to ask what the problem is, but decides against it. "Put your books and notes away. When you are finished with the test, bring it to the front of the class and then you can leave. You can either go to lunch early or to the study hall next door."

He passes out the exam papers and we begin. Surprisingly this test isn't as hard as I anticipated. But I've been working so hard with Annabeth, Will and Travis on my math and science, maybe this is what it's like to actually know what you are doing. Twenty minutes later and before anyone else in the class, I take my paper to the front of the class. The teacher looks at me, astonishment written across his face.

"Percy are you sure you want to turn this in?"

"Yes sir, I am," I respond confidently.

"Wait here," he says skeptically. He begins to grade my paper. After a few minutes he give me a look of shock. "Where were your notes?"

"They were on the floor inside of my backpack. I've been studying for weeks with my girlfriend and some of her friends. They really helped me to understand math."

"Who is this girlfriend?"

"Annabeth Chase."

He looks at me, totally surprised, "Alright Percy, go ahead. Good job!"

I smile and leave. Taking out my phone as I walk down the hall so I can text Annabeth.

Me: I aced my math test because of my brilliant girlfriend.

Annabeth: And who is this brilliant girlfriend? Maybe you should give her a kiss and thank her.

Me: I'll be sure to do that. :)

Me: Oh, Drew wasn't too happy to find out that you are my girlfriend. There may be some issue with her.

Annabeth: I'm pretty sure I can handle her. Where are you now?

Me: Headed to lunch early. Where are you?

Annabeth: Turn around.

I turn to find my beautiful girlfriend standing behind me. "How are you out of class early?"

"I have a project to do. I was going to the library to work on it. Why are you going to lunch twenty minutes early?"

"I don't have anything else to do," I tell her.

"Well, come to the library with me. You can help me with my project. Or maybe we can hide in the stacks and kiss a little," she says with a smirk.

I smile at her and put my arm around her waist, "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Annabeth

We make it through the rest of the week with little problems. We both just do our thing, going to school, practices, and spending time together. Our friends have gotten used to the fact that we are together and we are happy, it's just the rest of the school that is being annoying. Half the football team can't believe that he settled down with me, the cheerleaders keep making comments about how he's going to hurt me or he's just using me like they say he used them. Thank goodness track ended last week or I'd be hearing it from them too, of course I do hear it from Clarisse. But she's more supportive than anything.

It's Friday night and the football game was away, so after 2 hours total on a school bus and a 2 hour game, I'm exhausted. The football team won, but we are all too tired to go out and celebrate, so we're all having a sleepover at Percy's place.

I'm sitting in the parking lot outside of the stadium waiting for the guys to come out, Piper and Reyna went to Mar's house to get clothes, then to the store for food. My car is still not fixed, we decided that we would work on it this weekend since track is finally done for now, so I'm waiting for Percy to drive me home. As I stand here alone and wait, I'm suddenly surrounded by three girls.

"Well, well… Guess you're the flavor of the month. You do know he does this from time to time. He decides that he's going to change, that he's going to date someone and settle down, but he always gets bored," Melissa says.

"Get away from me bitch, I really don't care what you have to say," I tell her. The sad thing is, this is one of my fears. I've fallen for him, hard and one of my biggest fears is that he's going to get bored of me after a while. It's almost like she can read my mind or something.

"I think you hit a nerve, Mel," Drew says. "Are you going to get upset, virgin?"

"I'd rather be a virgin than a whore like you. What the hell do you want?"

Drew, Melissa, and Sam move in closer to me. All girls that have a problem with me because Percy doesn't pay attention to them anymore and they blame me. I think whether I came into the picture or not, he would have lost interest in them at some point anyway and he never had interest in Sam really.

They surround me on three sides and the car is behind me. Not that I'm afraid of any of them, but I can't let them get the upper hand on me either.

"What? Can't handle this individually, you're going to jump me?" I ask.

"We aren't stupid," Drew says.

"Could have fooled me," I scoff which sends her over the edge. She lunges at me and it's just the move that I needed to make sure they didn't go after me at the same time.

Drew comes at me and I bring the heel of my palm up to her face and immediately break her nose. She howls in pain and falls to the ground with blood pouring out of her face.

Some day that girl is going to learn not to fuck with me. But I can't celebrate my victory yet, I still have Melissa and Sam here on either side of me. Both girls grab my arms and try to hold me while Drew tries desperately to regain some composure. But her nose is severely broken and there is no way she can possibly see straight right now. With both girls holding my arms, I kick up and land my foot into Drew's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground again, writhing in pain.

With my arm in her grasp, Melissa tries to turn and kick me, but she's off balance and I'm able to easily pull my arm causing her to stumble and loose her grip on me. Next I sweep my legs under Sam and knock her on the ground. Melissa tries to come after me again, but I knock her to the ground onto her face. Sam scrambles to her feet, she rushes at me like a bull, but I side step her advance and I sweep kick her in the knees, making her fall to the ground screaming in pain.

By this time I realize that I'm no longer alone, there is an audience standing here watching the spectacle and all I can think is 'thanks a lot for helping me while I was getting jumped.' People in high school piss me off. They are so willing to watch a fight and no one seems to think that it's a good idea to help.

But then I see the eyes I love so much staring at me with a smirk on his face. He's surrounded by most of the football team who are all just staring in awe at me.

I look between Percy, Nico and Jason and scowl at them. "What are you three just standing there for? Thanks for the help," I shout at them all.

"You didn't need help," Nico laughs.

"Yeah, I was too afraid that you'd kick my ass if I came too close," Jason says.

"And what's your excuse? You sir are supposed to be my boyfriend," I say looking at Percy.

He moves closer to me and pulls me into his arms. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. "Sorry, I was just so caught up in how amazing you are. Besides you didn't need any help. They never once had the upper hand and you told me that you could handle yourself so long as your opponent didn't get the upper hand on you."

He has complete faith in my abilities, that's why he didn't help me? For that I press my lips to his again. "Thank you for having faith in me. But still how about not letting me get jumped next time."

Melissa stands and looks at me, "You know I'm going to sue you for hurting me."

"You go right ahead honey. I've got about 20 witnesses that can vouch for the fact that this fight was 3 on 1 and that you were going to try to hurt me. I'm sorry that you don't know how to fight and that your little leader there has a bad temper. You and Drew have been warned not to mess with me, it's not my fault if you insist on constantly trying to come after me. I'm legally allowed to defend myself if I feel that I'm in danger, besides, I didn't use any karate on you at all. If I had, you'd be lying on the ground in worse shape than your friend."

Melissa screams in frustration, "Someone here should be willing to agree with me." She looks around at all of the football players hoping that one of them would step forward. The problem is, they all respect Percy too much. He's their friend, their captain, their leader, and they would never go against him.

Percy releases me and the Percy of us walk around the bloody Drew and the crying Sam to get into Percy's car.

"They didn't touch my baby, did they?" he asks.

"So, more worried about the car than me?"

"The car too three years of my life to build and it can't defend itself against rude girls. You can."

I scowl at him, but he just gives me that smile that warms my heart. As much as I want to feign anger, I can't. I know how hard it is to build a car, so I can't be mad at him, even if I want to.

"You can't be mad at me and I know it," he scoffs.

I growl, trying to seem angrier than I am, "Whatever."

He smirks and pulls out of the parking lot with Nico and Jason in the back seat talking about how bad I beat the shit out of those girls and how funny it was when the other guys starting talking about me.

"What do you mean they were talking about me?" I ask. I really don't want any more attention than I already have.

"Just saying that now they understand what Percy sees in you. You're badass and who wouldn't want a girl as badass as you are," Jason explains.

I look toward Percy who wears the same smirk that I both love and hate at the same time.

"And what are you smirking about?"

"It's just that I don't think I'll be bothered by anymore girls after tonight. They'll all be too afraid to even look at me now because of my 'crazy girlfriend.'

I scowl again and he laughs, the deep rumbling sound filling the car and vibrating through my body.

We make the rest of the trip to Percy's house in relative silence. None of them says anything about the fight again, but I know this will be a topic of conversation when we meet up with everyone else. They should probably be at Percy's place by now, just waiting for us. This will probably be one of the last sleepovers at his house, he's decided to move into the apartment during thanksgiving break. He decided to call in an estate liquidator to sell the rest of it. He says there's nothing there he wants, except for the cars, the television, his stereo, and the air mattress.

We pull up in front of his house to find everyone standing there with their bags, pillows, and food, just waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" Reyna asks.

"Yeah, and what did you do to Drew, Melissa, and Sam?" Piper asks.

I look between Nico and Jason and they both lower their gazes. Now I know why they were so quiet, they were texting Piper and Reyna, telling them about the fight.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we'll only make you recount it once we are inside," Will smirks at me. He Katie, Heather, and Travis stand there waiting for us to get out of the car so they can drop their stuff in the house.

Once inside I'm forced to recount the fight from the moment that they showed up to when I kicked their asses.

"I wish I was there, I would have loved to see Drew's nose broken again."

"I may have done real damage this time though. I didn't mean to, but she ran at me and I just reacted. I wouldn't be surprised if she had to have surgery or something."

"So Percy, tell us what's going on here," Travis says gesturing between the two of us.

"What do you mean? There really isn't much to tell. I asked Annabeth to be my girlfriend, she agreed. I asked her to go to homecoming with me, and she still hasn't answered."

They all look at me like I committed some kind of crime or something.

"Oh, you asked? She's going," Reyna says simply.

"We're going dress shopping tomorrow," Piper says gesturing between all of the girls in the room.

I scowl, I don't know if I want to go to homecoming. Percy looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes. He's basically expected to go to things like this because he's the captain of the football team, "But I've never been to a school dance before," I argue.

"You've been to the Pit, and you had fun. It's basically the same thing," Piper explains.

"Besides Annabeth, it's our senior year. When will be able to do things like this again. I know they have homecoming in college, but it's different," Katie reasons, she's always so logical and can always have a legitimate argument.

"You and Travis are going?" I ask.

She looks to him and he nods, "Yes, and so are Heather and Will. So you have to go, it wouldn't be right if you didn't. Besides Piper says we are all going dress shopping tomorrow."

I look between Katie to Percy's pleading eyes, it's not like I could ever say not to him when he looks at me like that. "Alright I'll go."

Percy looks at me and smiles, "I knew you'd never say no."

I scowl at him.

"What? I knew you wouldn't say no. Sorry I know you that well."

"Whatever," I growl. Everyone giggles.

:P

After some hours of talking and movies and just hanging out, we now all lie around the television room, quietly watching the Avengers, all of the guys whined until we let them put it on, secretly I love this movie though.

"So Percy, are you really moving into an apartment soon?" Will asks.

"Yes, my father wants to sell this house so I'm getting an apartment that is between school and the university."

"When are you planning on moving?" Jason asks.

"That will be my Thanksgiving break," Percy says.

"Who's helping you?" Nico asks.

"I'm not taking much, so…"

"Oh no, we've got to have a moving party. Just us of course. But we'll all come over and help you pack and move everything," Nico insists. Then his face changes for a moment, "What are you doing with all of this stuff, and more importantly what are you doing with the cars."

"Cars, plural?" Travis asks.

"Yes cars plural. I'm keeping them. I mean there's no way I'm getting rid of my Mustang or my Harley for that matter and I need my truck."

"You have three cars?" Will asks.

"No actually my father has two out there too. I was going to keep those too. When he was here he put them all in my name so I could do with them as I please."

"What about all of the stuff in the house," Reyna asks.

"I have some estate liquidator coming tomorrow, so if there's something you see that you want let me know, otherwise pretty much everything but my television, stereo, the cars, and my air mattress are going."

"Wow Dude, and what about this apartment, what's it like?" Nico asks.

"Annabeth and I went there last week, it has three bedrooms, a small kitchen an area for a small table, and living room space. Actually, I was thinking if you two go to NYU if you wanted you could just live with me. I don't need all that space."

"Are you serious?" Nico says.

Percy just looks at him like he's saying, 'duh who else would I ask.'

"I got my letter last week, I'll be your center for another four years," Nico says smiling. Four smacks him on the back and smiles.

"I'm going to Fordham, but its close," Jason says.

"Looks like I have my roommates then," Percy says smiling. "At least Poseidon did something worthwhile. But you guys can move in whenever."

"Speaking of colleges," Reyna says with a nervous look on her face, "where is everyone going?"

"Annabeth, Nico and I are apparently all at the NYU," Percy says.

"I've been accepted to Pitt," Katie says.

"I'm going to Pitt also," Travis says. Katie looks at him like he's crazy.

"I thought you were going to Yale," she says.

"I was, but I was also accepted to Pitt, and I chose Pitt,"

She jumps into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, "But your parents…"

"They agree that Pitt is the better fit for me," he says. "Don't worry." He kisses her on the lips gently.

"I'm going to Columbia," Will says.

"Will, you're welcome to move in with us too, we can figure out a sleeping arrangement," Percy says.

Will nods gratefully but then turns his attention to Heather. He looks at Heather expectantly.

As a tear slips down Heather's cheek she says, "I'm going to Arizona."

Will wraps his arm around her and he hugs her and suddenly I'm so happy that Percy and I will be in the same college. Even if we don't work out as a couple forever, it won't be separation that breaks us up, so neither of us will ever wonder, 'what if.'

"I've been accepted to Julliard," Piper says.

"Julliard? Are you serious?" I ask. "That is like that best school in the world for the performing arts."

Piper smiles but doesn't respond.

"Reyna, what about you?"

"I… umm… I'm going to UCLA," she says without looking at anyone.

"LA? As in Los Angeles?" Nico says.

She nods without making eye contact. Nico looks at her in shock, but he doesn't say another word. The look of shock changes to a look of anger. I believe that it was something that he wasn't expecting.


	22. Chapter 22 NEW

Okay people, so here's what's happening. I wasn't happy with the last chapter being where it was. I was kind of pushed into that by the people complaining about things not being sexy enough or whatever. Well I decided that I'm going back to my story the way I want it so here is a new chapter 22. I know it's in Annabeth POV and it shouldn't be, but I don't care, it's just the way things worked out and as some wonderfully supportive authors on here reminded me, this is my story and I should do it the way I want to do it. So thanks to firelady101 and Nycgirl166 for supporting me and giving me confidence to do my story the way I want.

* * *

Chapter 22

Annabeth

The past few weeks with Percy have been the most magnificent weeks of my life. From the moment I saw him in the hall on the first day of school I found that I couldn't stop myself from looking at him. When he spoke to me after school, I found that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even while I was talking to Sage, it didn't seem to matter, I still looked at Percy, I still thought about Percy. I knew beneath that bad boy there was something else there. I knew by the way he treated Piper, Reyna, and me that he was so much more than the guy that he showed to the world. I never realized how truly wonderful he really is though. He is more loving, more passionate, and more sensitive than any guy that I have ever heard of. But he's still masculine, the man's man who is the all-star jock. Guys still look up to him and girls still flock to him, the difference now is he doesn't pay attention to those other girls.

I know I'm falling in love with him and I just can't control myself. I mean it's only been a couple weeks, how can someone fall in love that quickly. But I think I am. He's all I think about he's all I want. No other guy has ever compared to him and I've know it since that first time I saw him. Why is it that I was able to see past the bad boy, to see through all the girls that hung around him, to see past all of that to the real guy? I don't know what drew me to him and I still have to pinch myself to remind myself that I'm really with this great guy and that he's changed himself to be with me. He wants me for who I am, not what I can give him. He's trusted me with his secrets and I've trusted him with mine.

Last Sunday all the girls went to the mall to go dress shopping. This is the first time that I am ever going to any kind of school dance and I'm really nervous about what I'm supposed to wear. Piper and Reyna both hand me like five dresses to try on but it's a dress that Heather found that sticks out to me the most. It's strapless and black with silver accents, knee length with a full skirt. Everyone agrees it's the best dress for me and they all think it's funny that I'll match our school colors.

:P

The weekend after our last sleep over, we were all at Percy's house but this time for the last time. The estate sale people sold everything in the house that was worth selling, and we gave the rest of it to the goodwill people to be distributed to people that need it. Today we are helping Percy to move the things he wanted to keep into his new apartment and tonight we are having our first sleepover at his new place.

Things with Nico and Reyna seem to have gotten a little strained since she told us all that she was going to UCLA. He's upset that she never mentioned it before and she's upset that he isn't proud of her for getting into such a good school. I sure hope they work it out because they are so good together.

Percy drives his motorcycle, Nico drives his pickup with his belongings packed securely in the bed and I'm driving his Mustang to his new apartment. I have Will, Heather, Katie, and Travis with me, Reyna and Jason are with Nico and Piper is riding on the motorcycle with Percy. Piper definitely wasn't happy about riding on what she called his 'death trap' but he wouldn't let her drive the Mustang and she was too afraid to drive the truck, so she didn't have much of a choice.

When we get to the apartment, I'm completely blown away. When he went to look at it, he wanted to go alone just in case there was a problem. The apartment is huge, it has three bedrooms, a kitchen with a little table area right next to it and a living room. I can't believe that his father actually did something good for him for once.

Once all of his stuff is brought up and set up around the room, we order some pizzas and all get comfortable for what is becoming our weekly movie night/sleepover.

"So Annabeth, has Percy seen your dress yet?" Piper asks.

"No, I haven't all she told me was that it's black and silver."

"What more do you need to know?" I ask him.

"I want to see you in it," he complains.

"You will, in two weeks," I smirk as he pouts.

We all settle in for our normal movie night. By the end of the first movie, Piper and Jason go off to the room that will eventually be his, Nico and Reyna go to bed in what will be Nico's room, Heather and Will have fallen asleep on the air mattress and Travis and Katie are sleeping on the couch. Percy and I sit together on the oversized armchair, I'm half asleep as he monotonously twirls my hair. Then he whispers in my ear, "You ready to go to bed?"

"Sure," I whisper and start to get up. But he lifts me up with him and carries me into his room. It's sweet and romantic, and it completely sets me off guard.

He lies me on the bed and moves to the dresser to grab me a shirt to sleep in. Then he gets some sweats for himself and goes into the attached bathroom to change while I change in the room.

His shirts are so long that they go to almost my mid-thigh so I'm not uncomfortable wearing nothing but a shirt, what does make me uncomfortable is the fact that he comes back into the room in just sweatpants and no shirt. His muscular chest, arms and back are bare. I can feel my heartbeat accelerate and I suddenly become very nervous about having nothing but a shirt on. I feel like I need more clothes or something.

I can't seem to pull myself out of my stupor when he walks in with no shirt. I've seen him briefly with no shirt before but that was when he was getting his tattoo. His muscles are so distinguished and perfect that I can't seem to stop staring.

He walks up to me and smirks, "See something you like?"

This comment annoys me but I don't let on, "Where? Here? There's nothing special to see here," I tell him.

He just smirks again and climbs into the bed with me. We have never slept together like this before. In the past we were both fully clothed, but this time I don't have anything but an oversized shirt and he's just in pants. The thought of being this close to him like this sends a thrill through me but scares me completely. What if something happens that I'm not quite ready for?

He pulls me next to him and wraps his arm around my waist, and immediately I know that the shirt has ridden up enough for my rear end to be exposed. Thank goodness I'm under covers. I place my head on his chest and my hand on his abdomen. His muscles are hard but he's also soft at the same time, it's weird.

He turns his body toward me so that we are facing each other. He wraps the arm that is under my head around my shoulders and he puts the other arm around my waist and places his hand at the small of my back. The shirt is still up farther than I would like, but there is little I can do about it.

He absently starts to rub my back and when his hand finds bare skin on my lower back, my heart starts to hammer even harder than it was before. I want to stop this, but then I don't want to. He rubs his hand up and down my skin on my back, sending a thrill through my body. His touch is better than I ever thought it would be. He's gentle and soft.

He slowly moves his lips to mine and starts to kiss me. The kiss is tender, not hurried or desperate in any way. We continue to kiss while he moves his hand around my back and to the side of my body. When a finger finds the side of my breast, I pull away and look at him in shock and a little worried.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't mean to. We can stop."

"It's just, no one has ever done that before. I don't… I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I tell him.

"You don't have to do anything and we don't have to do anything. We can stop right now if you want and go to sleep," He says. He kisses me on the lips, "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."

"Well, what if I just stop you when we get to a point that I'm not comfortable with?" I say.

He smiles and nods, "First let me ask, are you comfortable with me touching your breasts? If not I won't go there at all."

"I… I honestly don't know. No one has ever touched me there before. Well other than… Never mind." But I'm sure he knows what I was going to say because he scowl at the thought.

I move my lips back to his and he pulls me tight into his embrace. We begin kissing again and after some time, he moves his hand back to the side of my breast, but this time I know it's coming so I don't jump. But when his fingers find my nipples, I'm shocked at the thrill it sends through my body. It's a nervous, excited feeling bubbling in my gut and it makes me want this so much more.

We continue to kiss and caress each other, but it never ventures below the belt. He never tries to get into my pants and I'm too terrified to go there, even though I can feel the result of this kissing and fondling poking my leg. I decide to do something bold. I brush my hand along the outside of his sweatpants where his erect penis is. He groans at my touch and starts to kiss me even more passionately. I start to rub a little more, totally unsure of what I'm supposed to do and he responds by moaning and moving his hands across my bare chest and stomach.

But as soon as he attempts to put his hands near my panties, I pull back and stop him. He stops and looks at me slightly confused, then realization seems to hit him.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I guess I was getting into this a little too much. We can stop now," he says and kisses me again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I just don't know if I'm ready."

"No, don't be sorry it's fine." He slides his hands out from under my shirt and pulls it back down to cover as much of me as possible. Then he moves to his back and pulls me to his side.

His hand finds my hair and he starts to twirl my hair absently in his fingers while holding me tight to his side. He makes me feel so safe and loved that I don't know why I just freaked out. He cares about me, I know he does. I don't know if he loves me or not, but one thing I'm sure of is I'm definitely starting to fall hard for this guy.

:P

Sunday I walk into my house to the sound of my parents talking in the kitchen. They are discussing something about me, which immediate peaks my interest.

"But what do we do about Annabeth?" I hear my mother say as I walk into the room. She immediately turns to me, a look of concern plastered across her face.

"Hi, what's going on?" I ask.

"Annabeth, please sit down," Dad tells me.

I sit in the chair that I always sit in for dinner and look to my parents for an explanation about what's going on.

"Annabeth, your father has been transferred to another office. He is going to need to move immediately. Which means we are going to have to move too," she says.

"What?! No! We can't move. I'm in my senior year, I'm going to be valedictorian, I've got great friends and a boyfriend. I'm finally starting to get my life back. Please, don't do this. Please," I start to cry. Everything that I've worked so hard for over the past Percy years, they can't just make me throw that away. I've been working so hard to get my life back and to stop feeling like a victim and now that I'm finally where I need to be to move on with my life, they're going to move me?

"Annabeth, I don't see any other way. We can't have two houses," my mother tries to explain.

"Then let me move in with a friend. Let me see if I can live with Piper or Reyna, or Katie or Heather. Or what about Percy's apartment, he has three bedrooms, he'd let me have one," I say.

"Isn't Percy the boyfriend?" my father asks.

"Yes, but…"

"Absolutely not, you will not be living with your boyfriend at 18 years old, Annabeth," my father says.

"But I'm 18. I can vote, I can join the army. I'm going away to college and going to be living in a dorm with boys everywhere. Please, please, don't make me give up everything," I beg with tears pouring down my cheeks.

My parents look at me and I see sympathy and love in their eyes.

"Let us talk for a while," my mother says. I nod and run up to my room where I burry my face in my pillow and cry.

About two hours later my mother comes into my room, "Annabeth," she says gently.

I turn and look at her, I most have dozed off because I feel like I just got up here.

"Your father and I have talked and we both agree that moving you in the middle of your senior year is unfair, especially since you're going to be valedictorian. You've worked too hard to throw that away. So we decided that you and I will stay here until you move into your dorm at the end of summer. Your father is going to get a small apartment in San Francisco until I'm ready to come out there with him," she explains.

I launch myself into her arms, "Thank you mom. Thank you"

"Just one thing, your father and I would like Percy to come here and meet us officially. If he's going to be dating our daughter, we have the right to meet him," she says.

"Mom, there's something you should know about him," I say. "He's Daddy's boss' son. His dad moved somewhere and he put Percy into that apartment because he wanted to sell the house because he doesn't intend on ever coming back to see Percy again," I tell her. It's more that I probably should have but for some reason I think she needs to know this.

"He abandoned his son? I always knew there was something about him that I didn't like. I won't say anything to your father, he worships Poseidon, but I'll keep that in mind. Now I have a question for you, are you having sex with this boy?"

I look at her shocked, "What?"

"Annabeth, it isn't an unreasonable question. Please just be honest with me," my mother tells me.

"Not yet," I say. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it happens at some point in the future."

My mother nods, "Then I want to take you and get you the birth control shot. You are too young to throw away your life on having a baby. Also, I don't want you spending the night at his apartment."

I don't say a word, I just nod. I'm too terrified to tell her that I've already stayed there and that I've stayed with him alone.

"I'll make the appointment in the morning," she says. She kisses me on my head and smiles warmly at me. "You know the first time will be painful, so don't be surprised. And don't give him this unless you are sure that you love him and that he loves you back. What you have is a precious gift and it can only be given once. Don't give it unless you are sure. I'm not naïve Annabeth, I remember being 18 and in love. It's intense, all I'm saying is be sure of your feeling before you give yourself to him completely."

I look at her surprised. But she doesn't say another word, she just smiles and kisses the top of my head.

Two days later, I lie on a table in a doctor's office waiting for him to give me a physical and to give me the birth control shot that apparently works for a whole year. I still don't know if I'm ready for that step yet, but at least when I am ready I don't have to worry about getting pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Percy

On Wednesday Annabeth and I are with our friends in the library. Both of us having a very difficult time focusing on what we should be reading. She looks over at me out of the corner of her eye every few seconds and I 'accidently' brush my hand against her arm several times just to feel her soft supple skin against mine.

I slide my hand down her arm and take her hand in mine and put it under the table. We start to play with one another's hands, sliding our finger in and out of each other's fingers. I'm getting so turned on by this small gesture of seduction and affection, that I almost can't control myself.

She is so beautiful and so perfect. Her skin so soft and sinuous under my touch, I want to feel more of her. To feel her body next to mine.

Things have been progressing to this point for quite some time now, especially since I've finally moved from my father's house and moved into the apartment. She comes home with me almost daily and sleeps over at least twice a week.

She quickly gets up and gestures for me to follow her. We quickly ascend several sets of stairs to the uppermost levels of the library. I follow her to the far back of the room behind the stacks.

Before I even realize what is happening, she wraps her arms around my neck and we are kissing passionately.

I slowly unzip her jacket and push it from her shoulders. It falls to the floor behind her. In one deft movement, she removes my shirt and tosses it to the floor with her jacket. Her hands find the bare skin on my abdomen and the feel of her hands on my skin sends thrills through my body that I almost can't control.

I find the hem of her shirt and move my hands beneath it, one I place on the small of her back the other finds the rim of her bra. I gently glide my fingers across the supple skin at the top of her breast and slide my other hand up her spine to her bra strap. I want to unclasp it, but something stops me. I remind myself that we are in the library and although the old me would have taken her here and now without a second thought, I realize that this would be our first time and I don't want it to happen here.

She must not be thinking like me because suddenly one of her hands slides into the waistband of my gym shorts and her hand is dangerously close to finding my erection.

I pull her closer to me and kiss down the skin on her neck and back up to her ear. I whisper in her ear, "Not here. As much as I want to be with you, I want to do it right."

She looks into my eyes, the lust and desire there are almost more than I can handle. I've never had anyone look at me like that before. It's more than lust, more than desire, there's love there too. I see the love in her eyes and with the realization of what I'm saying the love there is more expressive.

She slides her hand from my shorts and back up my abdomen. God does she have any idea how hard she makes it for me to control myself around her?

She nods and looks at me, "So what do we do now?"

"We go back downstairs and we try to study, then we go home," I tell her.

She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me again. When she pulls away she smirks, "Or we stay here and kiss a little longer first."

I lean in and kiss her passionately. I love the feel of her arms wrapped around me and her lips on mine. I love everything about her. Actually, I love her, totally and completely. I wonder if it's too soon to tell her.

:P

The Friday Homecoming game finally arrives and we are all geared up for the big game. While I wait in the tunnel for our team to be announced, I can see Annabeth among the cheerleaders. They are doing a dance and she is flipping up the center of the cheering girls where soon we will run through to the field. I love watching her do the things she enjoys. As much as she resisted it, I know that she really enjoys cheerleading.

She's such a different girl than she was two months ago. She was quiet and didn't really involve herself in much of the high school experience. She had four friends and she didn't really live at all. All she did was study, fight, and run. She still does all of those things, but now she has more friends and she seems to be enjoying life a little more. She's even started to try to do more since her mother decided to stay here for her even though her father was transferred to my father's San Francisco offices. They wanted to let her finish her senior year and allow her to experience everything that she's worked so hard for. Personally I'm thrilled she's not being forced to move, I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

The band starts to play our music and the announcer starts to announce comes onto the PA, "Announcing your 2013 Devils, being led by Percy Jackson."

The game flies by fast. We end up winning 27-7. When the game is over, we go down into the locker rooms where we all start fighting over the showers and trying to get ready for the Homecoming dance being held in the gym. We made plans to meet the girls by the girls locker rooms in the school so that we can sort of feel like we are being gentlemen and picking them up.

When we come out of the locker room, Will and Travis are waiting for us with Heather and Katie. "Hey, we didn't know you were going to wait for us," I say smiling.

"Well, we figured we'd just wait. There's really no rush," Travis says.

We walk to the girls locker room and Heather and Katie go in to see if the girls are ready. One by one they come out. Heather wearing a purple dress, with one sleeve, Katie wearing blue with spaghetti straps, Reyna with a red dress with a halter top, and Piper with a silver strapless dress. Finally Annabeth comes out in a black knee length dress that she looks beautiful in. Everything about her is perfect, especially the amount of cleavage that there is in this dress. I can't help but linger on that part. When she walks up to me she smirks, "See something you like?" she asks.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do," I tell her and kiss her passionately. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold myself together before I explode. I mean I was used to having sex several times a day, every day. Now it's been over a month and I haven't done anything with anyone and this girl makes me hornier than I have ever been in my life. I want her completely, her body, her brain, everything.

:P -

We dance and eat and hang out together all night. It's more fun than I've had in a long time. My life has been so stressful since my father told me that he was making me leave, who would have known that it was actually the best thing he's ever done for me.

After about two hours, one of the teachers comes onto the stage and up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to announce this year's Homecoming Queen and King. Our voting this year was done online to make it more effective and to allow our students to vote for any senior that they wanted. Our school has spoken, so without further ado, your Homecoming king is... Percy Jackson."

I want to act surprised, but I can't. I am the captain of the football team after all.

"Now for your Homecoming queen, this one was a bit of a shocker, but in a landslide victory, your Homecoming queen is... Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth looks completely shocked, like she never expected to be voted for at all. She slowly walks up to the stage, she is so beautiful and perfect.

The teacher places her crown on her head and she is guided to stand next to me. "This year's King and Queen," the teacher announces.

We make our way from the stage to the traditional slow dance. It's just the two of us on the dance floor.

"How did this happen?" she asks sincerely.

"What do you mean? You're valedictorian, you're a star athlete in track, you're a cheerleader and one of the best cheerleaders at that, and you're dating the captain of the football team so what do you mean how?"

"I just never expected," she says.

"And that is why people would vote for you, you are real. You don't expect anything." I lean down and kiss her passionately as the song ends. Soon people join us on the dance floor and congratulate us. We both smile but are soon overrun by so many people we decide to go sit down.

"How about we get out of here," she says. "We can go to your apartment and relax or something. My mother thinks I'm staying at Piper's tonight anyway."

I smile and take her hand, "Let's go."

We wave to our friends and make our way out to my car.

We sit in silence as I drive us toward my apartment. I hold her hand and rub my finger across her palm making her shiver slightly. I love having that kind of effect on her.

As soon as we are at my apartment and the door is closed behind us and we are alone, she launches herself into my arms and starts kissing me. I'm so surprised by her actions that I don't respond immediately, but I quickly catch and respond with gusto.

I gently lift her into my arms and carry her to the couch where we start to kiss and make out. I gently and slowly inch the zipper on the back of her dress down and as soon as she realizes what I'm doing, she stops and looks at me.

"Maybe I should get out of this dress and into something more comfortable," she says.

I nod, "Do you want one of my shirts?"

She smiles, "I'll get one." She gets up and walks across the room to my bedroom and shuts the door. I grab a pair of gym shorts from the laundry basket I left on the table and go into Jason's room to change. They haven't moved in yet, but I still call them their rooms.

When she opens the door, she's wearing a tight tank top and a pair of shorts like she would for track events. "Where did that stuff come from?" I ask.

"I had Jason drop off a bag for me earlier today. I figured I'd end up here for tonight," she smiles at me again.

I move to her and pull her to me. I lift her into my arms and carry her into my bedroom. One of the only things I kept from the house was my bed. I lie her upon the blankets and maneuver myself next to her. She turns to her side and looks at me in the eyes. Her eyes are beautiful, like a gray sky just before a storm.

"Percy, can I tell you something?" she asks quietly.

"Anything," I tell her.

"I think I'm in love with you," she says. She searches my eyes for my response. I hold her gaze in mine. This is something that I've been sure of for a while now.

I press my lips to hers and whisper into them, "Well, I know I'm in love with you."

She smiles, our lips still touching. "Really?" she asks.

"I've been sure for quite some time now."

She smiles even more and presses her body into mine to push me onto my back. She lies on top of me and begins to kiss me with as much passion and desire as she did the last time we were here together.

My hands find the hem of her shirt and I gently slide my hand to the small of her back. I love the feel of her soft skin on my hands. I slide one of my hands around to her stomach and up the front of her. I glide my hand across the side of her breast, looking for permission to go further. For as small as she is, her breasts aren't tiny. She's very well proportioned for her size. When she doesn't stop me, I know she's giving me permission to proceed.

I slowly slide her shirt up and over her head, revealing her perfect body.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Percy

I maneuver her so that she is lying close to me and most of her body is covered even though I just removed her top. I want her to feel comfortable with what is happening and with her body. "Annabeth, you're so beautiful, do you know that?"

She just looks at me but doesn't respond, she buries her face into my bare chest. I do love feeing her bare chest against mine. It feels so good feeling her pressed up against me. I could be completely content with just staying like this all night. Her body pressed against mine, skin on skin, her warmth radiating from her, warming me to my core, making me feel more emotion, more love, desire, and passion than I have ever felt for anyone in my life ever. I've never felt so lost in someone before. Her heart, her brain, her body all completely overwhelm my senses with feelings that I never knew existed. I want her to know how much I love her, I want to share everything with her, I want to make what we have last for a lifetime. The way she makes me feel is like a drug, once you have it once you never want to let it go and the need for it just keeps getting more intense. I'm addicted to her, everything about her.

I take her face in my hand and force her to look at me. She looks so nervous but I also see love and desire written in her eyes. She once told me she was afraid of what she wanted. She was afraid of wanting me. I lean in and kiss her hard on the lip, I don't let her waver I control this kiss. I usually don't do that with her, I try to let her control every aspect of our relationship, but right now I think she needs to know that this is real. That I love her and need her more than I've ever needed anything or anyone in my life.

She doesn't shy away when I take control, instead she melts into me. Her whole body molding itself against mine, pressing more into me. Her breasts are smashed against mine. Her soft supple skin pressed hard against my hard muscles.

I pull her so she is lying on top of me, but I keep my arms wrapped around her so she is still as covered as she wants to be and our skin is still completely in contact. When she pulls away slightly and straddles my hips with her legs and sits up, I'm shocked but loving the view. Her beautiful body, sitting on top of me for me to admire and enjoy. I run my hands up the sides of her body and cup her breasts in my hands while she sits on me, making it very hard for me to control myself. Actually she makes it impossible to control myself. I know she can feel me getting harder and harder against her, but I can't control it when I have her here with me like this.

I flip us over so I'm now hovering over her. I look into her stormy gray eyes and try to read her thoughts. I want her more than anything, but I'm not sure what she wants right now. Whatever happens, I want it to be a perfect experience for her. I want every part of this experience to be enjoyable and to be so much more than anything that either of us has ever experienced.

She stares back into my eyes and they never waver. She looks so confident and so sure about what she wants. I slide my hand down her body, my eyes never wavering from hers, looking for permission, for affirmation that she wants what I want. She gives that through her eyes and when she kisses me, I feel like every part of me is going to explode.

I slide my knees between her legs and she opens them wide to accommodate the width of my hips. I still have my pants on and she still has her shorts and panties, but the feel of her body pressed so close and the feel of her warmth radiating from her core makes it even harder to control myself. I slowly begin to kiss her and gently caress her breast in my hand while holding my other hand on the side of her head with my fingers laced through her hair. She wraps her hands around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I love that she has let down her walls and allowed me into her world like this. I love that she trusts me to take care of her and to keep her safe and in my arms.

She slides her hands down my arms to the waist of my pants and starts to slide her hand under the waistband of my shorts and boxers. I can feel myself grow harder as her soft hands find the skin at my hips. She's pushed my shorts down just enough to reveal the top of my ass and my hips.

I release her lips from our passionate kiss and begin to kiss her neck, down to her collarbone and across her chest to her breast. I take one of her breasts into my mouth while I massage the other with my hand. She moans at the feel of my mouth on her body and her moans drive me crazy.

I continue to kiss down her body to her flat stomach where I kiss and nibble at her smooth silky skin. I move back up and look her in the eyes, I want to make sure that this is what she really wants. I release her breast and use my hands to slide her shorts and her black lacy panties down her legs and throw them to the floor.

I look into her eyes and she suddenly looks like a dear caught in the headlights. I slide my body back between her supple thighs and press my lips to hers. I look her in the eyes, "Annabeth, look at me. You are so beautiful. If you want to stop this right now, we can and I won't be upset. I love you and I love that you've let me see this part of you. But it can stop right now if you want it to."

She looks at me and a look of relief and love passes across her face. I'm positive that she's going to ask me to stop now, which will be fine, but then she surprises me. "I don't want you to stop. But my body, it isn't…" she trails off.

"Your body is perfect. Beautiful and perfect," I tell her and press my lips to hers again. I slowly make my descent down her body again until my mouth is positioned at the tender skin between her legs. I gently slide my mouth around the tops of her thighs near her center. I kiss and lick the skin on her inner thighs before moving around to kiss the outside of her center. I can feel her body tremble beneath me and I'm not sure if it's from fear or desire or even both. Slowly I kiss her and move my lips between her folds to find the bundle of nerves between her legs that will bring her more pleasure than she's ever felt before.

She moans loudly as I continue my exploration of her body with my mouth and my hands making sure that the most sensitive parts of her are being touched and explored. Her whole body shivers and I know it's from desire as she moans with each movement of my tongue. I lick and lap at the sensitive parts of her, focusing special attention on the part of her that will bring her the greatest pleasure. She moans even more loudly and her hips start to move in rhythm with my movements. I insert a finger inside of her gently, moving it around to hit the spot inside of her that will make her go crazy. I insert another finger to help her reach her orgasm faster. I continue to suck and lick at her clit while I rub and thrust my fingers inside of her.

Her hips continue to buck and move and I move my free hand up to her breast and start to pinch her nipple between my fingers eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. I've never spent so much time pleasuring a girl like this before. And the idea that I'm bringing her this much pleasure makes my dick harder than I think it's ever been before. I can feel my needs and desires building up more and more in me as she continues to moan and run her fingers through my hair while I suck and lick more at the bundle of nerves that will bring her more pleasure than she's ever felt before.

Then it happens, I hear her breathing hitch in her throat and I know she's ready to explode. I rub in the place inside of her that will make her feel the most pleasure while I suck and lick just a little harder than before to help bring her over the edge of her orgasm.

Then I feel the spasm within her as she lets out a strangled moan and starts to say, "Oh God, Percy… Please…" and continues to moan through her orgasm. When she finally starts to come down, I slide my fingers from inside of her and move my body from between her knees.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm just going to clean up a little, don't move a muscle, I'll be right back."

I go into the bathroom and wash off my face and hands and brush my teeth. When I kiss her, I don't want her to have to taste herself on me. I'm trying to be as much of a gentleman about this as I can.

When I reenter the room a few moments later, I see her lying there under the covers. I move into the bed next to her and immediately the feel of her bare skin next to me makes my dick hard again.

She doesn't waste time gliding her hands down my abdomen to my shorts and she starts to push them down, revealing my extremely rock hard cock. When I'm finally released from the confines of my shorts, she starts to rub her hand up and down my length. She seems unsure of what she's doing so I let out some moans of appreciation to let her know that she's doing exactly what I want. She continues to stroke and rub me until I don't think I can take it anymore.

In one swift movement, I flip her onto her back and slide myself between her knees again, except this time there is no material separating us. She spreads her legs open wide and lifts them from the bed to give me access to her core. Her eyes never leaving mine I slowly position myself at her opening and as gently as possible plunge my rock hard dick into her. I know it hurts her, which is the reason that I wanted to make sure she was as wet as I could before we began.

Her eyes never waver from mine as I kiss her lips, her face, and her eyes. I whisper 'I love you' between each kiss until I am fully inside of her. I know she's hurting, I can tell that this is extremely uncomfortable for her so I don't move until her hip buck a little, letting me know that it's okay to move.

Slowly I slide in and out of her. I've never done anything like this before, what we are doing here isn't fucking, it isn't getting laid, it's making love. I've never once made love to anyone before. I feel like it's my first time also.

We move together slowly, her hips coming up to meet mine as I thrust gently into her. Her moans begin to become louder and full of more passion the longer we move together. I press my lips to hers and let out a moan of contentment, the feel of her body pressed underneath me and the taste of her mouth on mine makes me want to lose myself in her completely. I whisper into her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Perseus." It's the first time she's ever said my real name, and I find that I love the way it sounds with those words. I've finally found love, I finally know what love is. She is everything, her love, her devotion has not wavered, even in the face of my past and my failures. She loves me for me, something no one has ever done before.

We continue to move as one until I feel my climax quickly approaching. She must feel it too because she wraps her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck as I thrust a little harder and deeper into her. I let out a long moan as my release takes over my body.

When I'm done, and can move no more, I press my lips to hers once more and let her know that this was something that was a first time for both of us. I have never made love to anyone before. I have never felt so much love, so much desire, and need for anyone, ever. Her love made me realize that I've never lived before this day.

She releases me from her bonds and I remove myself from her depths. I move quickly to the bathroom where I remove my condom and dispose of it. Then I clean myself up a little. Before I return to the room however, she joins me in the bathroom.

"I was hoping to take a shower," she says shyly.

"Absolutely," I tell her.

"I was hoping you would join me," she says.

A smile spreads across my lips as I pull her to me and kiss her passionately. "Nothing would make me happier," I tell her.

Together we shower and then move back into my bedroom. She puts her panties on and my shirt that I was wearing earlier. I put on my boxers and shorts and we lie together in the bed until we both fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Annabeth

I wake in the morning to the sound of Percy's rhythmic breathing. I feel so content and at home in this place, more so than I ever have in my entire life. The rational part of my brain tells me that it may have been a little early to take this step, but the irrational part of me that is completely and totally in love says that it was perfect. I think I believe the irrational part. When I am with him it's like I'm complete, like he was a piece of me that was missing before now and now that I have him, I am a whole person again.

Last night was more romantic and more special than I could have ever imagined it would be. The dance, being crowned homecoming king and queen, and then the rest of the night were I gave myself to the man I love. It couldn't have been a more perfect night.

Percy was so gentle and sweet about everything, careful and doting. It made me love him so much more. I never once in my life believed in love at first sight. I never believed that after only six short weeks you could be so completely in love with someone that you did irrational things. Love itself is completely irrational and I didn't believe it was something that I would find. But here I am, with this man that I can't imagine my life without and I am totally in love with him, and he is in love with me.

He stirs slightly in his sleep. He rolls to his side facing me and pulls me closer to him, pressing my body tight to his. I realize that we are both still bare beneath these sheets and blankets and I'm a little nervous about that but I snuggle into his muscular chest anyway, happy to have him so close to me.

His hand finds my hair and he tangles his fingers through it.

"Good morning, my love," he says quietly into my ear. "Did you sleep well?"

I can't help myself, I smile and look up into his beautiful green eyes. I love his eyes, so bright and full of life that they swallow me whole every time he looks at me. "I did. What about you?" I ask.

"I always sleep well when you are here with me."

He kisses the top of my head. Then he slides his hand up my bare spine, making me shiver at his touch. I never knew someone could have that kind of effect on me. He smiles into my hair and he lets out a little laugh.

"What?" I ask. "What's so funny?"

"I love that I have that effect on you," he says through his smile. "I love that I can make you shiver under my touch."

I push back a little a scowl playfully. He knows what kind of effect he has on me and that's okay by me because I love it too.

"I bet I can make you shiver," I challenge.

He smiles at me as if daring me to try. So I run my hands up his bare muscular chest, which makes my heart race while I do it. I chastise myself because I'm supposed to be doing that to him, not myself. Then I side my body up against his rubbing myself against him as I move my body so that I can press my lips to the nape of his neck. I run my nose and my mouth up the side of his neck where his pulse point is and lightly kiss back down, letting my hot air move across his neck.

I can feel his body mold around mine as he pulls me in closer to him, pressing me hard against himself.

I continue to move my mouth around his neck to his throat where I slowly move my body so that I am pushing him to his back and positioning myself on top of him. I slowly move my hands back down around his neck and down the side of his body to his waist all while kissing and sucking at different parts of his neck and upper chest.

I feel a tremble go through him and smile in to the kisses knowing that I succeed in making him shiver, even just a little. It's a small victory, but I love being able to do it.

He moves his hands around my waist and he pulls me back to his so that we are face to face. He smiles at me, "Be proud, no one has _ever _made me do that before." Then he presses his lips to mine and then gently pulls back. "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy," I tell him smiling.

"I mean I really love you. I have never felt like this before, not like this. I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to say here with me forever."

"I wish I could," I tell him. And I really wish I could, but as much as I want to, I know it's too soon. Plus we are still in high school.

"You could you know. You could move in here after graduation instead of moving into a dorm on campus," he says. He talks like he's given this quite a bit of thought, which he probably has.

"I don't know Percy. I don't know if it would be such a good idea to move in together so soon. We've only been together for a short time and…" He stops me by kissing me. He doesn't argue or complain, he just kisses me and starts to run his hand up and down my back, pressing me more tightly to his chest.

As we kiss and caress, I can feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me just like last night. I'm still a little sore from my first experience, but he was so gentle and sweet, I feel fine.

He sits up taking me with him so I'm in his lap, straddling him. I can feel him getting harder against my core and the feel of his hard member so near to me makes me want him even more.

Instinctively I adjust myself on him so that the head of his dick is positioned right at my entrance. He looks at me as if asking if this is really what I want right now and I just continue to adjust myself, trying to place myself around him. He has to help a little, but a moment later I'm sitting on his lap slowing sliding myself down onto his rock hard penis. I love feeling myself wrap around him and feeling him fill up the empty space inside of me that was made just for him.

"Annabeth, I should put on a condom. We don't want…" he says. I know he's right, but I want to feel this, just like this, right now.

"I just want to feel you, Percy. Besides, I'm on birth control. About a week and a half ago or so my mother took me and made me get the birth control shot. It works for up to a year."

He looks at me confused, "Why did she do that?"

"Because I guess she just knew that this was going somewhere. Now enough about that, I don't want to think about that right now."

"But we should still probably use a condom, Annabeth. Just to be safe," he says.

I slowly move my body against his, I don't want to pull apart even for a second right now. But I know he's right. So I slowly slid myself off of him.

He grunts into my shoulder, a complaint that I'm separating myself from him. "You are making me crazy right now, do you know that?" he asks as he pulls out the condom and places it on himself. I watch intently as he does it, I want to take in every part of his body. I want to know every inch of him from his head to his feet.

He pulls be back to him and slowly I slide back on top of him and slide myself around him once more.

I let out a contented moan as I start to move my body against his. He lies back, taking my hips in his hands and he begins to help me to move against him, slowly at first but then picking up the pace.

When he picks up the pace, I can feel myself rubbing against his pubic bone and the friction is causing electrical impulses to shoot through my body. Just like last night with his tongue, he's going to make me come apart, but this time with his body, not his mouth.

We continue at the same pace, but I soon realize that he's released my hips and has taken both of my breasts into his hands. He massages my breasts while I continue to move against him. The feel of his body beneath me and his hands caressing me, send me over the edge.

I feel myself clench and retract over and over around him and that makes me moan loudly through my orgasm. Last night felt amazing, this is even better. I continue to moan as I move against him, but I'm quickly losing my ability to keep moving.

He slides up and kisses me on the lips. Before I even realize what he's done, he has me on my back on the bed and he's hovering over me, sliding himself in and out of me slowly.

I wrap my hands around his back and move them down to the small of his back. I move my hands to encourage him to pick up his pace. I know he's just trying to make sure that I'm okay and that he's not hurting me, but I just want to feel him deep inside of me, pressing himself into me.

He obliges and soon he's moving faster and harder as I rake my nails down his back. He feels so good as we move together as if we were one. I feel him stiffen slightly and I know from last night, that means that he's reaching his climax, so I pull him in closer and press my lips to his.

"I love you, Perseus," I whisper into his lips.

He comes apart inside of me, I can feel his body lose all of his energy as he continues to move through his orgasm. When he's done and can't seem to move anymore, he collapses on top of me, but he doesn't crush me with his weight. I love feeling his weight on me. Like a blanket that I never knew I needed before.

He moves his lips to my ear and he kisses me gently on the lips, "I love you, Annabeth."

He removes himself from me. He gets up and moves to the bathroom. He returns to the bathroom and climbs under the covers with me. He kisses me with more passion than I ever thought it would be possible to feel.

For me, he wears his emotions on his sleeve for me to see. He's never done this for anyone else as far as I know. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight to his side. "I wish we could stay like this all day," he says.

"Why can't we?" I ask. "I don't have anywhere to be today. My mom went to San Francisco to be with my dad for the weekend, she thinks I'm staying with Piper. We could stay here until tomorrow if you wanted."

"I do have to be somewhere. I have to go to the school to watch films and to run," he says looking at the clock. "I have to go now if I don't want to be late."

"Well, you go. I'll stay here and order us some food for when you get back. I mean if that's okay with you."

He smiles and pulls me closer, "Nothing would make me happier than to come home to you already here." He kisses me once more and climbs out of bed.

I watch as he fumbles around in his drawers pulling out boxers, sweat pants and a t-shirt. I love how self-assured he move around without close on, like he knows that his body is flawless, like that of a Greek god. He dresses quickly and even in baggy sweat pants and a tight t-shirt he's perfect. My heart races every time I look at him.

Once he has his shoes on and is ready to walk out the door, he leans in and kisses me one more time. "I'll be back in about two hours," he tells me. Then he walks out the door. I hear the jingle of keys and the sound of the front door closing and locking behind him and I'm alone.

I've never been here alone before. It's a strange feeling, but I think I like it. I wrap myself in the sheet and move into the living room and slide the security lock on the door so I know no one can get in. Then I move back into his bedroom and gather my clothes and move into the shower.

Once I'm showered and dressed, I brush out my hair and place it into a messy bun on my head to get it out of the way. He's been gone for about a half an hour now, he said he's be back in about two hours.

I decide to pick up the phone and see how Piper and Jason's night went. I know she's alone now too if she and Jason spent the night together, he should be at football too.

The phone rings and she answers, "Hey Annabeth, where are you?"

"I'm still at Percy's apartment," I say with a smile in my voice. "Hey, I think I'm just going to spend the weekend here, would you be okay with that?"

She pauses, "Sure… Annabeth, you didn't."

"What?" I asks, trying to sound innocent.

"You and Percy did it, didn't you?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pipes," I say with a slight giggle.

"Oh my god, you did! Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it? How was he?"

I scowl at the idea of girl talk, but I guess this is part of why I wanted to call her even thought I would never admit it. "He was amazing. It was amazing. He was sweet and gentle. He focused totally on me and he did everything for me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect night. I told him that I thought I was in love with him," I tell her.

"Oh my god, Annabeth. What did he say?" she squeals.

"He said he's known he was in love with me for quite some time now."

"You have successfully tamed the player," she says. "I was beginning to think it would never happen."

"He's amazing Pipes. He asked me to move in here with him instead of moving into a dorm next fall."

"Are you going to?" she asks.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't think my parents would be happy about it. I know I'll be on my own at that point, but I still feel like I should listen to my parents."

"You know, you'll probably have your dorm and just spend all of your time with him anyway. Hey, why don't we get an apartment together? We could even look in the same building, it's close to both NYU and Julliard that we could easily commute. Then if we want alone time with our men, they will be in the same building."

"It sounds like you've put some thought into this," I tell her smiling. "I think it is a fantastic idea. So how did your night go after we left?"

"Well, Nico and Reyna got into an argument and it seems like they may have broken up. He's so upset over the whole UCLA thing, I don't think they are going to recover from it."

"That sucks, what about you and Jason?"

"We spent the night together at my house since my dad was out. He's away for a week, they are filming in Colorado and the housekeepers don't care what I do so long as I don't bother them."

I snicker, this is how I can get away with telling my mother I'm staying with Piper and she would never know because the housekeepers and Piper have an agreement, what her father doesn't know won't hurt him or any of them so long as they are all on the same page. I shake my head thinking about it.

"What about Nico and Reyna. You really think they are totally done?"

"I do, she's not willing to cave to the fact that she was wrong for hiding the fact that she's going to UCLA and he's pissed that she doesn't seem to care. I feel bad and I love Reyna, but I can't help but think that he could do better and that this was bound to happen anyway. I bet there's someone else out there for Nico that's better than her anyway."

I agree. We spend the next hour talking about everything. Apparently Travis and Katie when to a hotel together last night and Will and Heather went home in separately. I wonder if that means that they've broken up too. Heather's sweet and all, but I totally think he could do better. And it seems that Clarisse hooked up with Chris Rodriguez, a football player who is good friends with Percy. They both went to the dance alone and Piper said they left together. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

7 months later

Percy

Seven months, it has been seven months since Annabeth and I started dating and they have been the best seven months of my life. The football team won the state title, solidifying my place as a quarterback for Chicago University next fall.

About two months ago Piper's dad and Annabeth's mom agreed to allow them to move into an apartment together. I'm just not sure if either realized that Jason and I both will be living in the same building. They will be moving into their apartment today. Nico and Reyna broke up just after homecoming. Even though they broke up, they have remained friends and seem to be better friends than a couple. Reyna is now dating a guy she met at the Pit who is a senior at Chicago U, he intends on moving to Los Angeles after graduation to pursue acting so they are planning on getting an apartment together. Nico started dating a friend of Annabeth's from the track team, her name is Thalia. She's also a senior and will be attending Northeastern just like Piper. She is a lot like Nico, she's brooding and she's really intense.

Now we are in the middle of baseball season and things are going well. Annabeth is in the middle of spring track season and of course she is doing just as well as she had during the fall.

Today I have a baseball game at home. I look up into the stands like I always do to find Annabeth sitting there among our friends. Today I'm the starting pitcher, Nico's the catcher, Jason's on first base, and Will is playing outfield. We all ganged up on him after he and Heather broke up and convinced him to try a sport to get his mind off of their breakup. It turns out that he's a natural outfielder because he can judge the angle that the ball is coming toward him and adjust himself to catch the ball every time, also he's fast.

I start to warm up my throwing arm, preparing to play one of the biggest games of the year. If we win this game, we will be number one in our division going into the playoffs. We have to win this game if we want to have home field advantage through the playoffs. I continue to warm-up with Nico while the rest of the team warms-up in the field.

Between pitches I see Annabeth in the stands talking to some guy that I've never seen before. She's laughing and he is blatantly flirting with her. A flash of jealousy ignites in my gut as I watch the scene in front of me. She doesn't even look down toward the field or acknowledge the fact that she is allowing someone to flirt with her while I'm right her on the field. It makes me wonder what she does when I'm not around. Now anger starts to flow through me with the jealousy. I just want to go up there and rip that guy's face off and tell her off in the process.

Nico snaps me out of my fury. "Yo man, are you going to pitch the ball or what?" he says from behind the plate.

I turn toward him and scowl. I'm so furious right now that I don't know if I can focus, but I have to. I take a deep breath, focus on the center of Nico's glove, and windup and pitch the ball. I throw it with so much force and power that one of my coaches comments on the speed of the pitch.

"Percy, you keep pitching like that," he says, "no one will be able to touch you! Bring it in!"

We all go running into the dugout, the entire time my eyes on Annabeth and this guy sitting there and smiling. I catch her eye and she waves at me, apparently oblivious to the fact that I've seen the entire exchange. I scowl at her and continue into the dugout. I can see her deflate slightly when I scowl, but I don't care. I mean how can she just allow this guy to flirt with her right in front of me?

Nico looks at me with a worried expression, "What is your problem man? I mean you were fine then all of the sudden your entire attitude changed."

"Just look into the stands and tell me what you see," I say vaguely.

Nico moves to the side of the dugout and looks up into the stands. He comes back with a strange look on his face.

"Well? What did you see?" I ask him.

Nico looks at me and doesn't say anything, but the look on his face says enough as far as I'm concerned. Now I'm getting more and more angry as I sit and wait for the beginning of the game.

"Alright guys," the coach yells, "take the field."

We move in as a group and Nico starts to yell their normal chant. Usually it's me who gets everyone motivated, but right now I can only focus on what is happening in the stands.

We all move onto the field and I try not to look toward where Annabeth is sitting, but I can't help myself. She's still sitting there, but now she is focused on the field, specifically me. The guy is still sitting there next to her, a little too close for my liking, but now she's no longer talking to him, she's looking at me. This gets me angrier because it's almost like she's hiding something.

I turn from her gaze and focus on Nico. I try to harness my anger like I always have with football and focus in on the center of Nico's glove. The first batter come up and I strike him out quickly, batter two comes up and he hit a short pop-up to the second baseman, the third batter comes up and I strike him out. Three batters up and three batters down, now it's time to hit.

For the rest of the game I avoid looking into the stands. I don't want to see the fake concern or the guy that was still sitting entirely too close to her. I don't want to think about what is going to happen when I walk out of the locker room after this game is over.

By the end of the game, the coaches are calling this my best game ever, we won the game 6-0. The other team couldn't hit anything I threw today. I'm kind of proud, I had the best game of my high school years, but I'm pissed because it's because she was flirting with another guy right in front of me.

I'm so angry by the time I leave the locker room, I ignore the fact that she's standing there and walk over to a group of girls that I know come to these games just to talk to me. I know I'm wrong for ignoring her like this and acting like this in front of her but this is exactly what she did to me.

One girl, Elizabeth, jumps into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. I allow her to hug me tightly even though I don't wrap my arms around her. I know that would be pushing this too far.

Suddenly I feel Elizabeth ripped from me and Annabeth standing there looking furious and hurt. I see tears glistening in her eyes, but she doesn't allow the tears to fall.

"What exactly do you think you are fucking doing throwing yourself at my boyfriend," Annabeth growls.

Elizabeth looks angry sitting on the ground looking up at Annabeth. She scrambles to her feet and tries to get into Annabeth's face. I almost feel bad for using Elizabeth to make Annabeth mad, but I'm so hurt right now I just want her to hurt as badly as I do.

One of Elizabeth's friends grabs her arm and pulls her back, "Liz, that would be a really bad idea," her friend says. "That is her boyfriend, just back down."

"Yeah little girls, I suggest you all just go away now," Annabeth snaps at them.

I don't even look at Annabeth, I just start to walk away toward the parking lot. Suddenly I see the guy that was sitting so close to Annabeth in the stands and go over to him. I can hear Annabeth running up behind me. I start to walk faster and approach the guy standing next to her car. This makes even angrier.

I shove him to the ground and hover over him, "What the fuck dude. You think you can just hit on any girl you want?"

"Percy, what the hell?" Annabeth shouts behind me. She runs up and takes his hand and helps him up. I'm so astounded by her actions and the fact that she's obviously chosen this guy over me that I snap.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You can't have the decency to break things off with me before you start fucking around on me? Damn Annabeth, I thought we had something special, I guess I was wrong."

I'm so pissed that I turn and walk away from them. She runs up behind me begging me to stop and talk to her, but I refuse.

"Percy, please. You have to listen to me. It's not what you think."

"Watching my girlfriend flirting with a guy who is obviously throwing himself at her and it's not what I think?" I growl at her. "What the fuck is it then? I'm not blind Annabeth. I saw the way he was looking at you and was talking to you and you didn't discourage him. You just sat there and kept it going. So go ahead, be with your new boyfriend. I'm sorry I changed anything about myself for you. I'm sorry I've wasted so much time on you."

Out of the corner of my eye I see tears streaming down her face as she opens up her mouth to speak, "Damn it Percy," she says through her sobs, "will you just listen for a minute. I swear it's not what you think."

I turn and glare at her. "Well?" I snap as I turn. I stand there and look into her swollen bloodshot eyes that are full of tears. "I don't have all day. I think there are some girls out there that I could be spending time with instead of wasting my time."

Now instead of sadness, I see anger and pain flash into her eyes.

"You know what fucker. Go! Go fuck whoever you want. I can't believe I've wasted all of this time on a guy who doesn't fucking trust me. So go, you're now free to fuck whoever you want."

She turns and walks away from me. Everything in me tells me to chase her and apologize to her, but I don't. I just can't. She's the one that was flirting with this guy, she's the one that allowed this guy to sit so close to her and she didn't do anything about it. She can defend herself, she would have had no problem getting him away from her. But she didn't, she just allowed it.

I get into my car without chasing after her. I consider going to the Pit where I'm sure to find someone that I could go home with and forget about my hurt and anger for a little while, but I don't. I can't go back to that life. I've found a new guy through these months with her. I won't go back to being that pathetic guy that just fucked every girl that he could. I just can't do that to myself.

* * *

It's been two weeks since that day in the parking lot and I've done everything in my power to avoid Annabeth and any conversation about her. Piper and Clarisse have both tried to talk to me about her, as have Nico and Jason. She apparently convinced all of them to talk to me on her behalf, but I won't let them. If they even so much as say her name in my presence, I turn and walk away from them. I've even locked them out of the apartment a couple times just to make a point.

When I see her in the hallways at school, I immediately turn away or if she's at her locker when I get there, I just ignore her presence and go to my classes.

The worst day is when they announce that the final day to purchase prom tickets is quickly approaching. We were supposed to go together.

That day when I arrive at my locker, I hear Piper and Jason talking about it.

"Yeah, she's still going with us. I believe she and Will are going together," Piper says before she realizes that I'm there. She turns and looks at me sadly.

"Percy, will you please just talk to me, please?"

"Talk about what Piper. I know what I saw. She was allowing that guy to flirt with her. She sat there and allowed him to put his arm around her and… You know what, I can't even go there anymore. She did this."

"Percy, you wouldn't even let her explain and you won't let the rest of us explain either. That guy was a friend of her brother's. Yes, he came here to ask her out, but she wasn't going to. She just didn't want to be harsh, he was with Malcolm when she was saved from Luke."

"That doesn't excuse her flirting. How do I know that she doesn't flirt behind my back if she did it right in front of me?"

"She wasn't flirting. She was just trying to be nice and let him down gently. She loves you Percy. She's been so distraught since you broke things off with her."

I scowl, "I don't know what you want me to say. I saw the way she looked at him. It's the same way she looked at me. I could see it, there's more to it than the fact that he helped her brother save her. There was something there."

Piper sighs, "When she was a freshman, she had a crush on that guy. He was one of her brother's best friends and she grew to develop a huge crush on him. That crush only became more intense when he helped Malcolm save her. Her knight in shining armor you could say. Nothing ever came from it, he went away to college and she hasn't spoken to him since."

"So I was right," I growl. "She has feelings for him. So where does that leave me? I've changed my entire life for her and for what, to have her crush me like this? Do you think I'm enjoying this? Every time I see her it takes all of my will power not to wrap her in my arms and kiss her. She's the only girl that I've ever loved and I still love her. But she fucked this up. She's obviously not sure about her feelings about me or this guy and quite frankly, I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for this."

I don't say anymore and I don't allow Piper to say anything more either. I turn and walk out of the school, get in my car, and drive away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Annabeth

It's been weeks since the day that my heart was ripped out of my chest. I can't believe that I let something so stupid happen that destroyed my relationship with Percy. I was so happy with him and I managed to fuck it but because of an old crush that I quickly realized was nothing more than just that, an old crush. When Michael came to see me, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that the guy that I had such intense feelings for when I was 14 or 15 years old was actually looking at me. I became so flustered that I didn't realize it when I started to screw up my entire universe.

That day, I was sitting with my friends waiting to watch Percy play. I was so excited to be able to make it to a game, up until this point, I hadn't had a chance because of track.

When Michael came up to me, I was shocked to see him. He was a friend of Malcolm's and was my freshman crush. Even after everything happened with Luke, I still had this intense crush, but Michael was a senior and my brother's friend, he never noticed I even existed. But then there he was right in front of me, smiling with the same handsome smile and looking at me like I was the only girl in the universe. I couldn't help the blush that crossed my face. Even when I heard Percy's music playing when he entered the field, I still didn't divert my eyes from Michael.

He moved closer and closer to me as we talked and when he put his arm around me part of me liked it and part of me felt like there was something wrong. I would soon realize, the part that felt that there was something wrong was my internal warning system telling me that I was fucking up big time. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. The game continued and I honestly didn't pay any attention to it, I only had eyes for Michael at that moment. But when he planted a kiss on my lips that was enough to snap me out of my stupor. How could I be so stupid? When I looked down toward the field, my heart hammering from guilt and fear, I found those perfect green eyes that I love so much filled full of hurt and pain. I've never seen him look like that, not even when it came to his father. That realization is what hit me the hardest. I managed to hurt him more than his neglectful father.

Now weeks later, the prom looming over head, this should be the happiest time of my life. I moved into my own apartment with my best friend, I'm graduating, I should be preparing for the prom with the love of my life, and everything should be happy. Instead I'm sitting here, alone in my room in my new apartment crying over my mistakes. The worst part of this is, I know that he's just upstairs. The man that I love is only one floor above me right now, but I don't have the strength or the nerve to go up there and see him. I so badly want to apologize to him, to try to make him understand that it was an innocent mistake. The worst part is, I can't say that I blame him for being upset. When I saw that Liz girl throw herself at him, I lost it completely. I know he only did that to retaliate and although part of me hates him for doing that, part of me understands. He was in pain and he thought the best thing to do was to put me in pain right along with him.

Piper, Clarisse, Thaila, and Reyna have all tried to convince me to go to the prom with Will as friends since he and Heather broke up a few months ago. But I don't want to think about getting dressed up or doing any of the things that I would need to do to go to the prom.

So tonight I sit here, alone while all of my friends go dress shopping, preparing for the happiest night of their lives.

Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the ID to see who it is. These days I only talk to certain people, and Michael isn't one of them so I ignore the call. He's still been trying to call me since that day on the baseball field. He says that since I no longer have a boyfriend, there should be nothing holding me back from going out with him. The thing is, there is no guy that I want other than Percy. His perfect sea green eyes, his quarky smirk, and his strong muscular arms that seemed to be made just for me haunt my dreams. I can't stop thinking about him and every time I see him in school, I want nothing more than to talk to him, to hug and kiss him, but I can't. Every time he sees me, he turns away and goes another direction. Every time he does that, my heart breaks just a little bit more. How am I supposed to live my life without him? How am I supposed to go on knowing that I fucked up the best thing in my life just because I allowed an old crush to distract me from the wonderful guy that I already had.

The door bursts open and Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, and Thaila all stand there with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"What are you four doing here? I just want to be left alone," I complain.

"We took it upon ourselves to buy you a prom dress," Reyna says with a smile.

I stare wide-eyed at them, then scowl. "I don't want to go to the prom. I'm sorry, but Will is going to have to find someone else to go to the prom with, because it isn't me."

"He already did," Piper says. "He didn't want to miss out on the prom, so he asked Harley and she agreed."

"Then who exactly would I be going with?" I scowl. There isn't another guy I would go with other than Percy.

"Well unless you ask Michael, you will be going stag," Clarisse says.

"What!" I shout a little too loudly. "Stag? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, all of our friends now have dates. So it's either go alone or not at all, and not at all is not an option," Thalia says.

"What… What about Percy? You said all of our friends have dates," I ask.

Piper looks sadly at me, "He has a date. Someone asked him to go and he agreed."

"Who?" I ask a little too incredulously, after all this situation is my fault.

"I don't think you want to know that," Piper says.

"Piper, who?" I snap.

She sighs and looks down at the ground, "He's going with Rachel. He felt bad for the way he treated her so when she asked him, he agreed to go with her."

"What? One of the girls he fucked? He's going to the prom with one of the girls that he used to fuck? Are you kidding me?" by the end of that I'm screaming loudly enough for the entire building to hear me. But I don't care.

"Rachel isn't a bad person," Reyna says. "She was just insecure and gave herself to him hoping she would get his attention. All he's trying to do is make amends for the way he treated her by taking her to the prom. Besides Annabeth, I'm sorry but you forfeited your right to have an opinion about who he dates and when."

I immediately break down into sobs at that comment. She's right. This is all my fault. I'm the one that questioned my feelings for him the moment someone else paid attention to me. I'm the one that allowed another guy to put his arm around me and flirt with me, right in front of him. Percy saw the real me and he loved me for who I am, all of my faults and all of my strengths and weaknesses. He loved me and I threw it away. "Th… This is a…all my fau…fault," I sob. "H… how could I l…let this ha… happen?"

"You were stupid. You made a mistake. But Percy is not the kind of guy that can just forgive and forget. He's been fucked over by everyone that was ever supposed to have loved him. He let you in and you ended up fucking him over too," Reyna says.

"Rey, you don't have to be so brutal," Thalia scolds.

"Sorry, but she did. You don't know Percy the way we do. You don't know how hard it was for him to let down his walls and let her in the way he did. But he did it because he fell for her. She knows more about him than any of us, so she already knows what I'm saying is true," Reyna says.

My sobs turn into full fledge bawling at this point. She's right, she's right about everything. What am I going to do?

* * *

I sit in front of the mirror as Piper does my make-up and Reyna does my hair. I don't know why they are bothering to make me do this, I'm just going to sit there and be miserable all night. I'll probably just watch him dance and have a good time with his date.

I can't believe I allowed myself to fuck everything up so badly. The worst part is, when I was talking to Michael, I couldn't get over how annoying he was. I remember asking myself if he was always that annoying. Just his entire personality was annoying. But instead of moving away from him or simply being polite, I allowed myself to get caught up in his looks. He's still as handsome as ever, but his personality is so horrible that I could never get over that. So I fucked up my relationship just because I was flustered because of his looks, and he is nowhere near as handsome as Percy.

I slide the dress that they bought me on. It's a strapless silver floor length dress. The top is straight and hugs my chest perfectly showing off my curves. The bottom is a full skirt that makes my waist look smaller than it really is. This dress gives me a perfect hourglass figure. When I see myself in this dress my eyes start to tear again.

"Don't you dare," Piper yells at me. "I just finished your makeup. Your eye makeup is water proof, but the rest isn't."

I sigh and start to breathe deeply to try to stop the tears from falling. How am I going to get through this night without turning into a blubbering mess?

"I don't think this is such a good idea," I complain. "I'm ready to cry now, how do you think I'm going to be when I see him with another girl?"

"You are going to have to suck it up and try to have a good time because you are going. Now the party bus is going to be here in twenty minutes, let's go down stairs," Piper says.

"Party bus? Who's riding in this party bus with us?"

"Everyone," Reyna says.

"Will Percy be there too?"

"Of course," Reyna says as if it should have been obvious. "We are not choosing sides in this. We are both of your friends and we are going to remain that way."

I sigh, "I really can't do this. I'll drive myself."

"What?" Piper says. "You can't, half of the fun will be going together and coming home together."

"I can't be in that bus with him, watching him have fun with his date while I'm sitting there alone and depressed. Isn't it enough that I'm going to the stupid fucking prom, do you really have to rub my face into my mistakes like this?" I'm shouting by the end of my rant. "I can't do this. I'll drive my own car, but I'm not going in that fucking bus."

Piper just looks at me and scowls, "Well maybe if you would have tried a little harder to apologize, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I tried," I growl. "He didn't want to talk to me or be anywhere near me. It's hard to talk to someone who runs in the opposite direction every time he sees you."

"Annabeth, you could have tried harder. Percy isn't that elusive. He lives upstairs. You could have gotten Jason or Nico to let you in. Or you could have done something, but you chose to do nothing. You chose not to apologize to him, and don't think he doesn't notice that," Reyna says.

"I don't care, I'm still not going in that damn bus. Either I take my own car, or I don't go. Either way I don't really fucking care anymore. You are all doing this to punish me for my mistake, well trust me, no one can punish me more than I am already doing to myself."

"I'm sorry Annabeth," Thalia says. "We shouldn't have said that. We are not trying to punish you."

I don't say anymore. I just walk out of the room and head toward the door. I can't be here when the bus arrives to pick everyone up. I can't see him dressed up to match his date. I can't watch him give her flowers and see her happy to be on his arm. I just can't do it.

* * *

I walk into the hall where the prom is being held, it's all lit up with white twinkle lights and candles. The room has tables everywhere and the dance floor is in the center of the room. There are food tables along the two far walls and snack tables scattered around the room. Along the back wall is the bar where we can get soda and water to drink.

If I wasn't here alone, feeling even more pathetic than I did earlier, I would think this is beautiful. But my current loneliness only reminds me of how much I screwed up. Maybe I should be asking myself why I was so stupid to let myself get caught up with some guy that I haven't seen in years and how I allowed one moment destroy what I had with the best guy that I've ever known.

The tears start to form in my eyes just as my friends enter the hall. Immediately I find Percy among them with a beautiful red head walking next to him. He doesn't have his hand in hers or his arm around her, but she is very clearly there with him.

Piper and Reyna walk over to me and both smile sadly at me as a lone tear makes a track down my cheek. I shake my head at them. "I can't sit with you. I can't be near him, I shouldn't have come."

"What will you do then?" Piper asks. I know she can't offer to sit with me, Jason will want to be with Percy and Nico.

"I don't know," I say.

"How about Dakota and I come and sit with you. He doesn't know anyone anyway. He'd probably be more comfortable not sitting with Nico, he doesn't understand how we can still be friends."

I just shrug. I can't talk, I can't think, nothing makes sense in my head in the moment.

Reyna just takes my arm and pulls me toward a table on the other side of the room. She turns to Piper, "Can you send Dakota over to where we are please?"

Piper nods and turns to the table where all of our friends sit.

The night goes on. We eat dinner and Reyna and Dakota sit and talk about LA and their plans. I just sit and watch Percy from across the room. He never holds her hand or pulls her near him. But I feel like my heart is going to burst when they dance together. He wraps his arms loosely around her waist and they move together to the music.

Of course he's going to dance with her, this is a dance after all. But the sight of him with his arms around her waist kills me.

I'm surprised when someone comes up and taps me on my shoulder. When I look up, I see Oliver standing behind me smiling. "Hi Oliver," I say with a slight smile.

"Did you come stag tonight too?" he asks. I know Oliver from all of my advanced classes. Like Will, Travis, and Katie, we have been in classes together since freshman year. He's a nice person, kind of awkward, but kind and friendly.

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready to go home," I tell him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to dance with me," he smiles shyly. He was never a very outgoing person.

As much as I don't want to do anything but sulk, I don't want to be mean to him. "Sure Ollie, I'll dance with you. But just one because I'm ready to go home."

"Thank you Annabeth," he smiles.

We make our way to the dance floor and move together to start our dance. He places one hand on my waist and the other holds my right hand. I put my left hand around his neck and we begin to move to the music.

Another slow song comes on and we continue to dance until I realize what song it is. It's the first song that Percy and I danced to in the club, "A Thousand Years," by Christina Perry. I love this song, but it reminds me so much of him it hurts.

Immediately the tears start to stream from my eyes and Ollie looks at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Ollie, I just can't," I say before running from the dance floor and out of the hall. I run down the stairs to the main lobby, trying to calm myself down before I drive home. I know better than to drive in this condition.

Just as I'm about to walk out of the building, someone grabs my shoulder from behind me. I turn ready to defend myself when I'm met by Percy's beautiful green eyes. He looks at me with such pain and loathing I don't know what to say. My tears start to flow more at the sight of him in front of me.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you actually cared based on your reaction to that song," he says in a voice that I've never heard directed toward me before.

"Percy, I'm so sorry…"

"Save it," he cuts me off. "You could have come to me and apologized so many times, but you never did. I half expected to see you here with your new boyfriend. What is he too good for high school dances?"

The sound of his voice and his hurtful tone kills me. He hates me and there is nothing I can do about it. "He's not my boyfriend. I haven't spoken to him since that day," I say through my sobs. "I don't like him, I love you."

"You have an interesting way of showing it, Annabeth. I look up into the stands to see my girlfriend looking at another guy the way she's supposed to look at me, then I see him lean in and kiss her and she does nothing about it. Am I supposed to just be okay with that? I love you, Annabeth. How could you hurt me like this?"

When he's finished talking he just walks away and doesn't look back. The only thing I can think about is that he said he loves me, present tense, not loved. He loves me, maybe I can fix this.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Percy

I turn from her, tears burning in my eyes. I knew this night would be a huge mistake. I approached her, I told her everything I was feeling and I turned from her and she didn't even try to stop me. She didn't get my attention, come after me, nothing. She's been living in the same apartment building as me for the past few weeks and never once did she try to come to my apartment and talk to me, nothing. I turned away from her in school because I didn't think that was the proper place for any kind of conversation. I hoped she would come to me at some point, but she never did. Instead she stayed away.

Based on her reaction to hearing that song, I have hope that she still has some feeling for me. I don't know if we can be fixed, but I miss her desperately.

I go back into the hall, and every part of me screams for me to leave but it would be wrong to just leave Rachel here alone.

I go back to our table and sit next to her. She smiles warmly and leans in to whisper in my ear, "Well, how did it go?"

I look at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Percy, I know you went after Annabeth. Did you talk to her?"

I sigh, "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm not much fun for you, am I?"

"Percy, its fine. I'm glad you came here with me tonight, but don't think for one minute that I don't know your heart is somewhere else. So did you talk to her?"

"More like talk at her. I told basically scolded her and walked away. I didn't really give her a chance to talk," I tell her.

"Percy, how do you expect to get this girl back if you won't let her explain herself? I know she hurt you, but she was willing to overlook your past and love you. Maybe you owe it to her and yourself to have an actual conversation with her," Rachel says.

"Why are you being so nice about this? I've basically ruined your prom."

"Sometimes we have to realize that some things aren't meant to be, and that is what I feel about you. We were never meant to be, but you and Annabeth, you are. You owe it to yourself to at least try," she says.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I know my way home. Besides, that guy Oliver that Annabeth was dancing with was kind of cute, I think I'll go talk to him."

I smile warmly at her and pull her into a hug. "Thank you Rachel."

:P

The cab drops me off in front of my apartment building. From here I can see Annabeth's car sitting in the parking lot so I know she came back here. I don't know what I'm going to say or do, but Rachel was right, I do have to at least try to let her talk to me and see if this is worth saving or not. Who would have known that Rachel would have been so open to helping me the way she did.

I take the elevator up to Annabeth's floor and find her door. I knock and wait for her to answer. After a few moments, there's no movement or noise coming from the rooms. I knock again but I know she's not in there. Then I realize that I know where she is, the roof. We found the roof a couple months ago when everyone was in my apartment for a sleepover. I wanted to be able to be alone with her for a little while so we went exploring and found the roof access.

I quickly take the elevator up to the top floor and find the stairs that lead to the roof. When I get there I'm greeted with a door that's propped open, so I know this is where she is.

I quietly push open the door and see her sitting on a chair that we brought up here. She's still in her beautiful silver dress with her hair done. I can't see her face, but I imagine that she is crying based on her posture. She's slouched in on herself, looking like she's completely defeated. I feel bad that I'm the one that made her look like this, but I'm still hurt by her actions and the fact that she didn't pursue me to try to talk to me hurts almost as much as her actions. For as much as I pursued her before our relationship started, she could have at least tried.

I move up next to her and sit on the chair next to her. She looks up at me and surprise crosses her face. Her cheeks glisten with her tears, her eyes are red and puffy, and her nose is red and running. She holds a bunch of tissues in her hands, probably to wipe away her tears.

"Wh… What are you do… doing here?" she asks quietly.

"Look Annabeth, you really hurt me. I trusted you with everything about me. My heart, my life, my love, and you just crushed it with your actions. You hurt me more than anyone ever has before. Maybe I shouldn't have made you jealous that day, but I was so crushed that I wanted you to feel what I was feeling in that moment."

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I swear Michael means nothing to me. I was so shocked when he kissed me. Then I looked and saw you watching me, I just was so lost I didn't know what to do."

"But Annabeth, the way you were looking at him. That was the way you looked at me. It was more than the kiss, it was the entire exchange."

"I… I know. I have no excuse for my behavior. I don't know what was wrong with me. This entire time I've wanted to talk to you, but I never knew what to say. I have no excuse for my behavior that is good enough to get your trust back. I want nothing more than to turn back the clock and fix all of this, but I can't."

She looks down and starts to sob again. "I'm so sorry, Percy. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I only hope that one day you can."

I look at her sadly, I want to hug her and kiss her and let her know that everything will be okay. But I'm still hurt. "Words can't fix this Annabeth. It's going to have to be more than that. But I'm willing to try. I promise I won't avoid you anymore, but we can't go back to what we were before. It's going to take some time. First though, I think you really need to sit down and figure out if I'm what you actually want or not. I'm not willing to be a consolation prize. So you need to figure out why you were so engrossed with that guy and if there is something there that you didn't realize."

"No, there's nothing there. I don't like him. He was my crush when I was 14. He means nothing to me, I swear."

"Annabeth you say that now, but what's to say there isn't some other guy that has the same effect on you? Maybe this is partially my fault. You were never one to date, then you started into this heavy relationship with me. You don't know what else is out there. Maybe you need to figure it out before we try this again."

"No Percy. There's nothing else out there. I don't want anyone but you. No one will ever mean what you mean to me."

I just nod, "Look Annabeth, I love you, I do but you need to work some things out in your head and so do I. I don't think I could handle getting my heart crushed like that again."

I stand and look down at the sobbing girl in front of me. I lean down and kiss the top of her head. It's a small gesture, but it's one that is familiar and it makes the tightening in my chest ease a little.

"I love you, Percy. I love you with all of my heart."

I smile sadly at her and retreat from the roof. As hard as it is for me to walk away from her, I have to. She has to figure out what she wants, I can't tell her, and no one can. She needs to decide what she wants. If it's me, I'll gladly let her back into my life. But if not, I'll gracefully bow out. I just want her to be happy.

:P

The rest of the school year moves by like I'm watching a movie. I found out that because of Annabeth I managed to get an 1100 on my SATs, which is better than I ever imagined I would get.

When I received my letter I wanted so badly to go to her and show her, but I didn't. She hasn't come to me since that night on the roof. It has been three weeks now and she still hasn't approached me to tell me what she's thinking. When we see each other we say hello, but that is all we ever say. I'm beginning to think that she's made her decision and I'm not it. I try to be optimistic, but it is getting harder and harder every day.

Piper says that Annabeth has been spending a lot of time writing and drawing and she's spending more time at the dojo. She's withdrawn from just about everyone. I don't know if this is her way of working things out, I just hope she isn't shutting everyone out and going back to hiding from the world.

On our last day of school, I stand at my locker cleaning out everything that I'll never need again. I find pictures of Annabeth and me throughout the school year at different events. I picture of her in her cheerleading uniform and me in my football uniform, smiling and happy. A picture from homecoming after we were crowned homecoming king and queen. I smile thinking about that night. It was the happiest night of my life. She told me she loved me and I told her. I had never told anyone that I loved them before.

I smile thinking about how happy we were. But was all of that just a fallacy? Could it all have been fake? I shake my head, I can't think like that. I can't think that all of those feelings weren't real. We loved each other, I still love her. I slide the pictures into my book bag with the things that I want to keep. I have to stay hopeful.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn to find Drew and Melissa standing behind me smiling.

"So Percy, we hear that you and kung foo nerd broke up for good. Are you ready for a good time? We will make you forget that geek ever existed," Drew says.

I scowl at her, "Get away from me. I don't want anything to do with you two."

"Come one baby, you know you miss us. You can't possibly be this hung up on the virgin," Melissa says with a sweet tone to her voice.

I lower my voice and growl, "I said get the fuck away from me you fucking whores. You can go do whatever you want with whoever you want, but it isn't going to be me, ever."

Suddenly Drew is forced to turn around and behind her Annabeth is standing glaring at her. "Can't you hear or are you too stupid to know when you are being rejected?"

"Go away you stupid bitch. You fucked up, you lost him, now it's our turn to have him back."

"Maybe I did fuck up, but at least he knows I actually love him. You don't love him and you never will. You don't even know what love is."

Drew just scowls, she's learned not to mess with Annabeth. She looks at me and a sweet smile crosses her face. "You know where to find me if you want me, Percy." She and Melissa walks away.

I look expectantly at Annabeth, hoping this will be the moment where she will make a decision. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep my feelings in limbo like this. The one thing I did notice about what she said, she loves me.

"Hi Percy. I'm sorry to intervene. I just hate those two."

I try to smile, but I know it doesn't come across that way. "No worries. I didn't want them near me either… Um, thanks." I rub the back of my neck with my hand and look into her eyes.

She turns and opens her locker without another word. I scowl inwardly as I turn back to my locker. Then I decide that I can't take this anymore.

"Annabeth, I need to know what you are thinking. You haven't come to me, you have barely spoken to me since prom. Is this your way of cutting things off with me or are you still confused? I can't be in this limbo with my feelings anymore."

She looks at me and…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Annabeth

I stand before him looking into his eyes, searching for the right answer. I can see his love and need, but can I allow him to let me back in and make him vulnerable again? It was me that made this man vulnerable in the first place. Percy was a guy who never let anyone into his world. He never let anyone get too close because he was guarding his heart. But then he let down his guard for me and I crushed it. With one stupid move I totally destroyed the beautiful relationship that we had. Is it selfish for me to try to maneuver myself back into his life?

I turn from him and go into my locker. I've already cleaned it out, there's nothing left in there for me, but I just don't want to leave him. I want so badly to launch myself into his arms and press my lips to his once more. But I restrain myself. I don't know if I'm really what he wants anymore or not. But then he speaks.

"Annabeth, I need to know what you are thinking. You haven't come to me, you have barely spoken to me since prom. Is this your way of cutting things off with me or are you still confused? I can't be in this limbo with my feelings anymore."

I look at him and am completely caught off guard. He's asking me for an answer. He wants me to tell him what I'm thinking.

"Percy, I love you. I love you more than I ever imagined was possible. But what I don't understand is why you still love me. I hurt you. I screwed with your heart and your trust. How can you still want to be with me after all of that?"

He looks at me and smiles, a real smile. It's more than I've seen from him for almost two months now. The pain and sorrow seem to melt away under the smile. He moves closer to me and puts his arms around my waist. "Because you are all I've ever wanted," he whispers. "Annabeth, I just wanted you to be sure about your feelings. I didn't want you to ever regret being with me. If it wasn't right, I wanted you to be able to figure that out now before we got further into this. But if you are sure and those feelings for me are real and strong and what you want then I want nothing more than to be with you. My trust may have wavered for a moment, but trust isn't something that is lost forever. If you want me, then I'm willing to give you my trust with no questions asked. You already have my heart and if you want it back, you can have my trust once more. I love you."

He looks into my eyes and I'm lost. I've missed him so much. The feel of his strong arms around my waist, the look he gives me that shows me exactly what is in his heart, and his love. That's what I've missed most of all, his love. I never believed I would ever be in his arms again, but here I am.

"I've missed you so much," I whisper. "There is nothing more in this world that I could ever want or need if I have you. I'm so sorry I lost sight of that for a moment. I promise I'll never lose sight of that ever again."

At that point he kisses me. The feel of his lips on mine is better than I even remember. His taste, his smell, everything about him takes me to a safe place. The only place I've ever really felt total contentment and happiness.

He pulls back and smiles at me. His beautiful blue eyes that I love so much flashing with mischief and happiness. We stay in each other's arms in front of our lockers for what seems like moments, just looking into each other's eyes. We don't realize the how much time has elapsed when all of our friends start to come around to their lockers. Nico steps forward and looks at the two of us.

"Well, it's about fucking time. I was getting so damn sick of seeing the two of you moping around here. We are supposed to be partying and having a good time. But all you two wanted to do was be miserable."

Everyone else just smiles as Nico goes in his locker like nothing has happened.

"So graduation is tonight. What are we doing afterward?" Jason asks. "We've gotta party or something."

"Actually guys, after graduation tonight, I'm getting in a car and heading to LA," Reyna says. "Dakota came back last night, we packed up my stuff and the car is all ready to go. So after pomp and circumstance, we're taking off for the bright lights of LA."

"You can't even stay for one more night?" Piper asks.

Reyna shakes her head sadly, "No. Dakota got a job in a school as a summer drama teacher and he has to be back to teach by Monday. Plus he has to have time to make his lesson plans and prepare his classroom."

"Dakota's a teacher?"

"Yeah, he's an English teacher. The only reason he came back was to see me graduate and help me move to LA with him."

Everyone starts to move to Reyna and hug her. "We are really going to miss you," Piper says.

"Thank you for being such a great friend," I tell her.

The more people that hug her and talk to her, the more she starts to cry. It gets worse when Nico moves to her last and pulls her into a hug. "I really am happy for you," he tells her. "I wish you all of the happiness and good fortune the cosmos have to offer. I'll always love you in some way, so don't ever forget that."

With that Reyna starts to cry even more. "I love you too you big goof," she tells him. She wipes away her tears and turns to walk down the hall.

"Well, that was fun," Jason says. "Still, what are we doing tonight?"

"I say we go back to our apartment and hang. Why do anything different than we would usually do. Besides since these two knuckle heads," Nico gestures to Percy and me, "broke up, we haven't hung as a group in a long time. I think it's about time we get ourselves back together with our new additions."

He wraps his arms around Thaila and smiles.

"Sounds like a plan. But when did my apartment turn into our apartment. Last I checked you and Jason haven't moved in yet."

"I'm packed and ready to go. We just have to pack up your truck and my truck and we'll be moved in."

"We are not moving you tonight," Piper, Thaila , and I all say at the same time.

"We are relaxing and that is it," Katie chimes in.

:P

I make my way to the stage. This is what I've been working for, valedictorian. Before they begin calling the names of the graduates, I'll stand and give my speech. I've rewritten this thing several times over the past few weeks, with my final rewrite happening today after Percy and I got back together. Suddenly I'm feeling happier and more optimistic than I was before. The other drafts were lacking the optimism that a graduation speech should have.

I watch as all of the graduating seniors find their seats in front of me. I search for Percy and the rest of my friends so I know where to look for friendly faces while I'm talking. It's always better to focus on a friend when you are trying to speak to large crowds like this.

Somewhere among the parents I know that my mother, father, and brother are all sitting ready to cheer me on. I was so excited that Malcolm came home to be with me through this. I can't wait to introduce him to my friends and Percy.

The superintendent of schools approaches the podium to talk about graduation and what it means. Then the guest speaker, a former NFL player that graduated from our school steps up to speak. Now it's my turn. I move toward the podium, searching desperately for Percy's eyes in the crowd. When I find him I smile. He returns the smile and that puts me at ease as I begin.

_"We are the Titans. We can be great. We will be great. We have, in reality, spent years training for this moment. Because at the core of greatness lies character. And the great lesson of all the things that our Titans did not do is the lesson of character," _I say. I look toward Percy, then to Piper and Reyna. _"We have, day after day, in class, out of class, on the field, and in our homes been exposed to character. To greatness. And it is now incumbent on us to reflect on those lessons, to recall, one after another, the examples of our parents, teachers, coaches, administrators, maintenance staff, brothers and sisters our entire Titans world, and to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that we too can be professionals in the game of life. The pieces are there. Some assembly required. Give us a little time…and we will do fine._

_"Today, I stand here and I challenge each and every one of you to stand up and show everyone what the Titans are made of. We are passionate, we are loyal, and we are above all hard working. We are ready to show the world what we are made of. We are ready to make our imprint on the lives of those around us. Just give us time…we will show you what the Titans are made of._

_"I'm asking you all to make the commitment now to show up at our first reunion. Let's get the football team together for one more game, let's the band back together at least once, the cheerleaders, the debate club, and every other sport and club because we are family. We really do love and care about each other," _I say. I smile at Nico and Jason._ "What we won't care about, shouldn't care about, is what your job title is or how much money you make. That is absolutely irrelevant. What we will care about is what kind of person you have become and the character you display in your daily life._

_"Congratulations class of 2013. It has been an honor and a privilege to share these halls with you and having the opportunity to be a Devil with you. Good luck on your future endeavors and I look forward to seeing you all again at our first reunion."_

I turn and sit back down in my seat as the superintendent takes the podium once more.

"Thank you Annabeth. I must say, that was the most inspired speech that I've heard in a long time. Now without further ado, the class of 2013. Eve Abrams lettered in band and soccer, Carol Achers drama club, …

I kind of zone out as he calls the names of all of the students. Then I hear a name I recognize.

"Reyna Alverez lettered in cheerleading, debate club."

…

"Nico De Angelo lettered in football, baseball. Nico has been offered a full athletic scholarship to the NYU."

…

"Katie Gardner debate club, National Honors Society, The Black and Silver Gazette, and the yearbook staff. Katie lettered in orchestra. She has received a full scholarship for academics and music to the University of Pittsburgh."

…

"Jason Grace lettered in football, baseball, and basketball. Jason has been offered a full athletic scholarship to Fordham."

…

"Thaila Grace lettered in track and field, soccer, and a member of the National Honors Society."

…

"Perseus Jackson lettered in football, baseball, he's been awarded a full athletic scholarship to NYU."

…

"Piper McLean lettered in cheerleading and basketball."

…

"William Solace debate club, chess club, National Honors Society, and baseball. Travis Nesbit debate club, chess club, and National Honors Society. William has been offered a full scholarship to Columbia."

…

"Travis Stoll, National Honors Society, Future Business Leaders of America, year book staff. Travis received a full academic scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh."

…

They continue through the Z's where the superintendent finally says, "And last but not least Annabeth Chase, Valedictorian, member of the National Honors Society, lettered in Track and Field and Cheerleading, and a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Annabeth has been offered a full academic and athletic scholarship to the NYU."

"Congratulations class of 2013, go out there and make us proud!" the superintendent shouts. We all cheer and throw our hats in the air. The black and silver hats rain back down on the crowd of students who are happily hugging one another, and offering each other congratulations. I make my way down to the rest of the graduates so we can march out of the stadium and back to where our families will meet us.

I lead the procession of students out to the sound of our school song. We make our way to the area where we will turn in our caps and gowns. There I finally find Percy and the rest of our friends.

"So what now?" Jason asks.

"Well, I wanted to steal Percy for a few minutes if that's alright. I have to go see my parents for a few minutes."

"We will meet at your apartment building in about two hours?" Travis asks. "I'm sure there are several of us that have family that we have to go see right now."

We all agree and go our separate ways for now. I find my parents standing near their car in the parking lot. Malcolm stands there with a huge smile on his face. When I get close enough, he pulls me into a huge hug.

"Hey there little sister. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, valedictorian? Lettering in 2 sports and getting your black belt all at the same time?" then he leans in and whispers, "You have come such a long way. I'm so proud of how strong you have become."

I smile hugely at my brother. He's always been the one person that I could count on for an honest opinion. He doesn't lie to me or tell me what he thinks I want to hear, he tells me what I need to hear, even when I don't want to hear it.

He turns his gaze from me to Percy standing behind me. Then he looks at me expectantly.

"Malcolm, this is my boyfriend Perseus , but everyone calls him Percy."

Malcolm sticks out his hand and shakes it, "I remember you. You were the freshman quarterback my senior year. You were pretty impressive back then. You got a full ride to Chicago U, right?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you. We always watch your games on tv, Annabeth never misses them," Percy says.

Malcolm smiles at me. Then my father speaks up, "Annabeth I'm sorry, but your mother and I have to get going. I have to work tomorrow."

"It's okay Dad, I understand. I'm just going back to my apartment tonight anyway. A bunch of our friends are coming over so we can watch movies and hang out."

My parents kiss me and congratulate me. My father shakes Percy's hand and my mother hugs him and they leave. Malcolm stands there with us.

"What are your plans tonight?" I ask him. "Do you want to come watch movies with us?"

He smiles, "I'd love to, but I was meeting Susan for a late dinner. But would you mind if I crashed at your apartment tonight. Something tells me you won't be there anyway."

"Percy's apartment is in the same building, so I'll be around," I tell him. He smirks. "You can have the guest bedroom. It's the one that isn't decorated. There's nothing but a bed and a dresser."

He smiles, "I'll see you later then. Have fun."

Percy and I make our way to his car and together we make our way to the apartment building for some quiet time before our friends arrive.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Percy

Hand in hand we walk into the apartment building. Without a word, we go up to my apartment. When the door opens, we are greeted with silence. I pull her in with me and guide her down the hall to where the bedrooms lie. It has been so long since I had her hand in mine, since I felt her near me that I can't help but want to be all alone with her for just a while.

I pull her to my bed and we sit together, facing one another. The silence is comfortable and natural between the two of us. We don't need to talk, we don't need words to express our feelings. The past two months have been affectionless and lonely. I've grown to count on the affection that I received from her. It's the only time in my life that I've ever felt truly loved and needed. She's the only person that ever made me feel like I was important. When I lost her, I lost the desire to care about anything. She was the reason that I wanted to live my life and accomplish the things I was trying to accomplish. I used to do everything to gain my father's attention to no avail. But when I met her, it was all about her. Getting her to see me for who I am and not the persona that I showed to the world, getting her to see the value in herself that she ignored because of her history, getting her to see that a relationship with me was worth any struggle that we went through because that is how I came to feel about her. Any relationship I could have with her was worth it, because she was worth it.

Now that I have her back, I don't ever want to let her go. She is too important to me. Her happiness, her desires, her passion is all that I ever want. Sometimes I wonder I was too harsh, if I was too jealous. But I couldn't share her with another man. Seeing him kiss her, seeing her not push him away or tell him no, seeing her get caught up with a kiss from another man killed me inside. How could I, the guy who was basically just thrown away by his father, ever compare to some college guy? She wanted to know why I wanted to be with her, but what I don't know is why this beautiful, intelligent, passionate girl would want to be with me.

We sit in silence in my bedroom for many moments. More moments than I realize are passing. I have so much that I want to say, so much that I want to do, but I don't act on any of it. I just sit here, with her next to me, enjoying her company and the silence.

I shift my body so I am closer to her, looking into her eyes. There is so much passion in those eyes. I smile slightly and lean in even closer. I press my lips to hers gently and pull away to get lost in those eyes once more.

"Why do you want to be with me? Why put up with me? I'm ill-tempered, obstinate, and jaded by life, what could ever make you want to be with me?"

She looks into my eyes, never wavering as she seems to register my questions. Then she smiles, the warm and inviting smile that made me turn from just trying to get into her pants to falling for her all those months ago. That was the first thing I fell for was her smile.

"I love you," she says simply.

"But why? I'm not a nice guy to be around I'm…"

"Perseus, listen to me you are all of those things. You are ill-tempered, you are obstinate, and you are jaded, but you are also passionate, loving, and thoughtful. When you love someone, you love them with everything in you. I figured out that is the reason that we were unable to work things out at first. You love with so much zeal, so much fervor, and with your entire being that my actions were unforgivable. I didn't mean for him to kiss me. I didn't want him to, but it just happened and my moment of weakness destroyed two months of our lives. For that I'm truly sorry."

"But I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I should have let you talk to me."

"It's not like I tried. I was so ashamed of myself. I knew I destroyed a trust that you reserve for only a few people and I couldn't face that. Add to that our friends telling me as often as possible about how badly I screwed up and I just couldn't face you. It wasn't until I realized that you were going to the prom with that girl that I knew I'd better shape up before I lost you forever."

"Rachel encouraged me to go talk to you that night. She went to dance with that Oliver guy that you were dancing with. She was very understanding."

She smiles at me and moves closer to me until she is straddling my lap. She looks deep into my eyes and I'm lost in the deep gray of hers.

"Perseus, I love you. Neither of us was right in this situation. I'm sure there are things that both of us would like to be able to change about the past two months but we can't. What we can do is move forward. I'm willing to move forward with you if that is what you want."

I press my forehead to hers and close my eyes, "I would love to move forward with you and forget about the past two months."

She presses her lips to mine. I missed the feel of her body and the way she pours everything in her into her kisses.

She slowly starts loosen my tie and unbutton my dress shirt. She slides the tie out of the collar of my shirt and the shirt off of my shoulders. I look at her as she moves the undershirt up and over my head. I keep my eyes on hers to make sure this is what she really wants. I don't want her to do this for my benefit.

She smiles and kisses me again, as if telling me that this is exactly what she wants with her body instead of her words.

I glide my hands up her thighs and under her skirt until I reach her hips and slide my fingers under the edge of her panties feeling the softness of her skin and the hotness coming from her core.

She runs her hands up my abdomen, over my chest, and she snakes her arms around my neck.

"Please make love to me Perseus. I've missed feeling you so much," she says and presses her lips to mine once more.

I flip the two of us over so that I'm hovering over her elegant frame. I slide my hand down back down her leg, taking her panties with it.

She fumbles with my belt and dress pants as I slide her dress up and over her body. It all feels so natural, so perfect. We don't have to move fast, without a word we just agree to take our time with each other. I have longed for the feel of her body for months now, I'm going to savor it.

I slide her dress up and over her head and take in the sight of her body in front of me. She is so perfect that I can't help but stare for just a moment before I begin to trail kisses down the bare skin of her chest and stomach. I slowly make my way to her core where I find that she is already burning for me. I slowly part the folds of her skin between her legs and allow myself to taste her and take in everything that is her. This part of her is all for me.

My tongue finds the spot between her smooth and gentle folds that is full of the nerves that will make her lose herself for me. I work my way gently sucking and licking at her bundle, making her writhe with pleasure beneath me. I slide my fingers into her core and feel the hot and moist center. I continue to pay special attention to her core as my other hand explores her stomach and breasts. I suck and lick at her while my fingers work their magic inside of her and my other hand pinches her perfect nipples between my fingers.

She squirms beneath me while I find the perfect spots on her body to make her lose herself completely for me. As she begins to come apart under me, she moans with pleasure. I love to feel her lose herself for me. I love that I can provide her with level of pleasure and that she allows herself to let me take care of her like this.

When she has cum, I slowly move my body so that I am lying next to her. I start to get up so that I can wipe off my face so that she doesn't have to taste herself on me, but she stops me. She flips me over onto my back and starts to slide my dress pants and boxers down my legs, releasing my almost painfully engorged penis.

She starts to kiss down my chest until she gets to my rock solid dick. She slowly kisses the tip and slides her lips down the sides of my shaft. I'm almost completely lost to her as she takes my length into her mouth and starts to work my balls and the base of my shaft with her hands. She licks and sucks on me all while wriggling her body above me, driving me crazy. I can feel her breasts make contact with my balls as she slides herself up my body as she kisses my stomach and chest and then back down to take my length back into her mouth again.

When I feel myself ready to explode I try to pull her away. I don't want her to have to take my juices into her mouth.

She looks at me expectantly when I pull her back. "Annabeth, you don't have to," I whisper almost breathlessly. But she just smiles and takes me into her mouth once more. The feel of her warm mouth on my dick and her tongue working itself around the sensitive head sends me over the edge with pleasure. She takes all of me into her mouth and continues to suck and lick until I've cum completely.

When she finishes she slides her body along mine, rubbing her breasts and soft skin along my body, sending thrills through me. She smiles and starts to kiss and lick at my neck until I surprise her and flip us over.

I spray kisses over her face, down her neck, across her collarbone, until I get to her breasts. I take each breast into my mouth one at a time. Sucking and nipping at them, causing moans of pleasure to escape from her mouth.

I then pull away from her and place a condom on myself and slide my rock hard member into her wet hot core.

We both let out a moan of pleasure as I slowly move myself in and out of her. We move together as one as we make love like we never have before. I love that every time that we do this, it feels like we are one, like we belong together.

We continue to make love until I can feel her breath hitch in her throat, I know that she is ready to come apart again and I know that the feel of her orgasm will send me over the edge with her. I move more steadily and faster as she moans and I feel her contract and release around my dick. Her orgasm pushes me over the edge with her as I release my seed as I keep moving with her squirming beneath me.

I collapse on top of her, careful not to allow my weight to crush her under me. When I look up into her eyes, I see the love, desire, and need that I missed so much. I wish I wouldn't have let my pride and stubbornness get in the way of my love for her, but now I know that our love is real and can last through even jealousy and pigheadedness.

I gently slide myself from her and move to clean myself up. She grabs my hand and guides me to the shower with a smile. Together we slide beneath the hot water and once again pay close attention to one another's bodies as we wash each other.

In the shower we start to kiss and caress each other once more. I lift her from her feet and she wraps her legs around my waist, sliding her core back down onto me. I slide inside of her as we make love under the hot water, moving as one, kissing, stroking, and touching every part of our bodies until we both come apart together once again. Through our love making we both express our love for one another in a way we never have before. It's more than words, it's more than actions, it's everything we are.

When we have both finished and we are completely exhausted, we dry each other off and move back into the bedroom where we lie together on the bed. Our breathing and heartbeats as one. We are only whole when we are together, we are one.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, bare bodies wrapped in warm blankets. Even when we hear the sound of our friends entering the apartment a little while later, neither of us gets up to move. We only smile and pull each other closer.

When someone knocks on the door it take all of my willpower not to yell. But it is Annabeth that responds before I do.

"We are sleeping. You guys have fun without us," she says. I can feel the smile stretch across her face as she slides her hands across my chest and abdomen.

"Are you two going to stay locked up in there all night?" Nico voice sounds through the door.

"Probably," I say. I feel Annabeth giggle a little and that makes me smile. I missed this, I missed her so much that now that I have her back I don't want to share her. At least not right this moment. I just want to be here, with her, alone.

Nico grumbles something as I hear his footsteps receding down the hall and back into the main part of the apartment. I can hear chatter and smell the food that they brought with them.

Annabeth looks up at me and smiles the warm and beautiful smile that I've grown to rely on for my very happiness. I know my happiness shouldn't be contingent on another person, but it is. I know that I couldn't stand to be without her if that ever happened again. I would just crawl into myself and never be able to be happy again.

"What are you thinking about," she asks.

"Just how much I love you," I tell her and smile.

She smiles too, "I love you too."

We lie together in silence for a long time. Enjoying each other and the feel of our bodies pressed together.

After some time she looks up at me and smiles, "I'm starving."

I laugh, a deep mirthful laugh and nod, "Let's get dressed and go eat."

* * *

**And this is the end of my story. I may think about doing a sequel of them in college, but I'm not sure yet. If I do, it will be in the same format as now, with the alternating pov's and both character stories running at the same time with the same plots. I will try to make the two stories as different as possible, but when you are writing such similar stories, they are bound to be just that, similar. Please let me know if a college story is something that you would be interested in because I'm not going to write it if it's not something that people want to read. **


	31. Chapter 31

Okay people, I'm just going to address this here because I'm sick of getting messages about it. The reason that True Love and Jock and Sweetheart seem like they are the same it because they are. As I was writing Jock and Sweetheart I realized that I liked the Percy Jackson characters better for that story than the Divergent characters. I didn't want to delete Jock and Sweetheart because it had a large following and I didn't think that would be fair to the readers. I wasn't trying to get anyone to read the same story twice, nor was I trying to do anything to annoy anyone, I just liked one set of characters better than the other. Actually I found that some chapters were easier to write in the Percy Jackson POV, especially the Tris/Annabeth chapters.

Now if you still want the follow-up story, it is going to be in the same kind of format with the two stories going on at the same time. If you don't want that then I'm not writing it at all because I don't think it would be fair to choose one story over the other. It really doesn't matter to me either way, I don't have any real attachment to doing the follow up at the moment. I was going to do it because you all asked for it. But if I'm just going to get constant messages questioning why, then I don't think it's worth it to waste my time.

Sincerely,

Sunni


End file.
